My Baby Doctor
by auhaes23
Summary: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans même coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA. Romance et humour avec une touche de drame !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: L'histoire ne prend pas en compte la série. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sera dans l'histoire ! Puck et Rachel ne se connaissaient bien sûr pas. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites le moi ;)**

**Au départ je m'étais inspirée du film "Le Plan B", mais finalement, tout a changé xD**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Je veux un bébé ! », affirma-t-elle à son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci était en train de regarder un catalogue de vêtements. Son nom ? Kurt Hummel ! Lui et Rachel se connaissaient depuis leur adolescence et depuis lors, ils ne se quittaient plus. Il y avait aussi Mercedes, leur troisième mousquetaire, noire et qui se considérait autrefois comme Beyoncé. C'était une diva tout comme Rachel l'était. La seule différence ? Elle avait trouvé l'amour avec Sam, son mari, tandis que Rachel était toujours célibataire…

« Comment ? », il lui demanda, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa propre salive. Elle le regarda sérieusement et hocha la tête.

« Je veux un bébé ! », elle répéta, faisant attention à bien prononcer chaque mot lentement. Mais le visage de Kurt était toujours le même. Il semblait choqué et… choqué !

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es heureuse sans bébé! Les bébés, ça pleure, ça crie, ça demande de l'attention et en plus ça vomie sur les vêtements qu'on a pris soin à choisir »

« J'ai trente et un ans, Kurt ! »

« Et alors ? Marcia Cross a eu ses jumelles un mois avant ses 45 ans ! Tu as encore de longues années devant toi »

« Elle avait un mari ! Moi, je n'en n'ai pas ! Je n'ai même pas un petit ami ou un ami avec qui avoir des relations sexuelles »

« Ca viendra, Rachel », il essaya de la convaincre en parlant plus calmement. Mais elle se connaissait, et même Kurt ne pouvait pas la faire changer d'avis. Elle ressentait bien trop le besoin d'un bébé !

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Peut-être que je ne trouverai jamais l'amour, peut-être que je le trouverai un jour, mais j'aurai peut-être cinquante ans et là, il sera trop tard pour avoir un enfant »

« Tu pourras toujours adopter »

« Je sais mais… je veux porter un bébé, j'ai envie de le sentir bouger, de voir les échographies, d'entendre son cœur battre alors qu'il n'a que six semaines… je veux, non j'ai besoin de vivre tout ça »

« Et ta carrière ? », il lui demanda alors, fermant son catalogue et reposant ses coudes sur la table. Quant à Rachel, pendant qu'il feuilletait les pages de son catalogue vestimentaires, elle avait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé.

« Broadway saura très bien se passer de moi pendant une petite année »

« Mmm… », il marmonna, mordant sa lèvre. « Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour avoir un bébé ? »

« En fait, j'ai déjà pris rendez-vous avec un spécialiste. Je le vois demain pour organiser ma fécondation »

« Fécondation ? »

« Fécondation in vitro », elle lui répondit comme si c'était évident. Elle avait logiquement choisi ce moyen de fécondation. Il était certain que l'insémination artificielle était une bonne option mais elle s'était renseignée, et elle avait plus de chances de tomber enceinte par fécondation in vitro. « J'aurai plus de chances de tomber enceinte de cette manière »

« Tu risques surtout de gâcher ton corps ! J'ai entendu dire que 70% des femmes qui font une fécondation in vitro ont des grossesses multiples », il lui raconta et elle savait très bien qu'il mentait.

« Ca ne me dérangerait pas »

« Non ? »

« Non ! Du moment que les bébés sont en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe »

« Tu as pensé à l'argent ? Un bébé coûte très cher ». A cet instant-là, elle savait qu'il essayait de la convaincre, mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était perdu d'avance.

« J'ai épargné pendant plus de dix ans, Kurt ! »

« Et ton appartement ? »

« Deux chambres, c'est suffisant, et il ne m'a vraiment pas coûté si cher que ça », répliqua-t-elle à toute vitesse.

* * *

Ce fut de cette façon que le lendemain matin, avec dix minutes d'avance, elle se retrouva dans cette mini clinique spécialisée. Son gynécologue lui avait assuré que ce médecin était très bon malgré son jeune âge. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait ce qu'il entendait par jeune âge. Quarante ans ?

« C'est votre premier ? », lui demanda alors une jeune femme assise en face d'elle. Son mari avait quitté la salle quelques minutes auparavant pour recevoir un coup de téléphone.

« Oh, non ! Je ne suis pas encore enceinte », elle lui répondit en regardant son ventre. La femme, par contre, était très enceinte. « Et vous ? »

« Ce sont nos premiers ! »

« Vos premiers ? Ils sont combien ? »

« Trois », elle lui répondit en touchant son ventre, énorme, d'ailleurs. « Le docteur Puckerman est vraiment très bon ! Je suis directement tombée enceinte et il a accepté de me suivre pendant toute ma grossesse étant donné que mon ancien gynécologue est à la retraite maintenant »

« Oh… Vous allez vous en sortir avec trois ? C'est vraiment beaucoup… non ? »

« On trouvera toujours un moyen de se débrouiller ! Votre mari n'est pas venu avec vous ? »

« Je… Je suis seule »

« Oh… »

« Je sais que c'est complètement fou de ma part de faire ça mais… j'ai vraiment envie d'être maman »

« Je vous comprends »

« Merci… Vous savez déjà les sexes ? », lui demanda Rachel, son regard fixé sur son énorme ventre. Kurt avait raison. Cette femme n'aura surement plus le même corps après cette grossesse.

« Trois filles »

« Ouah, c'est incroyable… J'adorerais avoir une fille… si je tombe enceinte bien sûr »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Je me demande encore comment je suis tombée enceinte si vite »

« Chérie ? », l'appela alors son mari au loin. Il était à l'entrée de la salle d'attente. « C'est à notre tour, je viens de croiser le docteur »

« Oh, j'arrive ! Au revoir et bonne chance »

« Au revoir et bonne chance à vous aussi »

« Merci », lui dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Rachel seule. Elle était la dernière patiente de la matinée, pensait-elle. Personne d'autre n'arriva après. Elle aurait dû écouter Mercedes quand elle celle-ci lui avait dit que les médecins étaient toujours en retard.

Finalement, vers 10h20, un homme débarqua dans la salle d'attente. Il portait une blouse blanche sur un polo blanc. C'était surement le docteur Puckerman. Il avait des cheveux noirs très courts et ses épaules étaient larges. Quoi ? Elle aimait analyser les personnes.

« Mademoiselle Berry ? », il demanda en se retournant enfin. Il était très… attirant ! Et jeune ! Il ne devait probablement pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans ! Elle avait même l'impression de rougir en se levant alors qu'il la fixait.

« C'est moi »

« Je suis le docteur Puckerman », se présenta-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Rachel Berry », dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils étaient ambre et… il avait ce regard charmeur. Il était certainement un homme à femmes.

« On va aller dans mon bureau », lui dit-il et elle le suivit. Son bureau était grand et très moderne. Son bureau en lui-même était noir, ainsi que les étagères. La salle était séparée par un petit muret. En entrant, elle avait pu voir qu'une table de consultation se trouvait de l'autre côté. Les murs étaient gris clairs et son diplôme de médecine était affiché sur le mur derrière son bureau et un grand cadre avec des photos de … beaucoup de bébés était affiché sur le mur d'en face.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir », lui dit-il et elle suivit ses instructions. Elle était quelque peu gênée.

« Alors, je peux faire quoi pour vous aider ? », il demanda en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il semblait très … à l'aise pour un médecin.

« Je veux un bébé », lui répondit-elle avec franchise. « Mon gynécologue m'a assuré que vous étiez très bon dans votre domaine »

« C'est vrai… », dit-il en hochant les épaules et avec un petit rire. « Un bébé, alors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vous êtes mariée, en couple ? Avec quelqu'un ? »

« Non… ». Ca y est, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelle femme voulait un bébé toute seule ? « Je suis seule »

« Ok… », dit-il en l'observant et en léchant ses lèvres. « Alors… », il commença en ouvrant son dossier. « Rachel Berry, trente et un ans, célibataire, aucun problème spécifique, bla bla bla… En parfaite santé quoi ? ». Est-ce qu'il était en train de plaisanter ? Il était médecin et de ce fait pas censé plaisanter, pas vrai ? « Alors, pourquoi un bébé ? »

« Parce je ne sais pas si je trouverai un homme avec qui en avoir avant ma ménopause »

« Vrai… Aucune autre raison ? Désolé, mais c'est comme ça, je pose toujours quelques questions avant de donner mon accord »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas peur de vous dire pourquoi je veux un enfant. En fait, je travaille sur Broadway depuis dix ans et… à part quelques aventures de deux mois au plus, je n'ai jamais eu de relations amoureuses ! Tous les hommes semblent si imbus d'eux-mêmes, égoïstes et… oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas dire que… », elle se sentait si bête à cet instant-là. Et lui, il rigolait.

« On est des salauds égoïstes, je sais, j'en suis un »

« Je… J'ai envie d'être enceinte, j'ai envie de sentir une autre vie dans mon corps et d'accoucher. J'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un petit être à moi que je gâterai et protègerai »

« Vous êtes certaine de vouloir ça ? Ca coute vraiment super chère un enfant ! Sans compter l'insémination ou la fécondation in vitro »

« J'ai l'argent pour ça »

« Donc, vous êtes sûre ? Je vais pas aller fouiller vos comptes en banque mais vous devez…»

« Certaine ! », elle affirma en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle était très sérieuse et comptait bien le convaincre.

« Il y a des chances que ça soit une grossesse multiple et donc à risques »

« Vous faites toujours ça ? », elle lui demanda sans réfléchir. Les mots étaient sortis beaucoup trop vite de sa bouche. « Essayer de convaincre les gens qu'ils ne peuvent pas le faire ? »

« Mmm… ! Si j'arrive les convaincre, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas prêts, si par contre, comme pour vous, mes arguments ne les convainquent pas, ça veut dire qu'ils sont prêts à être parents »

« Je suis prête alors ? », elle lui demanda et il la fixa quelques secondes, ferma son dossier et s'appuya sur ses avants bras sur son bureau. Il était vraiment beau. Sa mâchoire était carrée, ses dents blanches et légèrement épaisses, son nez parfait (contrairement au sien, se dit-elle) et son regard … très troublant.

« On dirait bien que oui, mademoiselle Berry ! Alors, vous avez déjà choisi un moyen de fécondation ? »

« Fécondation in vitro ! J'aurai plus de chances de tomber enceinte »

« C'est juste ! Vous avez un ami qui peut vous donner sa semence ou vous préférez un donneur anonyme ? Dans le premier cas, votre ami devra subir divers examens et dans le second cas, vous aurez le choix entre une liste de donneurs qui correspondent à votre groupe sanguin et tout ça pour éviter des complications »

« J'ai essayé de convaincre le mari de ma meilleure amie, mon meilleur ami gay et même mon ex avec qui je travaille de temps en temps mais ils ne veulent pas… »

« Un donneur anonyme alors ? », il déclara avec un sourire en coin. Il se leva alors et prit un dossier qu'il lui donna. « Ce sont toutes les Closes que vous devez accepter ! Vos droits… Enfin, vous verrez en lisant »

« Merci »

« Pour les donneurs, personnellement, je vous laisse choisir selon vos critères. Certains mecs préfèrent choisir eux-mêmes par rapport au physique des parents… mais étant donné que vous êtes seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais choisir à votre place »

« Merci »

« Donc, on va faire une petite sélection, je vous donnerai les dossiers et après je vous examinerai ! Bien sûr, comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous n'avez droit qu'à une certaines partie des donneurs ! J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous étiez du rhésus A positif alors je n'aurai surement pas besoin de faire appelle à une banque de sperme »

« Et ? »

« Et après on lancera la machine ! Injections d'hormones et tout ça », il lui expliqua, en louchant sur son ordinateur. Il parlait vraiment… mal pour son statut de médecin. Mais Rachel n'arrivait pas lui en vouloir, il était beaucoup trop beau pour ça. « Alors, on commence ? »

« Les injections ? », elle lui demanda et il rigola.

« Les critères du donneur »

« Déjà ? »

« Mmm… Je sais que les femmes aiment avoir le temps de faire leurs choix et comme votre gynécologue s'est occupé de la plupart des tests que je devais faire, on peut tout commencer »

« D'accord »

« Alors, cheveux ? »

« Bruns ou noirs ! »

« Yeux ? »

« Peu importe »

« Religion ? »

« Juif ? »

« Ok… Il y en a, pas d'inquiétude ! »

« Diplôme ? »

« Peu importe »

« Couleur de peau, je l'avais oublié, désolé »

« Aucune préférence »

« Ok ! Donc, voilà, maintenant, je vais vous donner les dossiers des cinq donneurs et vous aurez quelque temps pour choisir ! Vous devez comprendre que je vais pas pouvoir prélever vos ovlules directement et que toute une série de traitements va d'abord de faire. Mais, on discutera plus amplement de ça lors du prochain rendez-vous quand vous aurez lu le contrat Pour l'instant, vous pouvez aller vous déshabiller, il y a un vestiaire juste là »

« Complètement ? »

« Mmm… », il acquiesça en me regardant me lever. « Je vois beaucoup de femmes nues, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais être choqué ». Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Elle se sentait alors incroyablement mal à l'aise et gênée.

« D'accord… »

* * *

« Donc, comme ça, t'as le choix entre ces cinq donneurs ? »

« Oui », répondit-elle en regardant Kurt assis à côté d'elle sur un haut tabouret. Sam travaillait ici comme gérant alors ce lieu était devenu « leur » endroit préféré.

« Celui-là est pas mal ! », il lui lança en regardant le dossier n°3. « Homme, grand, brun, yeux verts, corpulence normale, aucune allergie, cinq années d'études, juif et métisse »

« Le choix va être dur »

« Ouais… », il grimaça en buvant son verre de Margarita fraise. « Mercedes ne vient pas ? »

« Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Je pense que je vais choisir celui-là »

« Lequel ? »

« Le moyen aux yeux bruns »

« Pas des yeux bruns, diva ! Si mon neveu ou ma nièce a la chance d'avoir les yeux verts ou bleus, prends-là ! Ca aide toujours »

« Ca c'est vrai ! », cria Sam en arrivant vers eux avec une serviette sur l'épaule. Rachel était un peu déçue quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être l'ADN masculin de son bébé. Depuis qu'il avait coupé ses cheveux, Sam était très séduisant et sexy. Mercedes avait de la chance de l'avoir. « C'est un avantage d'avoir les yeux… tout sauf bruns »

« Mes yeux sont très beaux », lui fit-elle remarquer en clignant des yeux. « Et mon bébé sera beau quelle que soit la couleur de ses yeux »

« Ouais ouais… », lui marmonna Sam avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de sourire. Kurt et Rachel se retournèrent pour regarder ce qu'il se passait quand le blond se déplaça devant le comptoir, près d'eux. « Hey, bébé… », il souffla à l'oreille de Mercedes qui venait d'entrer dans le café. Rachel sourit en les regardant. Ils étaient très mignons. « Rachel a été voir son baby docteur aujourd'hui »

« Son quoi ? », demanda Mercedes en rejoignant Rachel et Kurt. Elle savait très bien de quoi Sam parlait. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé, chérie ? »

« Très bien. Je dois faire un choix entre cinq donneurs et l'insémination se fera surement le mois prochain ou en août »

« Elle veut prendre celui aux cheveux roux ! Roux carotte ! En plus, il est scientifique ! », mentit Kurt alors que Rachel tourna la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Mercedes rigolait avant de s'emparer des dossiers.

« Tous juifs à ce que je vois »

« Autant que mon bébé me ressemble »

« Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns verts ou bleus ! Elimine les yeux bruns »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mon mari a les yeux verts, je préfère définitivement le vert ! », elle plaisanta comme Sam se pencha sur le comptoir pour l'embrasser.

« Bon, je vous laisse les filles, j'ai des étudiants qui arrivent et qui sont prêts à dévaliser ma réserve de cappuccino », dit-il en les laissant seuls.

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça alors ? », demanda Mercedes d'un ton maternel et amical.

« Je le veux ! Je veux autre chose que des Tony ! »

« Trois d'ailleurs ! », clarifia Kurt. « Et s'il te plait supprime ceux aux yeux bruns »

« Bon…. Je veux bien mais maintenant, il m'en reste trois »

« T'as le choix, soit tu prends celui aux yeux bleus, soit tu pioches un des yeux verts »

« J'ai encore quelque temps pour me décider, non ? »

« Tout à fait ! », lui sourit Mercedes. « En attendant, profitons de ton état et allons boire un verre chez _Crazy Double's _! »

* * *

Aujourd'hui, une semaine plus tard, Rachel avait un rendez-vous avec le docteur Puckerman. A partir de maintenant, elle allait devoir le rencontrer toutes les semaines pour un bilan hebdomadaire. Rachel avait aussi décidé de ne pas parler de ses projets à son producteur avant d'être réellement enceinte et de dépasser le premier trimestre. Parce que même si Harry était incroyable, son spectacle était tout pour lui et une femme avec un gros ventre était la dernière chose qu'il voulait sur scène.

« Alors, mademoiselle Berry, prête à concevoir ce bébé ? »

« Mmm ! », elle rigola en le regardant. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse mais surtout très nue devant un homme très séduisant. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle portait son soutien-gorge mais le reste de son corps est… nu et devant cet homme. « On commence par quoi ? »

« Je vais vous faire une dernière consultation et ensuite, on d'ici la semaine prochaine on commencera le traitement. Vous avez bien compris le contrat et toutes les closes ? »

« Oui ! Mais ça va vite… je pensais que ça prendre au moins six mois avant qu'on ne commence tout »

« Tout est prêt, alors allons-y, nan ? Si vous êtes toujours sûre de vous », il marmonna en mettant des gants en latex et elle acquiesça. Certes, elle l'avait déjà surpris quelques fois en train de la regarder de trop près, mais à part ça il restait très sérieux et hygiénique. « Comment votre entourage a pris la nouvelle ? Pas trop d'engueulades ? », il lui demanda pour la distraire, voyant qu'elle tremblait.

« Ils ne comprennent pas mais ils acceptent ma décision ! »

« Des idées sur quel donneur vous allez choisir ? »

« Heu… J'ai éliminé ceux aux yeux bruns… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui et je pense prendre le numéro cinq, il a fait de bonnes études. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais pendant cinq ans, c'est beaucoup »

« Ouais », il marmonna en la regardant. « Vous voulez vraiment celui-là ? »

« Je crois », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il s'écarta alors d'elle et la laissa s'assoir.

« Bon donneur », il ajouta e en allant vers son bureau. Rachel alla alors dans le vestiaire pour remettre sa robe bleu marine d'été et ses ballerines beiges. Il semblait concentré. Les yeux plissés et il y avait des plis sur son font. « Effrayée par tout ce qui va se passer rien que pour avoir un bébé ? », il lui demanda en s'appuyant sur sa chaise de bureau. Aujourd'hui, il ne portait pas sa blouse blanche. Il portait juste un polo gris foncé et un jean noir. Mais avec ce temps de juillet, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

« Enormément ! », elle avoua. « Lors de l'intervention, vous allez me prélever combien d'ovules ? »

« Je peux en prendre combien ? », il rigola. « Minimum quinze je dirais mais on peut toujours en prélever plus si vous êtes d'accord »

« Prenez tout ce qu'il vous faut tant qu'il m'en reste quelques-uns »

« Toujours espoir de trouver le grand amour ? », il se moqua en la regardant. Rachel sourit avec timidité. « Personnellement, je pense que vous trouverez pas mieux que cet enfant »

« Merci ! Mais, je ne peux pas vraiment vous croire ! Après tout, vous allez gagner de l'argent grâce à ce bébé »

« Beaucoup d'argent même », il lâcha et elle rigola. « Mon assistante devrait arriver pour vous faire la prise de sang, en attendant, j'irai passer un coup de téléphone à votre gynécologue ! »

« Merci…Il y a beaucoup de chance que j'ai des jumeaux ? »

« J'ai pas de pourcentage en tête mais sur les… deux cents gamins que j'ai créés, vingt proviennent de grossesses multiples mais la plupart des parents avaient voulu que j'insémine trois ovules au lieu de deux comme je le fais habituellement. Ce sont souvent des personnes peu fertiles et plus âgées »

« Vingt ? »

« Mmm… Les photos sont derrière vous »

« J'ai vu. Ils sont tous beaux », dit-elle « Vous les avez vus les donneurs ? », elle lui demanda subitement, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

« Les critères sont très sévères alors je pense que ouais »

« Le numéro 5, il est bien ? », elle essaya de savoir, ayant vraiment envie de faire le bon choix Il grimaça avant de hocher la tête, la faisant sourire après lui avoir fait peur. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! », il cria en regardant Rachel. « Prête pour la prise de sang ? », dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

* * *

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Ca serait super.**

**Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà écrit près de 20 000 mots et j'aurais bientôt fini l'histoire. Il n'y a donc aucune chance que je stoppe de mettre à jour. Les autres chapitres seront mois longs.**

**Donc, s'il vous plait, laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous voulez un deuxième chapitre ou non. Je peux comprendre que certaines personnes n'aiment pas cette histoire puisqu'elle est complètement UA.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Voici ce deuxième chapitre. Peu de Puckleberry mais j'en parle quand même et il y en aura bien beaucoup dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour tous les commentaires. Et j'ai quelque peu modifié certains détails dans le premier chapitre pour que le déroulement médical soit plus correct. Mais l'histoire reste la même !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Honnêtement, il n'en pouvait plus. Son job était hyper stressant certains jours. Aujourd'hui, il avait dû faire accoucher la femme qui attendait des triplés. La césarienne s'était passée vite et sans complications même si les trois petites filles étaient sous respirateurs mais… c'était crevant. Mettre des bébés au monde, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça. Alors comme presque chaque soir, il alla rejoindre Mike et Finn dans leur bar pour se détendre et déstresser.

Ces trois-là se connaissaient depuis des années. Finn et Noah étaient meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle et Mike avait rejoint leur duo à l'université, formant ainsi un trio. Lui et Finn faisaient des études de marketing pendant que Noah étudiait la médecine. Finn s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Puck faisait des études de médecine. Il n'avait jamais été un fan de l'école. Mais Puck lui répondait toujours que c'était pour que sa mère soit fière de lui et pour avoir une vie opposée à celle de son père.

Car oui, le père de Noah n'était pas un homme très admirable. Il n'avait jamais fait d'étuded et son seul but était de vendre des motos et d'arnaquer ses acheteurs pour se faire de l'argent. Puck était un accident, tout comme sa petite sœur Hannah. Alors que cette dernière n'avait que trois ans, Ethan Puckerman avait abandonné sa femme et ses deux enfants, préférant vivre sa vie de bohème.

Evidemment, alors que Noah était toujours à l'école, Finn et Mike avaient créé le « _Crazy Double's _». Un nom qui venait de Finn et qui ne voulait absolument rien dire mais qui marchait du tonnerre. La déco du bar était très pure, tout en blanc et gris avec un espace pour danser, des tables carrées très modernes et un service complet: boissons, petits plats et glaces italiennes en plus des cafés. En bref, le _Crazy Double's _attirait tout le monde.

« Te voilà enfin », soupira Mike en le regardant s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui. Noah était toujours habillé d'un polo mais noir cette fois-ci et d'un jean foncé.

« Tu devrais pas être en train de bosser ? », répliqua-t-il à son ami asiatique aux cheveux courts et noirs. Mike venait de Seattle et ses parents étaient originaires d'Asie du nord. Il avait eu une éducation stricte et c'était son père qui l'avait forcé à faire des études de Marketing. Mike, lui, avait toujours rêvé d'être danseur. C'est pour cette raison que de temps en temps, il dansait dans son bar avec d'autres personnes pleines de talents.

« Je gère ce bar, j'y travaille donc seulement quand j'en ai envie »

« Où est Finn ? »

« Il est dans la cuisine, je crois qu'il aide le cuistot à finir les plats pour ce soir », il répondit avant de se lever. « Une bière ? »

« Un scotch ! »

« Ca y va fort ce soir ! », il se moqua. « Mauvaise journée ? »

« Tu peux le dire… tu croiras jamais ce qui est en train de m'arriver »

« Je suis déjà impatient de savoir », rigola Mike comme il revenait près de leur petite table avec deux verres de scotch. « Raconte-moi tout, mon petit »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule comme ça ! »

« Rohh, allez, vas-y raconte ! Encore un accouchement ? »

« Des triplettes », il ricana.

« Vraiment ? Celles du couple chrétien ? »

« Ouais… mais… putain comment je vais te dire ça… Je vais avoir un gosse », il avoua finalement en regardant son scotch. Il avait appris lui-même la nouvelle ce matin et il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. C'était si envahissant et angoissant. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être une loque en train de bruler dans un seau d'eau bouillante.

« Quoi ? », demanda Mike après avoir failli s'étouffer avec son scotch. « Tu vas quoi ? »

« Avoir un gamin », marmonna Noah d'un ton pas très accueillant.

« Nan mais merde, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, Puck ? », il demanda en secouant la tête et d'une voix pleine de déception. Puck était le surnom de Noah depuis le lycée. Ca lui était resté et tout le monde l'appelait comme ça maintenant à part sa mère et parfois sa sœur. « Ne me dis pas que t'as engrossé une de tes greluches du samedi soir ! »

« Pas eu besoin de couché »

« Là, je comprends plus rien… Tu vas avoir un enfant mais tu n'as pas couché avec la fille ? »

« Ma stupide assistante s'est trompé d'échantillon »

« Comment ? C'est pas… T'as pas tout de sécurisé de ce côté-là ? »

« Si, évidemment ! Même hyper sécurisé ! Mais ma chère assistante a pris l'initiative de montrer mon dossier à une nouvelle cliente ! Au lieu de venir m'en parler en premier, elle a été voir la femme en question et lui a dit qu'un sixième dossier correspondait à ses critères ! », il raconta avec énervement. Mike pouvait même voir une veine de son front ressortir et sa mâchoire se resserrer. « Je regrette vraiment d'avoir fait mon fainéant et de lui avoir donné cette putain de promotion »

« C'est… », bredouilla l'Asiatique et Puck but le reste de son verre de scotch d'une gorgée. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes, nan ? »

« Ouais ! Car même si la fille a adoré mon dossier, sans savoir que c'était moi bien sûr, je peux pas inséminer mes patientes avec mon sperme »

« En même temps, qui à part toi va s'amuser à congeler son sperme ? Désolé, mais t'es un idiot, mec ! », dit-il et Puck haussa les épaules en le fusillant du regard. « Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Je vais virer mon assistante »

« Quoi ? Mais t'es con ! C'est pas de sa faute ! Elle a juste fait son boulot »

« Tu viens d'écouter tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Elle a été donner mon dossier à cette nana et par conséquent, elle m'a donné le mauvais flacon de sperme au moment de l'intervention ! »

« Et t'as rien remarqué avant ? Comme par exemple le numéro du donneur qui n'était pas le bon ? »

« Bah, nan ! J'ai jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là avant et j'ai lui ai pas donné une promotion pour faire tout le boulot moi-même »

« Et pourquoi t'avais ton sperme de congelé ? Tu comptais le vendre à ta mère pour qu'elle puisse le donner à une de tes prétendantes pour que tu t'installes enfin ? »

« J'ai fait ça quand je venais d'ouvrir le cabinet et jamais personne n'a voulu du sperme d'un Juif avant ! »

« Ouais… Bah désolé de te dire ça, mais t'es dans la merde ! »

« Je sais… »

« Et pas la peine de virer ton assistante parce que tout ça est de ta faute ! La pauvre n'a que fait son travail »

* * *

Ce jeudi était certainement le meilleur jeudi de sa vie. Tout juste une heure plus tôt, elle s'était faite inséminée et elle allait donc surement devenir maman très bientôt. Deux semaines auparavant, le docteur Puckerman, très charmant d'ailleurs, lui avait prélevé quinze ovules et aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux, à présent fécondés, avaient été sélectionnés et implantés dans son utérus.

En plus, en sortant du bureau de docteur Puckerman lors de son deuxième rendez-vous, l'assistante de ce dernier lui avait proposé un autre dosser. Cette fois-ci, le donneur était parfait. En plus d'être juif, d'avoir les yeux ambre, les cheveux bruns et d'avoir fait de hautes études, il avait une passion particulière pour la musique et le baseball. Que rêver de mieux pour elle qui trouvait en la musique sa plus grande passion ?

« Comment ça s'est passé ? », lui demanda Kurt quand elle entra dans son appartement. Lui, Mercedes et Sam l'attendaient chez elle dans son petit salon. Elle leur sourit et posa son sac à main sur une étagère à l'entrée avant de se coucher sur le deuxième canapé blanc. « Tu devrais lever tes jambes, non ? J'ai vu ça dans un film avec Jennifer Lopez »

« Non ! Les deux ovules fécondés sont déjà dans mon utérus, les spermatozoïdes n'ont pas besoin de monter jusqu'aux trompes »

« Excuses moi si je ne suis pas un spécialiste ! », lui dit-il avec une once de moquerie et de taquinerie dans sa voix. Kurt aimait beaucoup taquiner Rachel.

« Ca s'est bien passé ? », s'intéressa Mercedes avec inquiétude. La jeune femme, son mari et Kurt avaient spécialement pris leur après-midi pour espérer rester avec Rachel.

« Très bien ! Le docteur Puckerman m'a implanté deux ovules et dans trois semaines, je retourne le voir pour savoir si je suis enceinte. Si j'y suis, le docteur McKenzie me prendra en charge », elle leur expliqua en tournant la tête vers eux. Sam restait silencieux et souriait. « En attendant, je dois me reposer le plus possible et n'avoir aucun rapport sexuel »

« C'est pas comme si t'avais quelqu'un avec qui faire ça», ricana Kurt. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés et des vêtements de marque. En fait, il était obsédé par la mode depuis toujours. Mercedes, quant-à elle était une femme de couloir et ronde avec de longs cheveux ondulés noirs. Et pour finir, Sam avait des cheveux courts blonds, des yeux gris et une très grande bouche. C'était un peu son point commun avec Rachel. Pour eux qui venaient de l'Ohio, c'était un exploit d'être encore ami après tant d'années.

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit »

« Vraiment ? Tu lui as dit que t'avais personne avec qui coucher ? »

« Pas comme ça ! », elle se corrigea en regardant Kurt. Non, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui parler de cette façon. Elle avait quand même un peu de tenue et de pudeur. « Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'étais réellement célibataire »

« Ouf, aussi non il aurait pu penser que tu lui faisais des avances »

« En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui m'en a fait », elle avoua avec fierté. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait se vanter qu'un beau médecin la draguait. La plupart des médecins étaient vieux et laids.

« Quoi ? Aurais-tu volontairement omis de nous dire quelque chose ? », gronda Kurt et Rachel rigola. Il était si hilarant quand il prenait cet air choqué et supérieur.

« Raconte ! », insista Mercedes. Elle était assise à côté de Sam qui avait son bras derrière elle. Autant ils pouvaient être ensemble depuis un moment, autant ils conservaient cette passion et cette fusion tout en restant discrets et simples.

« Il ne m'a pas vraiment fait d'avances… Sa main a juste effleuré mes fesses quand je suis sortie de son cabinet… En fait, je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire »

* * *

_« Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de rester coucher le plus possible ! », il marmonna comme ils marchaient vers la porte de son bureau. Rachel était proche de lui. « Après, si vous voulez faire la folle, c'est votre choix ! Je ne dirai rien », il ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin comme elle leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Je vais essayer de rester calme même si ça risque d'être difficile ! Je suis plutôt active comme femme », dit-elle et il ouvrit la porte d'une main. Elle s'avança et sentit alors quelque chose effleurer le haut de ses fesses. C'était définitivement… sa main ! Son médecin venait de lui toucher les fesses ! L'homme qui venait de lui implanter deux ovules ! Certes, il avait déjà touché ses seins mais c'était resté très professionnel. Bon… les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient parfois très… pas professionnels du tout !_

_« J'en doute pas ! Vous voulez que je demande à Kylie de vous accompagner ? », il lui proposa et elle secoua la tête. Kylie était son assistante._

_« Non merci, ça va aller », dit-elle et il hocha la tête. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir qui séparait la salle d'attente et le bureau du docteur Puckerman. Mais c'était encore dans une autre pièce au-dessus de son bureau qu'il lui avait implanté les ovules fécondés. Une salle qui ressemblait plus à un bloc opératoire. Elle avait pu aussi voir qu'il y avait le labo ou d'autres salles sur cet étage._

_« Ok… Je vous revois dans une semaine alors ! »_

_« Oui ! Au revoir »_

* * *

« Un mec n'effleure jamais les fesses d'une femme par accident ! Encore moins quand elle est célibataire », lâcha Sam et Rachel le foudroya du regard. Il avait un certain don pour surgir de cette façon dans une conversation. Il était d'habitude très discret mais il aimait aussi taquiner Rachel.

« Même si c'est vrai, les hommes ne s'intéressent pas aux femmes enceintes »

« T'es pas encore vraiment enceinte », la corrigea Kurt.

« Et un homme profite de chaque occasion ! Peu importe si la femme est enceinte ou mariée ! », ajouta Mercedes.

« Vous ne voulez pas me laisser un peu seule ? J'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ! J'ai un bébé qui essaye de trouver sa place dans mon utérus, je vous rappelle ! »

« Ok… On va te laisser ! Mais… il est sexy ? »

« Qui ? »

« Le médecin ! »

« Oh… oui ! », sourit-elle gênée avec un haussement d'épaules. « Maintenant, laissez-nous seuls ! », elle cria à ses amis qui rigolèrent en quittant l'appartement, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt les appeler parce qu'elle s'ennuyait.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Puck était toujours aussi désespéré. Mike l'avait carrément viré du bistrot et maintenant, il ne savait plus où aller. Finn travaillait et Puck ne voulait pas passer une minute de plus avec Mike. Ce gars avait un incroyable don pour le faire chier. Il était son ami, il était donc supposé le soutenir, pas vrai ?

« Vous vendez juste des cafés ? », il demanda d'un air un peu arrogant en entrant dans ce petit café qui était à l'autre coin de la rue. Il y avait quelques tables en vitrine et un long comptoir plusieurs mètres en face de la porte d'entrée. Un gars blond d'un peu près du même âge que Puck se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Ce gars ressemblait carrément à Ken avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus… ou verts… ou gris.

« Heu… ouais ! », il répondit en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Non, je vends aussi des muffins, des cookies, des bagels et des macarons »

« Dieu merci ! J'ai une de ces dalles ! », marmonna Puck avant de réfléchir et de se taire. Il devait vraiment commencer à apprendre à fermer sa bouche. « Je vais vous prendre un grand cappuccino sans sucre avec … deux de ces bagels aux sésames », dit-il en pointant la nourriture en dessous du comptoir vitré. Le prolongement du comptoir était en bois clair et il y avait quelques tabourets devant.

« Ok », répondit le blond en lui préparant sa commande. En attendant, Puck regardait autour de lui. Le café était vide. En même temps, il était 21 heures et le blond allait surement bientôt fermer.

« C'est toujours aussi calme ? »

« Nan, en général, j'ai du monde le matin et en fin d'après-midi et logiquement à cette heure, c'est fermé mais j'ai oublié de mettre la pancarte »

« Oh… », dit-il doucement avant d'aller s'assoir sur un tabouret et de poser les clés de sa maison et son portefeuille devant lui. Il était crevé et s'assoir sur un gros bazar en cuir et entendre des clés sonner l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose.

« Voilà ! », lui dit le serveur en lui tendant son café et ses deux bagels dans un petit sachet en papier beige comme dans les boulangeries.

« Combien ? », demanda Puck en ouvrant son portefeuille brun.

« Dix dollars ! »

« Dix ? »

« Mmm »

« Tiens ! », grogna Puck en buvant une grande gorgée de son café. « Il est super bon alors j'suppose que ça valait le coup de payer »

« J'espère ! », marmonna le blond en s'appuyant sur le comptoir et en chipotant à son téléphone portable.

« Une copine qui t'attend ? », osa demanda le brun sans aucune gêne et la bouche pleine. Ces bagels ressemblaient vraiment à ceux de sa mère. Mais l'avantage de plus ? Sa mère n'était pas là pour le sermonner.

« Femme ! »

« Vraiment ? T'as quoi, vingt cinq ans ? »

« Nan, trente-deux et on est marié depuis neuf ans »

« Ouah… A vingt ans, les seules choses qui m'intéressaient c'était de réussir mes études pour faire plaisir à ma mère, de boire et de coucher avec autant de filles que je pouvais »

« Chacun ses hobbys », il lui répondit d'un ton neutre. Le mec semblait carrément être en train d'ignorer Puck jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche enfin son téléphone portable. « Sam ! », il se présenta alors en tendant sa main tandis que Puck semblait « outré » et très étonné.

« Puck ! Et c'est pas mon jour ou vous vous êtes tous ligués pour me casser et ruiner ma journée ? »

« C'est surement pas ton jour », rigola Sam. « Pas de femme qui t'attend toi alors ? »

« Ca compte si je te dis ma mère ? »

« Je crois pas… Même pas une copine ? »

« Nan ! Je vois assez de vagins tous les jours »

« Gynéco ? »

« Un truc comme ça… », il marmonna et Sam sourit avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche et de boire une gorgée du café qu'il venait de se préparer. L'homme en face de lui n'avait rien de l'apparence d'un médecin. Il ne portait pas de chemise, n'avait pas de lunettes, était jeune et musclé et parlait comme un homme de la préhistoire. Il avait plutôt l'allure d'un acteur et le vocabulaire d'un camionneur. « Tu crois que tu pourrais convaincre ma femme de vouloir un enfant ? Elle est obnubilée par son boulot et sa meilleure amie en ce moment »

« Quoi ? Nan ! Désolé, mec mais débrouilles-toi, j'ai déjà assez de clientes comme ça et je compte pas repeupler le monde »

« Pas grave… »

« Tu travailles tout seul ici ? »

« Mmm… Parfois, ma femme vient m'aider mais en général, je suis seul. Elle est actrice sur Broadway »

« Deux de mes copains possèdent un bar de l'autre côté de la rue »

« Le _Crazy Double's _? »

« Mmm… Tu connais ? »

« Et comment ! Ma femme et ses copines en sont folles »

« Ce bar est super et je dis pas seulement ça parce que je connais les propriétaires et qu'ils me font presque rien payer quand j'y vais »

« Je n'en doute pas »

« Appelle-moi quand t'y vas, ta femme a peut-être des copines qui m'intéresseront ! », lui dit Puck en lui donnant son numéro.

« L'une est en fait un gars, homo d'ailleurs et l'autre est enceinte »

« Pas grave ! On boira une bière alors et tu laisseras ta femme baver devant moi »

« Mais oui ! », rigola Sam en même temps que Puck. « T'es pas trop son genre, désolé ! Elle risque complètement de te clacher en te voyant »

« Ouais, on verra bien ! Bon, je vais te laisser aller voir ta petite femme »

« Mmm », se moqua Sam tandis que Puck quittait le commerce et sortait dans la rue. Il rêvait de se souler mais ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure solution étant donné qu'il travaillait le lendemain matin et que dans une semaine, il allait savoir si Rachel Berry était bel et bien enceinte de son enfant.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, je sais, pas assez de Puckleberry mais ça va arriver et le prochain chapitre risque de vous plaire (pourquoi ? ahah).**

**Concernant Puck, j'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai strictement rien trouvé sur le fait que les médecins qui possèdent ce genre de clinique peuvent ou non donner leurs propres spermes mais pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire, on va dire que non, hein ! xD**

**Encore un énorme merci pour tous les commentaires ! J'ai actuellement fini l'histoire et j'ai juste à corriger et améliorer mes chapitres quand je veux mettre à jour. Le chapitre 3 (avec beaucoup de Puckleberry !) sera vite là. Quelques petits commentaires avant si vous avez un peu de temps ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Concernant le fait que Puck ne pourrait pas vendre son sperme, j'en ai aucune idée. Pour tout ce qui est médical, j'ai fait des recherches mais ça reste très superficiel. Je ne veux pas rendre cette histoire compliquée xD Mais si quelque chose est vraiment irréaliste ou incohérent, dites-le moi ;) Bonne lecture ! Et MERCI pour tous les commentaires ! :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Aujourd'hui était le jour j. Après trois semaines (et demie) d'attente, Rachel allait enfin entendre le cœur de son bébé battre. Une semaine plus tôt, elle passait une prise de sang qui lui confirmait qu'elle était bien enceinte et aujourd'hui, elle était dans le bureau du docteur Puckerman. Et si vous voulez savoir, oui, il avait encore effleuré ses fesses, mais cette fois-ci, c'était réellement un accident.

« Comment s'est passé cette semaine ? », il lui demanda tout en préparant son matériel.

« Très bien, je pense… »

« Je pense ? Vous semblez pas très convaincue », dit-il tout en la regardant. Il était assis sur une chaise roulante noire et il venait de mettre des gants en latex. Rachel avait aussi remarqué qu'il portait une chemise aujourd'hui. Blanche et classique, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts.

« Je ne suis pas habituée à rester coucher alors j'ai déjà pris deux kilos », elle avoua, légèrement et faussement honteuse. Il rigola et elle fit de même. L'ambiance était trop… confortable entre eux. Bizarrement et en dépit de ses manières quelquefois douteuses, Rachel ne semblait pas troublée par le docteur Puckerman. « Je me demande ce que ça va être dans les mois à venir »

« Personnellement, vous avez dû prendre ces deux kilos là où il le fallait parce que votre corps est toujours aussi… parfait ! », il marmonna le dernier mot, voulant en utiliser un autre qui n'aurait pas été très professionnel. Mais cette femme était juste incroyablement sexy. Certes, elle était minuscule et ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m58 mais elle avait des longues jambes musclées comme il le fallait et des cheveux ahurissants. Sans oublier sa grande bouche pulpeuse. Tous les hommes aimaient les grandes bouches ! N'osez pas demander pourquoi.

« Merci ! », sourit-elle alors qu'il commençait l'échographie interne. Elle n'appréciait pas forcément ce type d'échographie. C'était… un peu dérangeant et intimidant. « Pourquoi vous portez une chemise ? », elle lâcha alors et il la regardant en haussant ses sourcils. « Désolée mais je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'échographie alors je suis stressée et j'ai remarqué que vous portiez une chemise et non un polo comme d'habitude… non pas que j'inscrive dans un carnet ce que vous portez à chaque fois que je viens »

« Je dois diner avec ma mère », il répondit, le plus calmement possible et avec gentillesse. Et dire que cette femme était probablement enceinte de son enfant. Il avait envie de tout lui dire mais… il ne pouvait pas ! « Elle aime que je sois bien habillé même si moi je préfère porter un bermuda avec un t-shirt et des vieilles baskets »

« Ce qui est vieux est généralement plus confortables »

« Oh oui… », il soupira avant de tourner les yeux vers l'écran à côté de Rachel. « Donc… », il commença.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte, c'est ça ? C'est juste une grossesse nerveuse ! », elle le coupa avec précipitation et impatience. « Je… »

« Félicitions ! », sourit-il, ayant intérieurement envie de crier de joie et de pleurer . « Vous êtes bel et bien enceinte ! »

« Je… Ca a marché alors ? », elle pleura à moitié. En fait, elle était carrément en train de pleurer de joie alors que lui se retenait de pleurer de… Il était vraiment dans le caca !

« Mmm… C'est même pas encore un haricot mais vous êtes bien enceinte ! »

« C'est… », elle balbutia.

« Génial ? Super ? Incroyable ? », il proposa cyniquement mais elle ne remarqua rien, bien trop occupée par son bonheur personnel. « Vous voulez entendre le cœur battre ? », lui proposa-t-il et elle acquiesça en regardant l'écran. Des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire comme une imbécile.

« C'est son cœur ? », elle demanda en entendant un son tandis qu'il restait bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça en fait. Il… Un c'était déjà beaucoup mais deux. « Il y a un problème ? »

Il secoua la tête et lui lança un petit sourire. « Non ! En fait, votre bonheur va être multiplié par deux »

« Deux ? J'ai… Des jumeaux ? »

« Mmm », il marmonna, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était angoissé et perturbé par cette nouvelle.

« Je suis la femme la plus heureuse en ce moment, je crois ! », lui sourit-elle et il fit de même en la voyant. Elle était vraiment heureuse et ça se voyait. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait être une bonne mère. Ses yeux pétillaient et elle était tout excitée.

« Bon… Vous en êtes à seulement à trois semaines et demi de grossesse et la date de l'accouchement est pour le 18 avril ! Espérons que vous teniez jusque là », lui dit-il en se débarrassant de ses gants.

« C'est parfait… J'aime le printemps »

« Je vais vous prescrire toutes les vitamines nécessaires et votre gynécologue s'occupera du reste mais… j'assiste toujours aux accouchements »

« Oh, vous pourrez ! », elle cria à moitié. « Vous êtes quasiment l'homme qui a réalisé mon rêve ! Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier assez »

« Donc, on se reverra pour l'accouchement sauf s'il y a des complications. Dans ce cas, je collaborerai avec votre gynécologue »

« Merci », sourit-elle encore une fois en se relevant pour aller s'habiller. Aujourd'hui était une bonne journée. Elle avait mis sa robe blanche légèrement moulante, sans manche, et ne l'avait même pas tâchée, et elle était enceinte ! ENCEINTE ! Et de JUMEAUX ! Deux bébés pour le prix d'un !

En sortant du cabinet, le docteur Puckerman était étrangement silencieux. Il parlait beaucoup moins et il ne lui donna que quelques conseils avant de l'accompagner jusqu'au parking. Rachel était sa dernière patiente et son assistante s'occupait de la fermeture du cabinet.

En la regardant marcher, il se sentait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il était même certain qu'il suait et était pâle. Sa mère allait encore l'ennuyer à propos de ça et lui dire qu'il travaillait trop. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accompagna Rachel jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle avait une…

« La nouvelle Mercedes classe A… », il bredouilla en regardant la voiture d'un air choqué. S'il ne fermait pas sa bouche dans les secondes à venir, il allait certainement gober une mouche. La voiture était neuve, du moins un an maximum, gris métallisé, sans aucun équipement sportif et une étoile était suspendue au rétroviseur intérieur. Jamais il ne l'imaginait avec une voiture pareille. Cette femme était tout simplement étonnante et l'imaginer rouler avec cette voiture la rendait encore plus attirante qu'avant.

« Mmm », elle acquiesça en le regardant avec fierté. « Mon père m'a aidé à la choisir mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Au début, je voulais acheter une mini Cooper, ensuite une new beetle et puis finalement, je me suis dit que je voulais quelque chose de simple et élégant ! »

« Elle est super ! Et c'est… c'est mieux pour les bébés, je dirais », cracha-t-il enfin en osant la regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois de la journée. Elle le fixa aussi et hocha la tête sans ouvrir la bouche, prenant le temps de le contempler. Il faisait de même. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns lisses avec une frange parfaitement coupée. Son maquillage était brillant mais très simple à la fois et sa bouche l'attirait énormément. Il avait toujours été attiré par l'interdit ! Ca devait être ça ! Quand il avait dix-sept ans, il couchait avec les couguars, à vingt cinq ans, il couchait avec les filles de moins de vingt et un ans et il avait toujours aussi été très attiré pour partir des restaurants sans payer. L'interdit était définitivement son âme sœur.

C'est alors qu'il se pencha vers elle sans réfléchir. Rachel le regarda s'avancer, mettre une main sur sa nuque et poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle ne remua ses lèvres qu'après quelques secondes. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il l'embrasse. A vrai dire, il avait été plus distant que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il semblait un peu mal à l'aise face à elle.

Par contre, ses lèvres étaient parfaitement à l'aise et sublimes. Douces comme elle les imaginait (sans oser se l'avouer) et il embrassait merveilleusement bien. C'était un baiser sans la langue ni rien mais c'était l'un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie. En plus, il faisait ce petit truc avec ses dents qui était très intéressant.

Finalement, Puck se rendit compte qu'il faisait une erreur. L'embrasser n'était pas la solution. C'était surement même la chose à ne pas faire et pourtant, il l'avait faite et il avait adoré ça. Sa robe semblait encore plus sexy qu'avant (non pas qu'il l'avait inspectée discrètement de partout quand elle marchait devant lui) et il avait envie de satisfaire ses envies là, tout de suite, sur le capot de sa voiture.

Il s'écarta donc d'elle et elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, jouant avec ses clés de voiture. Elle semblait gênée et mal à l'aise.

« Je devrais te laisser », il lui dit alors en reculant. Il était peut-être pâle et en sueur mais il restait Puck ! Le gars plein de charme et sûr de lui. « Bonne chance et s'il y a un problème avec le bébé, viens me voir »

« D'accord »

« C'était… », il balbutia. « Cette robe est vraiment sexy sur toi », dit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin et elle rigola. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais c'était très agréable. Un compliment restait un compliment.

« Merci »

« A plus ! »

« Mmm… Au revoir », répondit-elle en agitant sa main avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et d'essayer d'oublier (en se remémorant) ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait carrément embrassé l'homme (enfin, IL l'avait embrassée) qui l'avait aidée à tomber enceinte.

* * *

Quand elle se rendit au café pour rejoindre Sam, Mercedes et Kurt, Rachel se sentait différente. Dans huit mois, elle allait être une maman. Si tout se passait bien, elle aurait deux beaux bébés en bonne santé et à elle. C'était le sentiment le plus agréable qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti. Encore meilleur que quand elle avait reçu son premier Tony Awards.

Mais, il y avait aussi ce sentiment de gêne et de honte. Son… baby docteur comme le disait Sam, l'avait embrassée. Et elle avait aimé ça ! Il avait de ces lèvres ! Généreuses, douces et … parfaites. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lui qui semblait si distant quelques minutes auparavant, lui qui venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, lui qui était son médecin ! Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et puis, pas la peine de s'attarder sur ça. Les beaux garçons sont toujours très mauvais !

« Hey ! », ils la saluèrent tous comme elle alla rejoindre Kurt sur un haut tabouret. Mercedes était derrière le comptoir avec Sam qui servait plusieurs personnes tout en restant attentif à Kurt et elle.

« Des JUMEAUX ! », elle cria alors en se levant et Mercedes courut directement la rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle était fière d'elle et çà se voyait.

« Ma chérie ! Félicitations ! », elle cria en touchant le ventre encore très plat de Rachel. Sam vint la féliciter à son tour. Il était heureux, ça se voyait.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Diva », lui dit Kurt en l'enlaçant pendant quelques secondes avant de la regarder. « Je vais enfin avoir un petit filleul ou filleule ou les deux ? », il sous-entendit et Mercedes la tua du regard. Rachel leva les bras en signe de paix tout en s'asseyant.

« Tu seras un très bon tonton, Kurt », lui dit-elle mais Kurt plaisantait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas être parrain.

« T'as prévenu tes pères ? », s'inquiéta Sam en lui servant un grand cappuccino décaféiné et légèrement sucré.

« Mmm ! », hocha-t-elle en souriant, ses lèvres contre le bord de sa tasse. « Ils sont très heureux ! »

« Ils vont enfin être grand-père. Après 31 années d'attente », dit Kurt.

« Ils ont surtout peur que quelque chose tourne mal alors je leur ai promis d'être calme pendant le premier trimestre »

« Rien d'autre à nous dire aussi non ? Tu sembles toute rêveuse, comme si un homme venait de t'offrir le meilleur baiser de ta vie », demanda Kurt en rigolant, plaisantant sur la dernière partie de sa phrase. Mais Rachel rougit et ses trois acolytes la fixèrent. « Dis-nous tout ! », il exigea d'un ton dur et sévère.

« Je… J'ai honte… », elle avoua d'une voix très douce. Ses trois compères étaient quasiment collés à elle pour en savoir plus. Depuis que Mercedes et Sam s'étaient mariés et que Kurt était en couple, Rachel et sa vie sentimentale était leur cible favorite. « J'ai… Non, le docteur Puckerman m'a embrassée »

« Quoi ? », crièrent Mercedes et Kurt sous le choc et en se reculant. Ils avaient les yeux grands ouverts, ainsi que leurs bouches.

« Vous allez gober des mouches », marmonna Sam dans le vide.

« Il est beau ? », demanda Kurt.

« Très sexy même ! », répondit Mercedes avec fierté. « Cheveux foncés, yeux ambre, mâchoire carrée, grand et hyper bien foutu ! » , elle ajouta. Rachel lui avait déjà fait une description complète de Puck. Quoi ? Elle aimait beaucoup aussi parler.

« Ouah… C'était bon ? », il s'intéressa et Rachel sourit timidement en levant la tête.

« Cet homme est m'a offert le meilleur baiser de ma vie ! »

« Je me demande ce qu'il est au lit alors », lâcha Kurt et tout le monde le fusilla du regard. « Quoi ? »

« Tu vas le revoir ? », l'interrogea Sam. Ce dernier était heureux mais pas surexcité comme Kurt et Mercedes. Le blond était plus pudique et réservé par rapport à ses émotions.

« Non ! Il ne me suivra pas pendant ma grossesse et ce baiser… je sais pas… Certes, c'était extraordinaire mais je… je ne veux pas de complications dans ma vie maintenant et il n'a pas l'air d'être un homme stable dans sa vie amoureuse. J'ai 31 ans, j'ai besoin de stabilité et de sérieux »

« Qui t'a demandé d'être stable et sérieuse ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser »

« Kurt ! », elle le gronda. « Je ne vais pas aller coucher avec un spécialiste de la fécondation et de la fertilité alors que je suis enceinte et grâce à lui d'ailleurs »

« Justement, tu n'as aucune raison pour te sentir mal à l'aise avec lui ! Il a déjà vu toute la marchandise »

« Sam ? Tu ne voudrais pas nous donner quelques bagels aux sésames ? J'en ai marre d'entendre Kurt »

« Avec plaisir, maman ! »

* * *

Ce jeudi-là était certainement le pire et le meilleur de sa vie. Dans un sens, il avait eu une journée calme, aucun accouchement, seulement des rendez-vous, et il avait embrassé une femme super canon (avec une super voiture en plus ) sur le parking. Mais dans un autre sens, il allait avoir deux gamins qu'il ne verrait surement jamais. Penser que deux enfants allaient vivre sans lui le tracassait. Il ne faisait que penser à leur futur et comment ils allaient évoluer sans aucun appui paternel.

« Comment ça s'est passé alors ? », lui demanda Finn alors que lui, Puck et Mike étaient assis dans le salon du médecin en train de regarder un film d'action. Le médecin lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Je lui ai tout dit ! Il se demandait pourquoi tu ne venais plus au bar et que t'étais aussi stressé », répondit Mike avant tourner la tête vers le grand écran posé sur un meuble de télé bas et blanc laqué comme le reste du salon/salle à manger.

« Bien… », il marmonna, louchant à peine vers le grand aux cheveux bruns. Finn était très grand même, près de 2m et il avait ce visage tout mignon d'enfant avec des yeux marron et des cheveux courts. Il était le gentil de leur bande, toujours très attentionné et poli. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il était marié depuis cinq ans et que sa femme semblait accro à lui.

« Ca veut dire très mal », ajouta Mike en buvant une gorgée de soda. Les trois hommes adoraient boire de la bière mais ils savaient rester sérieux et avoir des limites. Aucun d'eux ne voulait provoquer un accident. S'ils décidaient de boire plus, ils prenaient un taxi.

« Donc ? »

« Rien ! », grogna Puck en secouant la tête.

Mike rigola et s'appuya sur le bord du canapé noir. « Ca veut dire que quelque chose s'est passé »

« T'es ma mère ou quoi ? », l'agressa Puck en s'agitant. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je… Je vais avoir deux gosses que je pourrai jamais voir parce que si on apprend que j'ai vendu mon sperme à ma propre clinique, je vais être dans la merde ! »

« Deux ? », cria l'Asiatique plus que choqué. Il savait que Puck allait avoir un enfant, mais deux, c'était énorme !

« Oui, deux ! C'est des jumeaux, des vrais même ! Grossesse gémellaire monozygote mono-amniotique monochoriale ». En bref, c'était des jumeaux se développant dans la même cavité amniotique, dans la même poche.

« Ouah… »

« Moi je trouve ça super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des vrais jumeaux… Mais t'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour rattraper la situation ? », demanda Finn d'une voix douce. « Il y a pas des exceptions ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Nan… Sauf si tu veux que j'aille la marier et prouver qu'on était ensemble quand j'ai utilisé mon sperme pour féconder ses œufs »

« Merde »

« Mmm »

« Tu veux pas en parler plus ? »

« Non ! », il affirma sans agresser Finn. Il ne voulait juste pas en parler maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Il était peut-être un sale con parfois, mais il avait quand même une âme et imaginer ses enfants… ça le faisait flipper.

« Tu sais, avec Beth et tout ça, c'est normal que tu te sentes mal », expliqua le grand brun alors que Mike était parti chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine. Beth était la petite fille qu'il avait eu au lycée. La mère n'était personne d'autre que Quinn Fabray qui était à cette époque la petite amie de Finn. Un soir, ils avaient un peu trop bu et Puck avait couché avec elle. Neuf mois plus tard, il partait de l'hôpital sans sa fille parce que Quinn, une jolie blonde et cher leader, avait décider de la faire adopter. Puck avait eu de mal à accepter que c'était la meilleur décision à prendre.

Puck ne vivait pas à Manhattan mais à Forest Hill. Il avait décidé de faire construire sa maison là pour des raisons financières. Les terrains étaient beaucoup moins chers et il voulait un grand jardin. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait depuis maintenant deux ans dans cette belle maison moderne mais classique à la fois. La façade extérieure était en briques rouge clair et les fenêtres blanches à petits carreaux et à guillotine. Le jardin était grand avec une piscine exotique barricadée et avec un terrain de basket. Il y avait aussi un grand barbecue en pierre et une table en bois et en acier moderne.

Quant à l'intérieur, c'était très moderne. Le séjour était gris clair avec des meubles blancs modernes et deux canapés en cuir noir et la cuisine était grande et noire, du style classique mais avec des poignées en métal modernes et un sol en parquet moderne mais brun foncé.

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas envie d'en parler et de faire comme si j'avais jamais connu cette femme »

« Tu l'aimais bien ? »

« Comment ça ? Je la connaissais à peine ! A part son dossier médical, son utérus et son vagin, je connais rien d'elle !»

« T'as dû parler avec elle »

« Elle sera une bonne mère », conclut-il avant de changer de conversation. C'était fini. Il allait oublier tout ça et ne plus en parler. Avec un peu de chance, la grossesse de Rachel allait bien se passer et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'elle. « Sauf que je dois assister à l'accouchement », il cracha quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu verras tes gamins au moins une fois. Prends-le comme une chance »

« Ouais… je vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre »

« Je sais mais tu vas refuser »

« Je ne vais pas aller tout lui avouer, je vais pas avoir ce culot et perdre tout à cause d'une stupide erreur que j'ai faite quand j'ai ouvert ce putain cabinet ! », cria-t-elle avant de se lever et d'aller boire un verre dans la cuisine. Il n'allait certainement pas convaincre Rachel de le laisser voir les enfants. Et il n'avait certainement pas envie de lui expliquer que le sperme qu'elle avait choisi était… vendu illégalement et qu'il était le donneur en question.

* * *

**Voilà enfin du Puckleberry et il y en aura toujours dans les autres chapitres ! Un grand merci pour votre soutien !**

**Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre alors ? Dites-le moi ! Voir que cette histoire plait me rend super heureuse et me donne envie de poster plus rapidement :D**

**Pour les jumeaux, filles ou garçons (même sexe puisque vrais jumeaux :p )? Pour l'instant, je pense que ça sera filles, mais ça peut toujours changer ;) Pareil pour les prénoms !**

**J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! 95% Puckleberry**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

En cinq mois beaucoup de choses évoluaient. Les couples se séparaient comme Kurt et son petit ami, les autres se renforçaient, à l'image de Finn et sa femme, d'autres se formaient comme Mike et Julia et d'autres recevaient beaucoup de surprises.

Pour Rachel, sa vie avait complètement changé. Tout d'abord, elle ne réalisait vraiment pas ce que deux bébés voulaient dire mais cela changea très vite quand elle remarqua que son ventre grossissait bien plus vite que celui d'une femme enceinte d'un seul bébé. Elle comprit alors ce que ça voulait dire. Deux bébés, c'était le double d'un !

En effet, tout se multipliait par deux. La chambre, les vêtements, la poussette, le siège auto, les couches, les biberons… Tout ! Sans compter les futurs frais de scolarité. Mais il y avait aussi son appartement qui au final n'était pas grand que ça. Ses 50 m² n'allaient peut-être pas suffire pour elle et les jumeaux une fois ces derniers allaient grandir.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que son ventre se développa très vite et l'obligea à arrêter de jouer sur scène dès le troisième mois. Harry la félicita pour son choix d'être maman et organisa même une petite fête pour lui dire au revoir. Et comme par miracle, tous ses collègues lui offrirent des biberons, des vêtements, des baby-phones, des tûtes…. Toutes des choses très utiles qu'elle n'avait pu avoir besoin d'acheter.

Quant à Puck, rien ne changea vraiment pour lui. Il continuait d'éviter de penser à Rachel et aux bébés et continua sa vie. Il travailla et profita comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sa mère était même venue le voir pendant une semaine et l'avait aidé à déstresser. Elle lui faisait de bons petits plats et ne lui faisait pas un commentaire sur ses heures de travail ou autre chose.

Mais en dépit de ses nombreuses tentatives, Rachel occupait toujours ses pensées. Chaque jour, il l'imaginait et il savait qu'aujourd'hui, elle était enceinte de six mois et demi. Les bébés devaient surement lui donner des coups à cette heure-ci. Elle devait certainement aussi dû commencer à ressentir de la fatigue et avoir besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Elle était surement aussi en train de préparer la chambre et de trouver des prénoms. Toutes ces étapes, il allait les manquer mais dans un sens c'était peut-être pour un mieux. Avec Beth, il avait participé à tout ça et devoir la laisser partir avait été encore plus douloureux.

En janvier, il se décida quand même à prendre quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées. Il n'en n'avait pris qu'une cet été et il détestait travailler l'hiver, alors c'était l'occasion parfaite pour fermer son cabinet. Il partit donc une semaine au Canada faire du ski avant de rentrer à New York.

Un matin, alors qu'il était dans sa cuisine en train de se préparer un sandwich, son portable sonna. C'était le portable de l'hôpital et par conséquent une urgence. Il se sentait déjà chanceux que ce téléphone n'avait pas sonné avant.

« Docteur Puckerman », il répondit après avoir avalé une bouchée de son déjeuner.

« Docteur Puckerman ? C'est le docteur McKenzie»

« Oui… », dit-il, laissant l'autre homme s'exprimer. Le docteur McKenzie était surement le gynécologue le plus aimé de Manhattan. Il était noir mais très sympathique et sérieux. Toutes les femmes le voulaient.

« Il y a cinq mois, je vous ai envoyé une de mes patientes, mademoiselle Rachel Berry. Une jeune femme de trente et un ans célibataire que vous avez inséminée par fécondation in vitro »

« Oui, je m'en souviens. Elle n'a pas fait de fausse couche ? », il se renseigna, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'elle portait ses enfants. Il devait rester le plus impassible possible sur cette question.

« Non, tout s'est bien déroulé sur ce point-là »

« Je peux vous aider pour quoi alors ? »

« Rachel est actuellement à l'hôpital. Elle vient d'avoir des contractions, et comme pour chacune de vos patientes, je dois vous contacter s'il y a des complications »

« Merci… Heuu… Elle est dans votre clinique ? », il demanda en tournant en rond dans sa cuisine. Il était encore en caleçon malgré la très basse température à l'extérieur.

« Oui ! Une infirmière vous donnera son dossier quand vous serez là et je vous téléphonerai en fin d'après-midi pour qu'on arrange un rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Berry »

« Ok. Je serai à la clinique d'ici une heure. Tous les examens ont été faits ? »

« Oui ! Vous verrez, tout est dans son dossier »

« D'accord, on va juste essayer de collaborer et se mettre d'accord avec elle sur les décisions à prendre ? Ce n'est jamais très bon des contractions aussi tôt dans une grossesse »

« Oui, au revoir, docteur Puckerman »

« Mmm », il raccrocha avant de soupirer longuement. Comment allait-il agir face à elle ? Devait-il tout lui dire ou juste se taire ? Devait-il être professionnel ou se comporter comme un ami ? Puck arrêta de réfléchir et enfila un jean, une chemise noire, des chaussures, une veste et se dirigea vers la clinique qui se trouvait à une demi-heure de chez lui. Il aurait pu finir son déjeuner et prendre tout son temps avant d'y aller, mais ça l'inquiétait de penser que … ses enfants pouvaient être en danger. Dans l'ascenseur, il envoya un message à Mike pour le prévenir des évènements et marcha vers l'accueil.

« Salut », oui, il était toujours très détendu face aux inconnus ! « Je suis le docteur Puckerman, je voudrais voir Rachel Berry, elle est enceinte de six mois et demi »

La jeune secrétaire lança alors une recherche dans son ordinateur et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait peut-être couché avec elle mais… elle n'était pas si bien que ça ! Il lui lança donc juste un faux sourire.

« Bonjour docteur Puckerman…Chambre 213 et », elle se baissa pour atteindre le dernier tiroir de son bureau. « Voici son dossier »

« Merci », il répondit tout simplement sans même regarder la fille une dernière fois et en avançant vers la chambre de Rachel. Son dossier disait qu'elle avait été admise à l'hôpital hier après avoir eu de douloureuses contractions mais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les bébés. C'était deux petites filles. Deux filles ! Quand Puck vit ça, il sentit toutes ses émotions revenir. Il se souvint alors de Beth. Sa petite fille qui allait avoir 18 ans cette année. Il n'avait que seize ans quand elle était née et il ne l'avait vue que peu de fois après sa naissance mais elle était venue le voir l'année dernière. Elle était belle et intelligente. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme sa mère et les yeux verts de son père. Beth savait depuis toujours qu'elle avait été adoptée et de temps en temps, elle allait voir son père et sa mère biologique ou leur passait tout simplement un coup de téléphone pour leur dire qu'elle allait bien.

Alors, aujourd'hui quand il lut sur cette feuille blanche que Rachel était enceinte de deux petites filles, il avait une envie irrésistible de tout lui avouer pour pouvoir faire partie de la vie de ces deux bébés. Même s'il avait une attitude d'homme à femmes, être père avait toujours été un de ses rêves. Comme chaque homme en fait…

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua doucement et pénétra dans la pièce aux tons pastel. Un lit était au centre de la chambre et une grande fenêtre se trouvait à gauche. Une armoire et une télé étaient en face du lit dans lequel Rachel était couchée. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle s'assit et le fixa. Son ventre était déjà très gros et elle était légèrement cernée par la fatigue.

« Bonjour », elle murmura timidement, en continuant de le regarder.

Il posa le dossier à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé au pied du lit et s'avança vers d'elle. « Ca va ? », il s'inquiéta en tentant de cacher ses émotions et ses sentiments.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui »

« Menteuse »

« D'accord, j'ai incroyablement mal au dos et j'ai peur d'accoucher d'un instant à l'autre », elle avoua et il lui donna un regard réconfortant en secouant la tête.

« Je peux ? », il demanda alors qu'il regardait son ventre. Rachel avait repoussé sa couverture au pied du lit et était dans une robe de nuit pourpre en coton.

« Bien sûr », elle accepta et il posa délicatement ses mains sur son ventre. Ses gestes restaient très professionnels mais il sentit tout de même les bébés bouger. Elles étaient actives et bien présentes. Il rigola doucement en regardant Rachel. C'était aussi les siennes après tout. « Elles ont l'air d'être bien placées d'après les échographies, tu pourras surement accoucher naturellement ». Il n'hésita pas à la tutoyer et ça ne la choqua pas. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle était sexy après l'avoir embrassée, alors la tutoyer semblait … logique. « Si ça ne te fait pas trop peur »

« Non, je veux accoucher naturellement ». Il baissa sa robe de nuit et remonta la couverture sur ses jambes. Il croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et la fixa. « C'est le docteur McKenzie qui t'as contacté ? »

« Mmm. Il m'a appelée il y a une à peine trois quarts d'heure quand j'étais en train de manger un délicieux sandwich dans ma cuisine »

« Désolée… »

« C'est pas grave. J'aurais préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances mais on dirait bien que ces deux petites sont pressées de venir au monde », il plaisanta et elle rigola enfin en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Elle était toute mignonne et timide. « Tu devrais pouvoir rentrer chez toi dans la semaine »

« Ce n'est pas risqué pour les filles ? »

« Pas si un médecin vient te voir tous les jours et si tu restes calme », dit-il franchement, maintenant assis sur le bout du lit, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Rachel.

« Le docteur McKenzie ne fait pas les visites à domicile-»

« Je viendrai ! », il la coupa. C'était évident pour lui. C'était pour le bien des bébés. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

« Vraiment ? Ca serait très gentil, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux »

« Ca me dérange pas. J'ai encore une semaine et demie de vacances avant de reprendre le boulot »

« Je- »

« T'es une patiente un peu spéciale, alors n'essaie surtout pas de t'excuser ! Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il la vit rougir mais elle ne le quitta pas des yeux.

« J'espère que je suis spéciale, à moins que tu n'embrasses toutes tes patientes après leur avoir annoncé qu'elles sont enceintes ». Il pouffa de rire à sa phrase et elle fit de même.

« Je fais pas ça tous les jours. En général, mes patientes sont en couples et plus âgées que moi ! Les couguars m'intéressaient plus quand j'avais dix-sept ans ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu… »

« Je couchais avec les mères de mes copains, enfin seulement qui avaient un beau corps et qui me draguaient »

« Tu es… C'est horrible ! Comment … », elle balbutia.

« J'aimais ça », il rigola et il se sentait bien. Les discussions étaient faciles entre eux deux, même s'ils se connaissaient à peine et qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis cinq mois. « Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ces cinq derniers mois ? »

« Heuu…. C'était dur ? », elle commença et il haussa les sourcils pour qu'elle continue. Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur elle. « Quand j'ai réalisé que c'était des jumeaux, vraiment réalisé, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Il fallait tout multiplier par deux. Les berceaux, les vêtements, les biberons, les chaises hautes, les jeux, les transats, les couches, le frais, les… Tout ! C'était un peu stressant mais finalement je m'y suis habituée et je me dis qu'une fois que je tiendrai mes filles, j'oublierai tous les problèmes qui pourront nous entourer »

« Des filles »

« C'est certainement ce qui me plait de plus ! », se réjouit-elle, le faisant sourire. « J'espérais que ça soit une fille mais là, je vais en avoir deux pour le prix d'une ! Et deux les mêmes, c'est magnifique ! Il n'y a encore jamais eu de jumeaux dans ma famille alors ils sont tous excités »

« Deux mini miss Broadway »

« J'arriverai les différencier ? », elle s'inquiéta soudainement. « J'ai peur de les inverser »

« Tous les parents disent que ça se fait tout seul, donc pourquoi ça serait différent pour toi ? »

« J'ai aussi peur de ne pas m'en sortir. Je vis seule dans un appartement, au dixième étage ! Mes amis travaillent à plein temps et la plupart de ma famille vit à Buffalo dont mes pères qui sont d'ailleurs souvent en voyage »

« Ca ira »

« J'ai peur de me sentir seule et débordée. Deux bébés, c'est vraiment beaucoup », elle insista et Puck commença à se sentir mal, se rendant compte de la situation. Elle allait devoir élever deux bébés seule, toute seule ! Et lui, il allait continuer sa vie tranquillos !

« Tout ira bien », dit-il en posant, sans s'en rendre compte, sa main sur sa cuisse. Elle baissa la tête et caressa son ventre bien rond. « Des prénoms en vue ? »

« Juste un, Zoey ! », elle rigola nerveusement et il prit ça pour une chance. Il avait peut-être une chance de donner quelque chose à ses filles. « J'espère en trouver un autre avant d'accoucher mais je veux qu'il soit… qu'il sonne bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Alya », il lâcha et elle le fixa avec de gros yeux. « Pour le prénom… si t'aimes bien »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? », elle demanda alors et il paniqua, frottant ses mains sur son jean. « Tu es si gentil, attentionné et hilarant avec moi ! »

« Je… », il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « J'en ai juste envie ! Ca doit être ton ventre qui m'impressionne »

« Merci et j'aime beaucoup Alya. C'est très féminin et original »

« Mmm… Je… Personne ne vient te voir ? »

« Une amie va venir dès que son spectacle sera terminé ! Elle est aussi actrice sur Broadway »

« Je vais aller me chercher un café, tu veux quelque chose ? », il lui proposa en s'approchant de la porte. « Café ? Glace ? Soupe ? Sandwich ? Eau ? »

« Un sandwich à la viande ! », elle s'écria à moitié et il rigola. C'était comme si elle attendait ça depuis toujours. « J'étais végétarienne avant mais depuis que je suis enceinte, je n'arrive pas tenir une journée sans manger de viande ! Alors à cet instant, j'ai vraiment vraiment vraiment envie d'un sandwich »

« Je vais te trouver ça alors »

« Ca serait incroyable ! »

* * *

**Bon ? Mauvais ? Trop court ? En bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre qui se passe cinq mois plus tard ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite review.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires :D Ca me rend juste super heureuse quand je vois que vous aimez l'histoire !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

_(Merci à AmyLynn qui est une de mes meilleures amies et qui m'aide à mettre à jour mes histoires ! (Mais essaye de ne pas commenter avec mon compte, hein ?!) _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Rachel se retrouva seule lorsque Noah retourna chez lui. Ils avaient discuté pendant près de deux heures et il semblait être un homme bien. Certes, il avait des remarques déplacées et il n'hésitait pas à parler de lui à la troisième personne mais il était hilarant. Ses réactions étaient spontanées et il n'hésitait pas à se moquer d'elle. Notamment lorsqu'elle mangeait avec ses manières de « princesse » mais s'en mettait quand même partout.

C'était facile d'être avec lui. Elle ne devait pas réfléchir. Elle avait juste à l'écouter ou à parler. Rachel le connaissait vraiment que très peu mais il avait ce comportement incroyable avec elle. Elle savait que ça cachait surement quelque chose mais elle essaya d'ignorer ce pressentit.

Au moment où il quitta sa chambre, il ne l'embrassa pas comme lorsqu'il l'avait quittée la dernière fois. Elle s'en doutait pas un peu mais elle fut tout de même surprise lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son front en lui murmurant qu'il allait être là.

« Je parie que tu t'es ennuyée à mourir sans nous à tes chevets », plaisanta Mercedes en entrant dans la chambre, Sam étant derrière elle avec un sachet à la main. Il vint l'embrasser sur la joue et lui donna le contenu. Le couple soutenait Rachel le autant qu'il le pouvait même si c'était difficile étant donné qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à temps plein.

« On sait que tu dois faire attention à ta ligne, mais puisque les hôpitaux ne sont pas réputés pour leur nourriture grasse et que les divas ont besoin de grossir, on en a profité pour te ramener tes bagels préférés »

Elle accepta le cadeau mais le posa directement sur la table de nuit. « Merci beaucoup mais… je n'ai pas très faim »

« Comment ça ? », demanda son amie d'un air légèrement choqué alors qu'elle était assise sur le lit et caressait le ventre de Rachel. « Tu as déjà mangé ? »

« Le docteur Puckerman est venu et on a mangé un sandwich ensemble », expliqua la brune et Mercedes leva les yeux vers elle. Elle voulait définitivement en savoir plus. En fait, Mercedes Jones avait besoin de ragots pour vivre ! Cette femme aimait tout savoir sur tout le monde.

« Qu'on soit clair, tu parles bien du docteur Puckerman ? Celui qui t'as embrassée cet été pour je ne sais quelle raison ?! »

Elle acquiesça. « Celui-là »

« Il est venu ?! »

« Etant donné que la grossesse ne se passe pas comme prévu, il va devoir collaborer avec le docteur McKenzie. Il est venu voir mes constantes et il m'a proposé de m'acheter à manger »

« Il est toujours aussi sexy ? »

« Mercedes ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Donc ? », ajouta Sam et sa femme lui fit un clin d'œil. « Toujours aussi beau, marrant et mal élevé en même temps ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mal élevé, j'ai juste dit que son vocabulaire n'était pas digne de celui d'un médecin »

Mercedes rigola et tourna la tête vers le grand blond qui était assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit. « Je traduis, il est incroyablement sexy, gentil et viril ! Et désolée ma chérie, mais tu aimes les hommes virils », elle finit en regardant la petite brune.

« Jesse n'était pas très viril ! Il avait un corps de danseur légèrement musclé et-»

« Pas physiquement mais sa façon de parler l'était ! Il était même légèrement macho sur les bords »

« Mercedes ! Pourquoi as-tu toujours ce besoin de me contredire ?», gronda encore Rachel. Les hormones de grossesse la faisaient vraiment démarrer au quart de tour.

« Tu peux sortir quand alors ? Pour qu'on puisse s'arranger pour te ramener à ton appartement »

« Dans la semaine surement mais j'aurai une réponse concrète ce soir. Le docteur Puckerman et McKenzie ont un entretien me concernant en début de soirée »

« Oh… Il n'y a donc aucun risque pour les petites divas que tu quittes l'hôpital ? Parce que un accouchement aussi prématuré est vraiment la dernière chose dont on a besoin ! »

« Le docteur Puckerman viendra tous les jours me faire un examen. Rassurée ? »

« Oh… »

« Arrêtez avec tous ces sous-entendus, vous deux ! Le docteur Puckerman est mon médecin ! Peu importe ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq mois, notre relation reste strictement professionnelle ! Je n'ai plus vingt ans ! Les amourettes ou les flirts, c'est terminés »

« Ce gars t'a carrément embrassée sur un parking alors qu'il savait que t'étais enceinte et excuses-moi mais aucun homme ne fait ça à moins qu'il ressente quelque chose ! »

« C'est vrai », dit Sam et Rachel le fusilla du regard. Ces deux là étaient impossibles parfois. Sam ne parlait pas beaucoup mais dès qu'il ouvrait sa bouche, il faisait des ravages. Et Rachel avait toujours été sa cible favorite. « Il t'aurait pas dit son prénom par hasard ? »

« Il ne me l'a pas dit mais je l'ai lu sur son badge »

« Et ? Prénom très masculin et viril comme Jack ou plutôt vieillot et classe comme Victor ? »

« Noah Puckerman », elle avoua avec un petit sourire. En plus d'être beau, il avait un magnifique prénom. « Il est juif, je pense. J'ai l'impression que des Puckerman venaient au même temple que moi mais ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Le seul enfant qu'ils avaient était une fille prénommée Aviva et elle était blonde »

« Quoi ? Noah Puckerman ? », demanda Sam comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'hyper étonnant. Il avait les yeux plissés et un regard que Rachel connaissait très bien.

« Tu le connais ? »

« Et comment ! Ca fait six mois qu'il vient presque tous les jours boire un cappuccino et manger des bagels »

« Tu ne nous avais jamais parlé de lui »

« Puck ? », balbutia Rachel en plissant les yeux. Sam parlait souvent de cet homme au cappuccino et aux bagels ! Il venait sans cesse depuis cet été !

Mercedes était encore plus étonnée que Rachel. « Le gynécologue ? »

« J'ai supposé qu'il était gynéco mais il ne m'a jamais concrètement dit ce qu'il faisait »

« Il est gynécologue spécialisé dans la génétique et il a aussi une licence pour… je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle mais il a un tas de diplômes pour faire ce qu'il fait maintenant », les coupa Rachel. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que le docteur Puckerman est ton… nouveau copain… »

« C'est parfait ! », se réjouit Mercedes. « Ca va être encore plus facile pour vous de vous voir. Tu devrais rester à la maison en attendant l'accouchement ». Rachel savait très bien qu'elle préparait un plan. Sa meilleure amie essayait toujours de la caser. Il y avait d'abord eu Harry, le dentiste, ensuite Josh, le guitariste, et puis… Et puis Rachel avait rencontré Jesse, un acteur avec qui elle était restée deux ans. Leur histoire s'était mal terminée. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et la jalousie rendait leur relation malsaine.

« Il ne se passe rien entre nous, Mercedes et non, je ne vais pas venir vivre avec toi et Sam ! Vous vivez dans un appartement deux chambres et Sam est l'homme le plus bruyant et maladroit du monde. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que vous soyez dans la pièce d'à côté quand il doit m'examiner »

« Il t'a embrassée ! »

« L'été dernier ! »

« Et ?! »

« On parlera de ça un autre jour », marmonna Rachel. Ce n'était pas une dispute. En fait, les trois d'entre eux souriaient. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de dormir »

« Comme tu veux mais maintenant, laisse-moi dire au revoir aux les mini divas »

« Zoey et Alya »

« Quoi ? »

« Les prénoms, Zoey et Alya », elle répéta avec un grand sourire. « Ce n'est pas juif mais c'est original et féminin comme je le voulais »

« J'aime beaucoup »

* * *

Le soir même, elle recevait la nouvelle. Etant donné l'étroitesse de son bassin et de son corps en lui-même, les bébés n'allaient pas pouvoir y rester jusqu'à terme. Ceci en plus des contractions qui étaient les premiers signes d'un accouchement prématuré, Rachel n'avait plus qu'à espérer. Espérer que les filles n'aient aucun problème respiratoire lors de l'accouchement. Et pour éviter ça, elle devait tenir en quelques semaines.

Ayant décidé de rentrer chez elle, Puck allait venir la voir tous les jours en matinée et en fin d'après-midi jusqu'à sa 28ème semaine de grossesse. Ensuite, elle allait être obligée retourner à la clinique. Et l'accouchement allait surement arriver avant la 32ème semaine.

« Salut », il marmonna en entrant dans sa chambre cinq jours plus tard. Rachel avait pu quitter la clinique deux jours auparavant et Puck venait la voir deux fois par jour. Souvent il la consultait et puis ils discutaient pendant une bonne demi-heure. Parfois, il ramenait même des petits snack à manger. De cette manière, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui. Il adorait le porc même si sa mère refusait qu'il en mange et il adorait se gaver de chocolat et de bagels. « Ca va ? »

« Mmm », elle marmonna encore un peu endormie. Il était passé neuf heures du matin mais dormir était sa priorité actuellement ainsi que manger. « Excuse-moi, je me suis rendormie après avoir pris un bain »

« C'est rien », il rigola en allant vers elle avec son matériel. C'était un peu étrange mais il lui prenait la tension, palpait son ventre et lui faisait un examen gynécologique (une seule fois par jour pour ce dernier) pour voir si le col de l'utérus n'était pas dilaté. Durant ces étapes, il restait plus au moins sérieux et après et seulement après, il se lâchait et s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

« Voilà ! Fini pour aujourd'hui »

« Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fois par jour que tu fais cet examen parce que c'est un peu gênant de devoir subir ça chez soi », elle s'exprima en s'asseyant. Elle portait une robe de grossesse noire et ses cheveux étaient attachés dans une haute queue-de-cheval. Elle ne portait presque pas de maquillage. C'était un peu compliquer de se maquiller dans son lit.

« Subir ? Dis que je ne suis pas doux »

« Mais non… », elle rigola. « Je…»

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire et c'est bien pour cette raison que je suis content de ne pas être une femme »

« Méchant ! Moi, je suis là, enceinte de six mois et je ne peux rien faire et en plus, tous les jours un beau docteur vient… faire son travail ! »

« Merci », il ricana et elle plissa les sourcils avec interrogation avant de comprendre.

Elle se sentait soudain mal à l'aise. « Je l'ai dit tout haut ? »

« Mmm. Mais, c'est bien, j'aime quand on me dit ce genre de choses »

« Même de la part de tes patientes ? »

« Je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade ! A moins que t'embrasses et rigoles avec tous tes médecins »

« Ca m'arrive », dit-elle d'un air narquois avant de sourire. Elle avait toujours ses mains sur son ventre. Elle aimait sentir ses filles bouger. « Je vais les appeler Zoey et Alya »

« Vraiment ? », il semblait très surpris. Mais, c'était surtout parce que ça le touchait qu'elle ait choisi le prénom qu'il avait proposé. « Sûre de toi ? »

« Certaine ! Et Samy et Mercedes seront les parrains et marraines »

« Samy ? »

« Le blond du café »

« Ah oui, il m'a parlé de toi l'autre jour. En fait, il me parle de toi depuis six mois et j'ai jamais fait aucun rapport. A croire qu'il y ait cent mille Rachel enceinte de jumeaux à New York »

« Je te croyais plus subtil », dit-elle en le fixant. Il portait un fin pull bleu marine en coton et un jeans noir. Il était très beau pour son âge, qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas d'ailleurs. « Tu as quel âge ? »

« Pourquoi ?! », il lui demanda en plissant les yeux et en lui faisant ce regard qu'il arrivait très bien faire. Il devait surement attirer plein de femmes de cette façon.

« Curieuse », répondit-elle franchement en haussant les épaules. « Donc ? »

« J'ai eu trente-quatre ans le 10 novembre »

« Oh, le jour de la St Noah ! », elle sauta de joie. Les hormones lui jouaient beaucoup de tours. « Je ne me trompe pas, hein ? »

« Nan ! Ma mère ne savait pas comment m'appeler et comme par hasard le 10 novembre était le jour de la Saint Noah qui est un prénom juif. Elle n'a pas su résister »

« Tu es juif ? »

« Mmm… Tu es enquêtrice ?»

« Enquêtrice juive avec un talent pour le chant et enceinte de deux petites divas ! », elle lui rappela sur un ton blagueur tandis qu'il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », elle lui demanda alors, le voyant la fixer.

« Ma mère serait folle de toi ! Juive, belle, artiste et enceinte. Elle m'harcèle depuis dix ans pour que je trouve une femme comme ça »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle aime le fait que je sois enceinte », marmonna-t-elle et il remarqua qu'il venait de dire une bêtise. Quand il avait dit enceinte, il pensait à la réalité et donc aux bébés qu'elles portaient et qui étaient les siens. Pas au fait qu'elle était supposée porter les bébés d'un autre.

« C'est une fan de bébés ! », il se justifia alors et elle acquiesça. « Maintenant, fini l'interrogatoire ! Ce soir, je vais te laisser le choix de choisir ce que tu veux diner. J'ai deux amis qui possèdent un bistrot et ils servent aussi des plats alors, je vais te donner leur carte et tu m'enverras un texto en fin d'après-midi pour me dire ce que tu veux »

« Roh… tu vas me faire grossir »

« Les bébés doivent grossir ! Et en plus, si tu veux être rassurée, leurs plats ne sont généralement pas gras. Le cuistot est un accro à la diététique », il plaisanta pour se défendre et elle sourit. C'était bon signe. « Je te payerai une liposucions et toutes les autres chirurgies que tu veux si c'est ça qui t'intéresse »

« Noah ! », elle cria. « Mais l'offre reste intéressante. Surtout au niveau de la peau que j'aurai en trop après l'accouchement. Je me suis renseignée et les opérations sont extrêmement chères »

« J'aurais dû me taire. C'est la chose à ne jamais dire à une femme… »

« Trop tard, tu peux commencer à économiser ! Je compte bien retourner sur les planches de Broadway avec mon ancien corps »

* * *

« Un scotch », il lâcha en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar et le serveur en face de lui rigola mais fit ce que Puck lui demandait.

« T'as encore été la voir ? »

« Ouais », dit-il en levant légèrement les yeux et en buvant une première gorgée de son verre d'alcool. Il était en vacances !

« T'es un vrai maso ! Pourquoi tu vas la voir alors qu'après tu te sens mal ? », lui demanda Mike quelque peu confus par rapport aux actions de son ami. D'habitude, ce dernier était égoïste et faisait tout pour préserver son petit bonheur personnel. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait tout pour cette femme.

« T'as dit que je devais être plus gentil »

« Mais pas te faire souffrir non plus ! », dit-il et Puck haussa les épaules. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Comme d'hab », il marmonna sans même lever les yeux vers son ami asiatique qui servait d'autres personnes en même temps. « Tu pourras me faire un plat de spaghettis à emporter ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème. Mais t'avais pas dit que t'en avais trop mangé et que ça t'écœurait ? »

« Si mais c'est pas pour moi »

« C'est pour elle, c'est ça hein ? Bah dit donc, tu acceptes finalement ton âge »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? », il demanda avec un peu d'agressivité.

« Que tu te comportes bien ! Tu laisses pas la femme mourir de faim. Tu t'es finalement rendu compte que tu pouvais te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre plus que de toi-même ! Félicitations ! »

« Elle porte mes gosses ! Je vais pas la laisser crever dans son lit »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es tout mignon, comme Finn ! », il le taquina et Puck senti tout de suite son sang monter à ses oreilles. « Allez, je rigole »

« Je l'espère bien parce être mignon comme Finn, c'est… »

« Impossible ?! »

« Pire que ça même »

« Donc un plat de spaghettis pour ta nouvelle petite amie ? »

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie »

« Presque », insista le garçon asiatique et Puck le tua du regard. Il leva alors les mains en signe d'innocence. « Mais tu l'aimes bien »

« Ouais. Elle est sympa et sexy ! Même enceinte », il répondit honnêtement parce que c'était ce qu'il pensait et il n'avait pas honte de penser ça. « Elle parle un peu beaucoup parfois et est hyper perfectionniste, mais elle est bien »

« En bref, tu… ça te déplairait pas de sortir avec elle ? »

« Ca va être un peu difficile, à part pour se laver et aller aux toilettes, elle peut pas bouger »

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Elle peut bouger, elle doit juste rester le plus calme possible ! Tu m'as toi-même expliqué son état »

« Ok, elle pourrait sortir pour un soir mais… non ! »

« Non ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Autant être maso jusqu'au bout ! », plaisanta Mike et le médecin rigola aussi avant de prendre le plat de pâtes et de rejoindre Rachel. En arrivant chez elle, il la trouva assise sur son canapé en train de regarder un reportage sur les plus grands spectacles de Broadway. Si ça ne tenait qu'à ça il serait parti, mais à la place il alla la rejoindre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que regarder une personne manger serait aussi passionnant.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain sera vite là :D Quelques petites reviews en attendant ?**

**S'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Parfois, je suis pas très claire xD**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Il ne savait plus quoi penser et sa vie était actuellement un désastre, mais il ne ratait pas un rendez-vous avec Rachel. Il l'examinait et discutait avec elle. C'était toujours agréable de passer du temps avec lui pour elle. Jamais Rachel n'aurait imaginé se lier d'amitié avec le médecin qui l'avait aidée à tomber enceinte mais il était amusant, beau et attentif. Il semblait même beaucoup s'intéresser aux jumelles.

« T'as déjà tout ce qu'il te faut ? », il lui demanda un matin. Il était venu un peu plus tard avec des gaufres. Il était un fan de gaufres ! Et elle ? Ca ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. « Pour les bébés, je veux dire »

« Oh… Pas vraiment », elle avoua et il leva la tête vers elle. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé blanc en cuir de Rachel. Le salon faisait une vingtaine de mètres carrés et les meubles étaient brun foncé mais fins. Ils ne rendaient donc pas la pièce sombre. « Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des contractions aussi tôt dans la grossesse... J'ai juste eu le temps d'acheter les chambres »

« Vraiment ? », il s'étonna. Les femmes n'étaient-elles pas supposées être accro au shopping quand elles étaient enceintes ?

« J'ai surement quelques vêtements dans mon dernier tiroir mais je n'ai pas vraiment encore fait d'achats. J'ai su que c'était des filles il y a seulement deux semaines et je ne voulais pas acheter beaucoup tant que je n'étais pas sûre du sexe »

« Ouais… »

« Je ne risque pas d'accoucher d'une minute à l'autre ? »

« Je ne pense pas, Rachel », il marmonna en secouant la tête. Il l'appelait rarement par son prénom mais c'était agréable. Elle caressa son ventre nerveusement. « Mais tu devrais quand même te débrouiller pour avoir tout ce qu'il faut. On sait jamais… Je vais pas te mentir. C'est assez fréquent que les femmes dans ton état accouchent prématurément et de façon inattendue »

« Oui… Mais comment je peux me procurer tout ? Je ne peux pas marcher plus de dix minutes par jour et je refuse de laisser Mercedes ou Kurt préparer la chambre des filles ! Ils vont… Non ! », elle expliqua, concentrée dans ses paroles et le front plissé. Il rigola en la regardant. Elle était hilarante.

« Je suis encore en congé pendant trois jours… Je peux t'amener dans un magasin ! Je dois bien avoir une chaise roulante au cabinet et- »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Heu… », il commença en prenant une grande respiration. « Les magasins ne sont pas mes plus grands amis mais ouais… Je pourrais », il termina et elle sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça pendant quelques secondes avant que ça ne devienne trop étrange et qu'elle s'écarte de lui.

« Merci, Noah ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Je vais devoir faire une liste ! Il me faut tellement …. Des relax, une poussette, des jouets, des vêtements, des maxi cosy,… »

« Mmm », il marmonna en fixant son ventre. Il se demandait si elle allait s'en sortir. Tous ces trucs coûtaient cher et il y avait deux bébés dans son ventre ! « Demain, alors ? Si t'as le temps de faire ta liste et- »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! », elle cria comme il rigola. « Je suis certaine que tu n'imagines même pas tout ce dont peut avoir besoin un bébé »

« Oh si crois-moi, je sais ! », dit-il mais elle était déjà en train de faire sa liste. Il était content de la voir heureuse. Si elle était heureuse, les jumelles étaient heureuses et c'était le plus important pour lui. Après quelques minutes, il se leva du canapé, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta l'appartement. Elle le salua en sachant qu'il reviendrait le soir même. Tout était si parfait à l'heure actuelle pour elle !

Tout était si compliqué pour lui !

* * *

La dernière semaine de ses vacances ne se passa pas réellement comme il l'avait imaginée, c'est-à-dire tranquille, sans aucun stress et surtout avec beaucoup de sorties, d'alcool et de filles. Pourtant, il ne sortit que deux fois avec Finn et aujourd'hui, il marchait dans les rues de New York avec Mike. Tous les deux étaient en train de boire un cappuccino du café de Sam.

« Finn est persuadé qu'on devrait agrandir le bar », continua Mike qui parlait depuis quelques minutes de ses projets professionnels. « Les clients se font de plus en plus nombreux et la salle devient trop petite »

« Ca serait pas mal mais comment vous allez faire ? Déménager ou aménager l'étage du dessus ? »

« Honnêtement, j'en ai encore aucune idée. On va devoir regarder à ça mais ça serait vraiment pas mal d'agrandir. En plus Julia est architecte, elle pourrait nous aider »

Puck ricana en écoutant Mike. Le gars sortait avec Julia depuis deux mois et il était tout sérieux à propos de leur relation. C'était… nouveau de voir ce côté-là de Mike. « Ouais… »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? », rétorqua Puck comme il venait de jeter son café dans une poubelle et de mettre ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire. « Mon cabinet est largement assez grand. J'ai un bureau de 50m², j'ai rien besoin de plus »

« Je parle pas de ça ! Je parle de Rachel ! »

« Oh… Ca va… Je pense qu'elle peut tenir encore un moment. Elle n'a plus eu aucune contraction depuis qu'elle est sortie de la clinique et elle mange bien. C'est bon pour les jumelles », il expliqua, soudainement plus attentif à la conversation.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas lui dire la vérité ? »

« Non ! Je… J'ai pas envie de la stresser. Maintenant que je passe un peu de temps avec elle, je- »

« Beaucoup tu veux dire ? », le coupa Mike avec un sourire en coin, faisant soupirer Puck.

« Si tu veux ! On apprend vraiment à se connaitre et si je lui dis que ma secrétaire a faire une grosse erreur, en partie à cause de moi, et que je suis le père de ses bébés, elle va stresser et accoucher sur le champ »

« Tu vas lui dire un jour au moins ? », s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant son ami. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il avait beaucoup souffert avec le départ de Beth. « Finn m'a beaucoup parlé de l'époque où t'as dû laisser ta petite fille partir et… t'as été mal pendant un moment »

« C'est différent cette fois-ci », marmonna Puck, repensant alors à Beth. Il avait envie de la voir tous les jours. Dire qu'elle avait déjà dix-huit ans. Il se sentait vieux en regardant la réalité en face.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que quelques heures plus tard qu'il alla chercher une chaise roulante dans son cabinet avant de rouler en direction de l'appartement de Rachel. Cette dernière l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui dire de venir la chercher en début d'après-midi.

Quand il arriva, elle était déjà prête, une veste sur le dos et sa … grande liste dans les mains.

« J'espère que t'as ta carte de crédit parce que ta liste est… vachement longue », il plaisanta comme elle s'assit sur la chaise. Sa veste était ouverte étant donné son ventre qui était très imposant. Les jumelles lui ressemblaient plus à lui sur ce côté. Elles étaient grandes et avec un bon poids. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'était très positif.

« Tu n'imagines pas tout ce dont un bébé peut avoir besoin mais rassures-toi, j'ai ma carte de crédit »

« On y va alors ? »

« Mmm », elle acquiesça et il sortit de l'appartement, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui et rejoignant ensuite l'ascenseur. « Tu es certain que c'e n'est pas risqué pour les filles ? »

« Je suis médecin, je te rappelle »

« Je sais, c'est juste… »

« Tu t'inquiètes et c'est normal, mais tout ira bien », il la rassura, debout à côté d'elle. Il portait un jean noir, un pull marin, des baskets foncées et une veste noire ouverte.

« Encore merci de faire tout ça pour moi ! Tu… tu fais bien plus que ce que tu ne le devrais et je t'en suis énormément reconnaissante »

« T'es une fille chanceuse parce que je n'ai jamais été faire du shopping avec une femme avant aujourd'hui »

« C'est étrange, mais je n'hésite pas à te croire cette fois-ci » elle rigola.

« Nan, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, je commande tous mes vêtements sur internet ! Ca va vite et les trois quarts du temps il y a des promos »

« C'est pour ça que tu as tous les polos du magasin Brice ? », dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux et il lui fit ce regard comme si elle était folle et elle rigola. « Non pas que je fais attention à ce que tu portes »

« Bah moi si, et même si t'arrives pas à la fermer à cause de ton gros bidon, j'aime bien ta veste »

« Merci beaucoup, docteur Puckerman ! », elle ironisa et il la poussa en dehors de l'immeuble. Sa voiture était garée juste devant. « Belle voiture ! », elle complimenta. « Mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne vais pas t'embrasser ». Il rigola et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Peut-être un autre jour », il sous-entendit avant de fermer la porte et d'aller du côté conducteur.

Durant le trajet, Rachel ne s'arrêta pas de parler. Il avait même l'impression de connaitre toute sa vie. Les meilleurs et pires moments de son enfance, le nom de son premier petit ami, son premier spectacle, son premier Tony… Elle parla de tout. Même de la marque de papier toilette qu'elle préférait.

* * *

« Donc ? », il murmura, appuyé sur les poignées de la chaise roulante comme ils fixaient toutes les poussettes devant eux. Il y en avait une cinquantaine. Toutes les unes aussi différentes et belles que les autres.

« Il y en a tellement… Mais j'ai des critères, ça devrait nous faciliter la tâche »

« Ouf… », soupira-t-il en passant une main sur son crâne rasé. Ils venaient de passer une heure dans le rayon des chaises hautes, relax et siège auto pour nouveau-nés. Et le prix de tout, c'était inimaginable ! Il se sentait même presque mal à l'aise quand elle donnait sa carte de crédit.

« Puisque les sièges auto sont sur roues, je n'ai pas besoin de landaus »

« Heu… », il baragouina un peu perdu.

« Donc, une simple poussette double pour tout âge »

« Ok… Mais… je crée peut-être des bébés mais à part ça j'y connais rien »

« Elles sont à gauche », elle lui sourit et il remarqua. Ca réduisait aussitôt le nombre de poussettes. « La rose ou la mauve ? », elle lui demanda en levant la tête vers lui. Il semblait vraiment perdu et confus. Elle rigola en le regardant. « La mauve, non ? »

« Ouais… Ca fait moins Barbie »

« Tu… ca va ? », elle s'inquiéta tout de même et il hocha la tête tout en allant vers la poussette pour regarder le prix.

« Ouah, putain ! T'es sûre que t'arriveras payer ? 1300$ pour une poussette, c'est…. »

« C'est cher mais ça ira »

« Certaine ? », il lui demanda, voyant qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux semaines à peine qu'elle le « connaissait » et ils ne parlaient jamais d'argent. « Si t'as des problèmes, tu peux m'en parler ! Je sais qu'on… je suis peut-être ton médecin mais on est aussi ami, ok ?! »

« Tout va bien ! Mon compte en banque est toujours bien rempli. Tu sais, les acteurs de Broadway gagnent presque autant que ceux d'Hollywood »

« Sûre ? »

« Oui ! Si tu veux, je peux même te dire le chiffre »

« C'est bon, je te crois », il lâcha finalement et elle soupira avec un sourire. Elle le regardait d'une façon pas très amicale mais il était si gentil et merveilleux avec elle. « Mais pas autant que moi ! », il ricana ensuite, gâchant tout.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas rester mignon plus d'un quart d'heure », elle se moqua avec un sourire en coin et il frotta la tête de la petite brune avant de changer de rayon. « J'ai une poussette à acheter, tu sais »

« Mmm, mais étant donné que maintenant on est « ami » je pensais te l'offrir comme cadeau de naissance »

« Noah ! », elle le sermonna en penchant sa tête en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un petit sourire narquois sur ses lèvres et il était complètement en train de la défier rien que par le regard. « Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça »

« Pourquoi ? Ma sœur était super heureuse le jour où j'ai acheté une chambre à mon neveu »

« Tu as un neveu ? », elle s'émerveilla soudainement. Elle regardait à présent devant elle comme il poussait la chaise roulante. Rachel se sentait un peu « inférieure » dans cette position mais ça restait agréable. Rester assise pendant qu'un bel homme musclé vous pousse.

« Mmm… Hayden, il a deux ans »

« Il est comment ? »

« Petit, cheveux bruns, et chiant mais il a une belle gueule »

« Quelle façon de parler de ton petit neveu »

« C'est la vérité ! Le gamin est super mais c'est un excité ! Je me demande comment ma sœur arrive le gérer », il se plaignit. Rachel l'imaginait avec un petit bébé dans les bras. Le contraste devait être magnifique. « Et les seules fois où je le porte, il me vomit dessus ou dit que je pue »

« Pauvre Calimero… Je suis certaine que cet enfant est le diable incarné »

« Je vais faire comme si tu te ne foutais pas de ma gueule et on va aller manger un truc. J'ai trop la dalle »

« Tu t'exprimes toujours de cette façon ? »

« Comment ? »

« Comme si tu… J'ai honnêtement du mal à croire que t'as fait des études de médecine »

« Tu veux dire que je relève le niveau des médecins laids et vraiment trop intellos »

« Et toi, tu es ? »

« Hyper sexy et je ne ramène pas ma science »

« Je ne vais pas te contredire », elle avoua et il la regarda quelques secondes. Ils ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux, mais il savait qu'elle pensait à lui. Après tout, elle venait de dire qu'il était sexy et cool ! « Mais je refuse toujours que tu m'achètes cette poussette »

« Comme tu voudras mais je veux d'abord qu'on aille manger un morceau »

« D'accord mais à une seule condition »

« Laquelle ? »

« Que tu me payes un bon grand café ! Après tout, je viens de dépenser beaucoup d'argent et personne ne sait si mon compte est vide… »

« Pas de problème ! »

* * *

« Encore merci, Noah », elle lui dit comme ils étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Il avait enlevé sa veste, ainsi qu'elle, et il était debout, face à elle, la fixant.

« De rien », il marmonna et elle lui lâcha un petit sourire. Cette journée avait été difficile mais très agréable en même temps. Elle s'était énormément confiée et il l'avait écoutée et soutenue. Et ce n'était pas que pour les bébés. Il appréciait vraiment Rachel. Ca lui rappelait d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'avait embrassée six mois auparavant. « Pas trop fatiguée ? »

« Ca va », elle répondit calmement. Ils étaient partis plus de deux heures et elle était restée assise donc elle était supposée aller bien. « Je… », elle commença mais il la coupa avec ses lèvres qu'il écrasa sur les siennes. Son geste était inattendu mais voulu. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille. Il était penché, à cause du ventre qui les séparait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir le baiser. Elle le laissa faire et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules larges, gémissant légèrement lorsqu'il tourna un peu sa tête vers la gauche. Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire en coin. Il avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je… C'était… », elle balbutia. « J'aime beaucoup tes lèvres »

Il rigola et elle rougit lorsqu'il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'écarter d'elle. « Je vais aller chercher mon matériel et puis je reviendrai t'examiner »

« D'accord », elle accepta et le regarda partir. Lorsqu'il revient, ils ne s'embrassèrent plus mais il parla plus. C'était agréable de l'entendre parler de lui. Il arrivait à être doux et très beau tout en utilisant un vocabulaire très… masculin ?

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Alors, l'histoire vous plait ? Vous aimez la relation qu'ils ont ? S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez avec une petite review :)**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent l'histoire :D**

**Pour ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site, je peux vous envoyer une petite "preview" du prochain chapitre !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

En y repensant, Noah Puckerman était parfait. Il était beau, sexy, comique et il avait même une grande intelligence qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à dissimuler. Il ne la montrait pas souvent mais il connaissait beaucoup de choses et était très doué en math (excepté la géométrie). Et en plus, il jouait de la guitare, du piano, de l'accordéon et un peu de batterie.

« Tu es folle amoureuse de lui en bref ? », demanda Sam en regardant Rachel. Il était venu lui apporter des muffins allégés. Tout le monde voulait la gâter mais elle devait quand même manger sainement.

« Non ! Et ne va surtout pas lui raconter ce que je viens de dire »

« Il parle jamais de toi donc ça ne sera pas bien difficile »

« Il ne parle jamais de moi ? », elle s'intéressa, légèrement vexée. Sam était assis au bord de son lit tandis qu'elle dégustait son muffin avec un verre de jus de pommes.

« Bah… Il a déjà parlé de toi mais il n'a pas trop l'air d'aimer parler de sa vie privée. Je sais juste que sa mère est sur son dos pour qu'il se marie et qu'il a une petite sœur »

« Je sais ça aussi… Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Il parle beaucoup des jumelles »

« C'est vrai ? », s'exalta-t-elle avec les yeux pétillants. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse ! « J'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour les filles »

« Ouais, mais t'es certaine que t'es pas amoureuse ? Parce que je pense pas que c'est le moment de tomber amoureuse, Rachel », il s'assura en se déplaçant vers elle et en posant, instinctivement, une main sur son ventre. Puck allait surement bientôt arriver pour examiner Rachel.

« Je veux bien t'avouer qu'il est très séduisant et que sa personnalité est très attachante mais non, Samy, je ne suis en aucun cas amoureuse ! ».

Menteuse ! Tu as même rêvé de lui la nuit dernière.

« J'en sais rien, Rach », il soupira en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se leva ensuite et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Fais juste attention et appelle-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit »

« Merci, Samy ! Passe une bonne journée et dis à Mercedes que je l'appellerai demain », elle le salua et il quitta la chambre. La petite brune regarda ensuite le plafond. Elle appréciait beaucoup Puck. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais ils s'entendaient si bien et… il était parfait avec elle malgré ses petites remarques déplacées. En fait, elle avait même l'impression que quelque chose les unissait.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? », une voix l'interrompit soudainement de ses pensées, la forçant à s'assoir. Ce matin, elle avait fait un effort. Après avoir pris un bon bain, elle avait mis une robe blanche et lissé ses cheveux avant de se maquiller. Et tout ça en restant assis et sans se fatiguer !

« Dans la chambre ! », elle cria comme il débarqua avec un sourire en coin et son matériel dans sa mallette.

« J'ai croisé Evans dans le couloir »

« Il est venu m'apporter des muffins allégés, tu en veux un ? Sans matière grasse et avec du sucre majoritairement composé d'extraits de Stevia », elle lui proposa et il avança vers elle. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche avec une cravate assortie.

« Et comment ! », il accepta en se servant et elle rigola en l'examinant manger. Il essayait de ne pas s'en mettre partout. « Délicieux ! D'autant plus que je ne risque pas de regretter de l'avoir mangé »

« Un costume, tu vas à un évènement spécifique ? »

« Une conférence », il répondit la bouche pleine et se dirigea ensuite vers le bout du lit. « Je vais aller me laver les mains… »

« Oh, bien sûr, tu sais où est la salle de bain »

« Mmm ! J'aime beaucoup tes serviettes d'ailleurs »

« Celle avec blanche neige est belle n'est-ce pas ? La femme de Sam me l'a offerte pour les jumelles », elle rétorqua comme il s'éloigna. La salle de bain était plutôt grande pour un appartement new yorkais et communicante au couloir et à la grande chambre.

« Cendrillon a l'air aussi présente dans ta salle de bain ! », il ajouta en rigolant. « Et Barbara Streisand »

« Ne touche surtout pas à Barbara Streisand ! »

« Pourquoi ? T'as jamais utilisé la bougie ! Elle a l'air toute neuve », il s'étonna avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre. Tout était parfaitement rangé dans cet appartement. Même le lit était fait.

« Jamais je ne brulerai Barbara ! »

« Quand j'étais gamin, ma mère m'achetait toujours ces biscuits superman et- »

« Je parie que tu les mangeais directement »

« Ouais et je te jure que la tête était la meilleure partie ! », il plaisanta en mettant des gants en latex tandis qu'elle se couchait sur le lit. Elle restait toujours très calme et mal à l'aise durant l'examen. C'était vraiment étrange. Plus ils étaient proches, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand il… enfin, vous voyez.

« No stress, je vais pas te violer »

« Quel humour », elle ricana. « Mais, ça… je me sens… je suis un peu mal à l'aise quand tu… »

« Quand je mets ma main dans ton corps ? », il ironisa avec un haussement de sourcils et elle finit par se détendre et sourire. « Tout a l'air de bien aller mais j'aimerais t'emmener au cabinet pour faire une échographie ». En fait, c'était complètement inutile mais il avait fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et il s'inquiétait pour les jumelles maintenant.

« Il y a un problème avec les jumelles ?! »

« Nan, tout va bien mais j'ai juste envie de vérifier leur poids »

« C'est nécessaire ? », elle insista comme il continuait son travail. Elle savait combien coûtait une échographie et si elle n'était pas nécessaire, elle ne voulait pas la faire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, rien ne te sera facturé »

« Mais- »

« Rien ! On ira dans mon cabinet et je t'offrirai cette échographie, d'accord ? Ca sera mon cadeau de naissance puisque tu as refusé que je paye la poussette »

« J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi ! Tu es mon médecin et… ce qu'on fait, c'est déjà un peu illégal »

« Illégal ? On s'est juste embrassé et rien ne nous interdit d'être ami ! Ma mère est super copine avec son médecin traitant ! Elle va même au temple avec lui »

« Je suis sûre que l'un d'entre eux est marié et qu'ils ne se sont jamais embrassés »

« Tu vas pas aller en prison si c'est ça qui t'inquiète et je n'ai signalé nulle part que je t'offrais ces services alors personne ne sait que je viens ici tous les jours et par conséquent, il n'y a aucune preuve que tu ne payes pas »

« Mais je profite toujours de toi », elle lui rappela et il roula des yeux.

« Tais-toi Berry et va mettre des chaussures et une veste! On va aller faire cette échographie ! », il lui dit d'une voix faussement autoritaire. « Et pour info, t'embrasser est loin d'être une corvée ! »

Elle rougit et changea de conversation. « Et ta conférence ? »

« Pas avant deux heures. On a le temps d'aller voir comment vont des filles »

« Merci beaucoup, Noah ». Il alla vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça avec un léger sourire au coin de sa bouche.

* * *

Quand il lui confirma que les jumelles allaient bien, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière qu'une des filles lui avait donné un coup et ça l'angoissait. Heureusement, Puck était très confiant et la rassurait rapidement. Mais honnêtement, il était tout aussi anxieux qu'elle. Après son rêve étrange, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait mal se passer.

Après l'échographie, il la ramena chez elle, l'accompagnant même jusqu'à son appartement et lui ordonna de rester coucher pour le reste de la journée et il ajouta qu'il reviendrait en fin de soirée. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était tellement rapide et spontané que ça ne ressemblait pas à un vrai baiser. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Puck de ricaner avant de partir pour sa conférence.

Cette dernière l'ennuya à mourir d'ailleurs. Tous ces médecins parlaient de statistiques, de probabilités ou de nouveaux traitements. Lui, il s'en sortait très bien sans suivre les modes. Il récoltait du sperme, avait une bonne réputation et faisait bien son boulot. Bon, il avait peut-être beaucoup de chance aussi…

Le week-end passa bien trop vite et le lundi matin, il retourna travailler. Il n'avait aucun nouveau client mais il avait des tonnes de femmes enceintes à voir. La plupart de ses clientes voulaient qu'il les suive pendant leur grossesse et il refusait rarement. Rachel était l'une des seules à avoir souhaité garder son gynécologue de départ.

« On s'est embrassé », avoua-t-elle et ils la regardèrent tous. C'était mardi et donc le jour de leur réunion quotidienne. Sam, Mercedes, Kurt et Rachel se rejoignaient et se disaient tout. Depuis quelque temps, cette soirée se passait dans l'appartement de Rachel.

« Et … ? », s'intéressa Kurt. « Sam m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mal »

« Il est très séduisant. Et ce baiser était encore mieux que le premier », elle lui souriait mais Sam la regarda d'un air sévère. C'était rare de le voir comme ça mais Rachel s'en fichait. Aucun d'eux n'était ses parents. « Par contre, le troisième était très rapide et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter »

« C'est dangereux ce que vous faites »

« On est des adultes, Samy ! »

« Il a raison, ma chérie. Tu es enceinte et il est ton médecin ! », soutint Mercedes, une main sur la cuisse du grand blond. Rachel posa sa tasse de thé et les regarda.

« Je le sais très bien, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il y a cette alchimie entre nous deux et- »

«Je suis désolée mais tu es enceinte, Rachel et aucun homme ne va vouloir s'engager dans une relation avec toi maintenant »

« C'est très vexant, Mercedes ! Et je sais très bien que c'est risqué mais- »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il est parfait ! », elle cria nerveusement. « Il est beau, très beau même, marrant, légèrement cynique et impoli et il se préoccupe de moi et des jumelles »

« Il est médecin », répéta Sam.

« Et ? Il a été le premier à m'embrasser ! Ma grossesse ne semble vraiment pas le décourager ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que t'es la seule qu'il embrasse ? C'est un homme à femmes ! Il sort presque tous les soirs et il n'a pas eu de petites amies depuis un long moment ! », il argumenta à nouveau comme Rachel posa avec agressivité sa serviette en papier sur la table.

« T'as été un peu loin », commenta Kurt. « Rachel, ne l'écoute pas, il- »

« Il a quoi ? Il a raison et je le sais ! Je sais ce que Puck fait, on parle tu sais ! Je suis même sûre que je me suis plus confiée à lui en deux semaines qu'à vous en six mois et demi ! »

« On a des travails, Rachel- », commença Mercedes d'une voix plus douce mais la brune la coupa.

« Je sais et je ne vous en veux pas mais… s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me juger ! Je sais ce que vous pensez de mon choix d'avoir un bébé seule et j'ai l'impression que parfois, vous me faites sentir que vous étiez contre cette décision »

« On- »

« Je comprends très bien que ça puisse paraitre fou mais j'ai trente et un ans ! C'est complètement normal que je veuille être mère et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas comprendre ! Vous aimez les bébés mais- »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Le fait de savoir que vous n'acceptez pas ma décision me bloque pour vous parler », elle lâcha, les larmes aux yeux. « Je réagis surement de façon excessive à cause des hormones, mais s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me juger et de me dicter comme faire ma vie ! Je suis adulte et je sais ce que je peux faire », dit-elle en les regardant. Ils étaient tous bouche bée. Rachel ne leur avait encore jamais parlé de cette façon. « Et Puck fait aussi partie de ces décisions qui sont les miennes »

« Ma chérie, je… je suis désolée », s'excusa Mercedes en allant prendre Rachel dans ses bras. « Je t'aime et j'aime les filles… »

« Je sais, Mercedes »

« Et j'accepte tes choix, j'ai juste peur pour toi ! Tu es toujours si forte et ambitieuse ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres à cause de ce médecin »

« Je suis désolée », s'excusa alors la petite brune. « Mon discours n'avait aucun sens »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est normal que tu ressentes tous ça. Tu es enceinte de jumelles, tu n'as aucun homme pour te satisfaire sexuellement et tu passes pratiquement toutes tes journées seule. Tu as le droit de devenir un peu folle et de laisser tes hormones prendre le dessus »

* * *

Noah Puckerman en costume ? Un délice pour les yeux… Certes, il avait enlevé sa veste, desserré sa cravate et ouvert les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise mais en fait ces petits détails lui donnaient un air à tomber par terre.

Rachel n'arrêtait pas de vérifier sa bouche pour être sûre qu'elle ne bavait pas.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de m'appeler Puck ? », il lui demanda comme ils étaient assis sur son canapé en train de regarder une comédie musicale. Il aurait préféré un bon film d'action mais Rachel avait insisté sur le fait que la musique la détendait elle et les bébés. Et pour être honnête, le film n'était pas si mal…

« Pourquoi je t'appellerais Puck ? Ce surnom est… désolée mais ridicule alors que Noah est un magnifique prénom ! », elle se défendit et il rigola, affalé contre le canapé alors qu'elle était assise les jambes croisées à côté de lui.

« Magnifique ? On croirait ma mère »

« Tu ne parles jamais te ton père », dit-elle en remarquant qu'il parlait toujours de sa mère et de sa sœur mais jamais de son père.

« Il est parti quand j'avais à peine dix ans »

« Oh… Je suis désolée »

« C'est pas de ta faute et il ne me manque pas, c'était un salaud ! Il est revenu me voir quand j'avais dix-huit ans pour que je lui donne de l'argent »

« Tu lui as donné ? »

« Ouais, j'étais jeune et con. Je voulais pas qu'il aille voir ma mère. Elle le détestait mais il était son premier amour. Elle aurait facilement pu retomber dans ses bras »

« Elle n'a pas retrouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Si, Derek. Ils sont ensemble depuis presque dix ans maintenant. C'est un bon gars, il s'occupe bien d'elle »

« Tu l'aimes bien alors ? », elle s'intéressa et il rigola nerveusement en louchant vers elle. « Désolée, je suis très curieuse parfois »

« T'inquiète et oui, je l'aime bien. Il n'est pas alcoolique, il n'a pas de dette et c'est un gentleman comme dit ma mère », il lui raconta et elle hocha la tête, faisant semblant de regarder la télévision. Il faisait la même chose.

« J'ai rencontré ma mère biologique quand j'avais quinze ans. En fait, elle était la coach du plus grand glee club des Etats Unis. Et moi, je faisais partie d'un glee club à leur proximité. Alors elle a chargé un de ses élèves de se rapprocher de moi »

« Je pari que t'es sorti avec ce gars », ricana Puck et elle le frappa sur l'épaule. « J'ai raison ? »

« Oui mais Jesse était très beau, et je l'idolâtrais. Il était plus âgé et c'était grâce à lui que son équipe gagnait chaque année le trophée national »

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? »

« J'ai fini par rencontrer ma mère et Jesse m'a quittée sous la pression de son équipe. Il était arrogant et fier mais très influençable »

« Et toi tolérante »

« Je l'ai giflé quand il m'a quittée mais on va dire que nos chemins se sont à nouveau croisés quelques années plus tard. C'est lui le collègue à qui j'ai demandé de me donner son sperme », elle avoua et Puck cracha à moitié ce qu'il avait en bouche et la regarda avec de gros yeux. « Quoi ? Il a de magnifiques cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus gris et il a un talent incroyable. Je ne regrette absolument pas de lui avoir demandé »

« J'ai rien dit », marmonna Puck en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. « Je ne vais même pas le critiquer, j'ai fait bien pire que lui au lycée »

« C'est normal que ça ne m'étonne pas ?! »

« J'ai gardé l'attitude bad boy », dit-il et elle se moqua. Elle était maintenant assise les jambes croisées et très proche de lui. « J'ai pris la virginité de la petite amie de mon meilleur ami et elle est tombée enceinte »

« Quoi ? Tu as …- »

« Je l'ai fait et je l'ai bien regretté. Finn ne m'a presque plus parlé pendant un an et Quinn m'en a voulu et elle m'a fait comprendre que j'avais des responsabilités à prendre. Finalement, elle a voulu qu'on fasse adopter le bébé »

« Je suis désolée, c'est… »

« Je voulais la garder mais finalement, on avait à peine seize ans quand elle est née et elle méritait mieux que deux adolescents qui se détestaient autant qu'ils s'aimaient comme parents »

« Une fille ? »

« Mmm… Au moins, les parents adoptifs lui ont laissé le prénom que j'avais choisi, Beth »

« C'est magnifique », murmura Rachel, incroyablement attentive et les yeux pétillants . « Elle a quel âge maintenant ? »

« Dix huit ans, je la vois de temps en temps… », raconta-t-il, se penchant pour attraper son portefeuille dans sa veste. Il gardait toutes les photos de Beth avec lui.

« Elle est magnifique ! », s'étonna Rachel en regardant les photos. « J'espère que mes petites filles seront aussi belles qu'elle. C'est une merveille, Noah ! »

« Merci… », il marmonna un peu gênée. « On devrait vraiment regarder ce film »

« Mmm », elle murmura timidement et il passa son bras autour d'elle. Nichant alors contre lui, elle se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les commentaires :D Je suis trop heureuse que l'histoire plaise à quelques personnes !**

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Pas assez de Puckleberry ? Trop ? **

**Les choses vont un peu changer dans le prochain chapitre xD Et maman Puckerman va bientôt faire son apparition ! Une ou deux reviews avant le chapitre 8 ?! J'envoie toujours une "preview" pour ceux qui le veulent !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Le moment de retourner à l'hôpital arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son petit appartement douillet.

Sans oublier que rien n'était prêt et qu'elle n'allait probablement pas revenir chez elle avant la naissance des jumelles. Leur chambre était juste peinte d'un rose pale, et pleine de cartons. Sam devait monter les meubles dans le mois qui venait et Rachel n'avait encore rien reçu de ce qu'elle avait commandé au magasin avec Noah.

Leurs discussions et ses visites allaient lui manquer. Certes, il allait venir la voir à la clinique mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Manger devant un bon film ou le laisser se moquer de ses petits objets fétiches n'allaient plus se passer.

Mais le pire était de devoir se retrouver dans une chambre blanche avec des fils connectés sur son ventre sans cesse. Mais c'était pour le bien des jumelles. Deux jours auparavant, les contractions étaient revenues et se rendre à l'hôpital était devenu une nécessité. Elle en était actuellement à sa 28ème semaine de grossesse et cela voulait dire que les filles pouvaient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ca va aller ? », s'inquiéta Mercedes alors que Rachel venait de s'installer dans le lit. Au moins, elle avait une chambre pour elle toute seule. « Le lit est confortable ? Tu as assez de couvertures ? »

« Tout va bien, Mercedes ! », relativisa-t-elle et la jeune femme lui sourit nerveusement en venant la rejoindre sur le lit. Rachel prit sa main dans la sienne. « Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Sam monte la chambre et que vous prépariez ce qui est nécessaire pour les jumelles. J'aurais aimé le faire moi-même mais le magasin ne m'a encore rien livré »

« On s'en occupera ! Tout sera parfait pour nos trois divas »

« Merci », elle lui sourit et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Puck. « Oh, bonjour, Noah »

« Hey », il marmonna en affrontant les regards persécuteurs de Mercedes. Sam alla lui serrer la main.

« La chemise dans le pantalon et le badge te donnent vraiment un air d'homme sérieux… Ca change on va dire… », dit Sam et Puck ricana et alla vers Mercedes.

« La meilleure amie jalouse ? »

« Rachel Berry, qu'as-tu raconté ?! », lui demanda-t-elle et Rachel se mit à rire en regardant Noah. « Mais bonjour à toi tout de même, le médecin qui embrasse ses patientes »

« UNE patiente ! », il la corrigea. « Et je n'embrasse pas n'importe quelle femme »

« Vraiment ? », dit Sam.

Il lança un regard à la petite brune. « Que les sexy »

« Il n'est pas si mal », dit Mercedes avec un sourire en coin avant de regarder à nouveau Puck. « Cependant, je désapprouve votre relation bien trop… ambiguë et sans aucun sens, mais t'as l'air pas mal ! Sexy, fier mais avec de l'humour ! J'aime »

« Merci ? »

« Tu peux en effet me remercier », lui répondit Mercedes d'un air sérieux avant de rejoindre Sam près du bord de la fenêtre.

« Ca va ? »,demanda Noah à sa 'patiente 'en regardant les résultats du monitoring. « Aucune autre contraction ?»

« Non ! »

« J'ai dit aux infirmières d'être gentille avec toi ! », lui dit alors et elle lui sourit. Rachel aurait tellement aimé que Mercedes et Sam ne soient pas dans la même pièce à cet instant.

Puck la fixa avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le bord du lit et de toucher son ventre. Il faisait son examen habituel. Du moins, une seule partie. Pour le reste, il préférait que ses meilleurs amis ne soient pas là. « C'est normal si elles ne bougent plus beaucoup, elles n'ont pas vraiment de place dans ton mini ventre »

« Je suis petite et il faut que je sois enceinte de petites filles bien en chaire et grandes»

« Doivent ressembler à leur géniteur ! », il rigola. « Mais c'est bon pour elles qu'elles ne soient pas petites et minces comme toi »

« Je sais… », elle murmura et il remit mon t-shirt en place. « On va commencer un nouveau traitement pour les contractions mais tu vas accoucher en avance. Elles n'ont vraiment pas de place et ça pourrait créer des complications si on les laisse »

« Elles peuvent rester encore combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines ? », lui dit-il doucement et elle hocha la tête. Il lui lançait ce regard réconfortant mais elle restait effrayée. « Tout ira bien, il y a même de fortes chances qu'aucune d'elles ne soit sous respirateur »

« Je… C'est court trois semaines »

« Tout ira bien. McKenzie te fera accoucher et je serai à côté de lui pour prendre les jumelles et faire les premiers soins avec la pédiatre ». Il paraissait confiant mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de ça. C'était ses filles et ce n'était pas à lui de faire ça même s'il devait le faire…

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm », il acquiesça. Sans s'en rendre compte (ou pas), il avait posé une main sur son bras. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde. « Je suis bon avec les bébés ! J'en ai même mis deux au monde cette semaine »

« Oui… », dit-elle doucement et Puck se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

« Je reviendrai demain matin avec ton gynéco ! »

« D'accord »

« A plus vous deux ! », dit-il à Mercedes et Sam.

« Salut, Puck ! Je suppose que je te verrai ce soir ? »

« J'espère que cette fois-ci tu m'auras gardé un ou deux bagels ! », il plaisanta et quitta ensuite la chambre. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Mercedes tourna sa tête vers Rachel. Elle semblait « outrée » mais la brune savait que ce n'était que de la comédie.

« Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous ! Aucun homme n'embrasse une femme sur le front sauf s'il ressent quelque chose pour elle. Et il a l'air d'avoir de bonnes intentions »

« Arrête Mercedes… Il est vrai qu'on a partagé deux, voire trois, baisers et qu'il est souvent très attentionné mais comme Sam l'a dit, Noah est un homme à femmes ! Jamais il ne se mettra avec une femme enceinte de jumelles ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer ! Il est parfait ! »

« Mmm », s'éclaircit la gorge, Sam et Rachel sourit en regardant Mercedes lui frotter les cheveux.

« Parfait pour Rachel, mon amour ! Ce gars est super-sexy et il te faut quelqu'un de sexy ! Il a du charme ! Il a beaucoup d'humour aussi et c'est très important. Tous les gars avec qui t'es sortie n'avaient pas d'humour et je suis certaine que c'est pour ça que ça n'a jamais marché. Il a l'air d'aimer les enfants en plus »

« Je… Je ne sais pas…, je pense que je devrais en parler avec lui »

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Trente-quatre », elle lui répondit et Mercedes sourit de plus bel.

« C'est parfait ! On dit toujours qu'un homme a deux ans de retard d'âge mental par rapport aux femmes. De ce fait, vous êtes égaux même si les hommes restent toujours plus- »

« Mercedes- »

« Je sais, c'est risqué, mais qui te dit qu'il ne veut pas être avec toi ? Qui te dit que tu ne lui plait pas ? Qui te dit qu'il n'aime pas tes enfants ? »

« Je… Je verrai bien demain, je suis fatiguée là »

« Ok, on va te laisser mais appelle-moi s'il se passe quelque chose ! Que ce soit à propos des jumelles ou de ton baby docteur ! »

« Arrêtez avec ce surnom ridicule »

* * *

Comment allait-il faire ? Rachel était juste incroyable ! Cette femme était ultra-sérieuse mais il arrivait toujours la détendre pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui. Elle était très ambitieuse et émotive. Et elle portait ses deux filles. Et ces bébés compliquaient tout. Si Rachel n'était pas enceinte, Puck aurait surement déjà couché avec elle et il l'aurait certainement aussi invitée pour quelques rendez-vous. Oui ! Si une femme lui plaisait vraiment, Noah Puckerman savait être sérieux.

Mais les bébés étaient là et Rachel ne savait pas qu'il était le père. Il pouvait tout lui dire, bien sûr, mais comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle était très émotive et… ça montrait clairement sa réaction. Pleurs, cris ou les deux. Et ensuite ? Elle ne voudrait surement plus jamais le revoir et porterait plainte ! Les conséquences ? Il perdrait sa licence de médecin et se retrouverait sans boulot en plus de ne pas pouvoir faire partie de la vie de ses filles et créer quelque chose de plus fort avec Rachel.

« Ca va pas mon chéri ? », s'inquiéta sa mère alors qu'il restait devant son assiette sans manger.

« T'inquiète », il lui marmonna.

« T'es sûr, Noah ? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps… Tu as maigri et ne me dis pas le contraire parce que ça se voit dans ton visage ! Sans compter que tu es véritablement stressé », Ziva affirma. Puck était d'origine juive d'où le nom de sa mère. Son père aussi l'était mais il ne pratiquait pas la religion.

« Ca va maman, j'ai juste beaucoup de boulot »

« Beaucoup de grossesses en route ? », elle s'intéressa en se resservant des haricots. « Ta sœur m'a dit que c'était la mode aux bébés cette année »

« Ouais… Cinq grossesses mais tu veux pas qu'on parle d'autre chose ?! »

« Des femmes ? Tu as besoin d'une femme, Noah ! Comment tu veux que j'aie mes dix petits-enfants si tu ne te maries pas ?! »

« Dix ? T'es folles, toi ! Jamais Hannah n'en voudra cinq »

« Justement, il faut te dépêcher, tu viens d'avoir trente quatre-ans, il est peut-être temps pour toi de faire ta vie »

« J'ai fait ma vie ! »

« Je suis très fière que tu sois médecin, Noah mais il n'y a pas que ta carrière et tes amis dans la vie. Tu as aussi besoin de t'épanouir personnellement avec une jeune femme »

« Je sais mais- », il essaya de répondre mais sa mère était très concentrée dans son discours. Ziva Puckerman était le genre de dame qui voulait des petits-enfants. Elle voulait être une grand-mère et un seul petit-fils ne lui suffisait pas.

« Je sais que tu aimes le sexe mais il faut savoir que ce n'est parce que tu es en couple que tu n'as plus de vie sexuelle ! En fait, si tu es avec la bonne femme, tu peux en avoir tant que tu veux et j'insiste sur ce point parce que je te connais et je sais que le sexe occupe une grande partie de tes pensées. C'est comme ça pour la plupart des hommes ! »

« J'ai déjà eu des petites amies, man' ! »

« Tu parles de Katherine ? Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant un an et votre relation était malsaine ! Tu-»

« Je ne l'ai jamais trompée ! »

« Mais elle était si arrogante et vulgaire… Le sexe était beaucoup trop important pour elle ! L'homme est supposé séduire la femme et lui donner envie de passer à l'acte, pas l'inverse »

« Donc ? », il marmonna en regardant sa mère dans les yeux. Ziva était une dame de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns lisses et une frange. Elle avait une bouche fine et des yeux assez ronds. Puck ressemblait plus à son père même s'il n'était pas du tout son sosie.

« J'ai envie de voir mon fils heureux avec une jolie jeune femme, si possible juive. J'aimerais aussi le voir excité quand il me dira qu'ils vont se marier ou qu'ils vont avoir un enfant ! Ou même rien que quand ils emménageront ensemble ! Tu n'es jamais totalement heureux, Noah ! Certes, tu as une belle vie, tu as de l'argent et des amis mais… »

« Il me manque quelque chose », la coupa-t-il en pensant à Rachel. Cette femme pouvait vraiment remplir se vide. « Je sais et… je vois peut-être quelqu'un », il lui avoua.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Et commença peut-être ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué », il grimaça. « C'est-»

« Tu peux tout me dire »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Et tu vas le faire ! Qui est cette femme ? Elle est juive ? »

« Oui, elle est juive »

« Quel miracle ! Pourquoi c'est compliqué ? »

« Elle… »

« Elle ? »

« Elle est enceinte ! »

« Comment ? », elle cria dans la salle à manger. Madame Puckerman était venue à New York pour voir son fils pendant quelques jours mais elle habitait à Lima dans l'Ohio avec son fiancé Derek. « Enceinte ? De qui ? »

« C'est pas important ça »

« Une patiente ? Noah ! Pourquoi tu vas toujours dans le compliqué ? »

« Je vais pas dans le compliqué ! C'est le compliqué que me colle à la peau ! », il se défendit. « Au moins elle n'est pas mariée »

« C'est déjà une chose »

« Et j'en sais rien alors arrête de m'ennuyer avec toutes ces histoires de femmes, j'ai… j'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant »

« Tu l'apprécies ? »

« Mmm… Elle est pas mal… J'ai jamais fréquenté une fille comme elle avant », il avoua. Après tout, c'était à sa mère qu'il parlait ! « Mais cette grossesse complique tout »

« Elle en est où dans sa grossesse ? », s'intéressa Ziva tandis que Puck avait les mains moitié et était sur le point d'exploser.

« Vingt-neuf semaines, son accouchement va être provoqué dans deux semaines. Elle va avoir des jumelles »

« Des jumelles ? Mon Dieu, Noah, comment… tu es vraiment… je n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots tellement cette situation est compliquée ! Tu apprécies une jeune femme enceinte de deux bébés ! Comment est-ce même possible ? Les bébés ne sont pas les tiens, j'espère ?!», elle rigola nerveusement en se levant de sa chaise. La dame plus âgée était aussi stressée que son fils et ne savait quoi faire à part regarder Puck qui baissait la tête. « Noah ! Ne me dis pas que- »

« Si… », il avoua avec honte en levant légèrement les yeux vers sa mère. « Elle voulait un donneur juif et mon assistante lui a donné mon dossier ! Je n'ai pas vérifié avant de pratiquer la fécondation ! J'ignorais que le sperme était le mien ! »

« Mais quel genre médecin conserve son sperme ? Est-ce même légal de faire ça ?! »

« Je l'ai fait pour combler le vide. Dire que j'avais plus de cinq donneurs de chaque religion rendait mieux sur les pubs »

« Les pubs ? Ces satanées pubs vont t'apporter beaucoup de problèmes, mon fils ! Parce que ces bébés, tu ne pourras surement jamais les rencontrer ! Et cette jeune femme va t'en vouloir parce que je suis certaine qu'elle ne sait pas que son médecin est le père de ses enfants »

« Rachel va carrément me tuer si je lui dis ça ! J'ai bonne réputation dans le métier ! Une telle erreur nétait pas censée se produire ! »

« Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? », lui demanda alors d'une voix plus calme sa mère. Elle le regardait avec compassion. Son fils venait de lui dire qu'il appréciait une femme qui n'était autre que la mère de ses futures petites-filles.

« J'en sais rien », il marmonna avec désespoir. « Je suis coincé et cette merde m'empêche de vivre ! J'ai déjà dû abandonner Beth quand j'étais jeune, et cette fois-ci, j'ai pas envie de me séparer de mes enfants ! Ces filles sont les miennes et je veux faire partie de leur vie ! »

« Parle à leur mère »

« Mais… Je l'aime bien, j'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir »

« Tu es un homme, Noah ! Tu dois assumer tes responsabilités et dans ton cas actuel, tu dois assumer tes erreurs et tes choix »

« Et si elle refuse que je les vois ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait ! Tu as dit que tu partageais quelque chose avec elle, non ? »

« C'est encore un peu ambigüe tout ça mais… il y a quelque chose… je pense »

« Parle-lui avant qu'elle n'accouche, c'est préférable »

« Ok… Merci »

« Parle-moi d'elle maintenant ! »

« Qui ? »

« Rachel ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

* * *

**Déjà le chapitre 8, et oui... En fait, j'ai prévu de mettre à jour deux fois par semaine xD**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous avez pensé quoi de la mère de Puck et de la rencontre entre Mercedes, Sam et Puck ?**

**Le prochain chapitre est très... positif au niveau de Puckleberry (spoiler) :p Et cette fois ce sont les papas Berry qui vont faire leur petite apparition !**

**Une preview est disponible pour ceux qui le désirent ! Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire :DDD Vos commentaires sont super alors n'hésitez pas en m'en laisser d'autres :)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Une bonne discussion avec sa maman faisait toujours du bien. Puck se sentait mieux après lui avoir tout dit même si ses problèmes n'avaient en aucun cas disparu.

Mais maintenant, il venait de le faire à nouveau ! Il avait embrassé Rachel pour la … quatrième fois.

« Je… », il marmonna ensuite comme elle respirait fortement. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, ses deux mains sur le lit, le long de ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Noah ? Je suis enceinte tu es mon médecin ! », lui dit-elle d'une voix pleine de doute et d'incertitude. Cependant, il ne bougea pas et son regard semblait être porté sur son énorme ventre. « Cette relation est… J'ignore ce que tu ressens et- »

« Je t'aime bien ! », l'interrompit-il alors en levant les yeux vers son visage. Ils étaient ambre et grands ouverts. Tout simplement magnifiques. « Je sais que t'es enceinte et que tu es entre autres ma patiente mais ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que t'es hyper-sexy et que même si tu parles beaucoup, j'adore passer du temps avec toi »

« Tu me trouves sexy avec cet énorme ventre ? », elle murmura et il rigola en acquiesçant.

« Plus spécialement avec cet énorme ventre », dit-il comme elle posa une main sur son torse. Il portait une chemise noire et un jean bleu clair. « Je ne ressens pas souvent ce genre de sentiments pour une femme et… »

« Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, Noah ! », elle le coupa et il lui sourit. « Mais ces bébés font partie de ma vie et avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je dois être certaine que tu vas les accepter et que tu ne vas pas me quitter parce qu'elles ne sont pas génétiquement les tiennes », lui expliqua-t-elle doucement en attrapant une de ses mains pour la poser sur son ventre. Les jumelles étaient les siennes et elles étaient la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. « Si tu les acceptes, je t'accepte »

« Je ne me défilerai pas », il prononça alors et Rachel n'en croyait pas mes yeux. Noah Puckerman venait de lui promettre de ne pas l'abandonner. Il venait de dire qu'il acceptait ses deux petites filles ! Il… Il l'interrompit avec un baiser fougueux. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa sa langue entrer dans sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Jamais ils ne s'étaient embrassés de cette façon auparavant. Encore moins avec sa main sur son ventre et celle de Rachel cramponnée au col de sa chemise. Quand il s'éloigna, elle était pratiquement en train d'haleter.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle en se décalant sur sa droite pour qu'il puisse se coucher à ses côtés. Puck la regarda dans les yeux et s'allongea.

Il était confortable. Probablement plus que son gros boudin qui était supposé l'aider à dormir, pensa-t-elle.

« C'est vraiment fou toute cette histoire »

« Oui ! Mais- »

« Je ne vais pas vous abandonner, d'accord ? Ni toi, ni elles ! »

« Merci », elle marmonna en déposant un baiser contre sa mâchoire. Il était mal rasé et ses cheveux avaient légèrement repoussé. Ils étaient bien foncés et Rachel pouvait maintenant sentir la texture de ces derniers. Ils étaient épais et doux. « Tu sais que ça va être compliqué ? En plus d'être enceinte de jumelles, je suis une femme avec beaucoup d'exigence »

« Je sais, bébé ! », il répondit d'un air sûr et elle se tut. Ca ne servait à rien d'en rajouter. Elle voulait juste profiter de la situation et rester contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il doive retourner chez lui pour dormir.

Aux environs de 23h, Puck partit. Rachel était à moitié endormie et il vérifia les constantes des jumelles avant de quitter la chambre.

* * *

Il venait de promettre à une femme qu'il resterait avec elle. Il venait de lui faire des promesses alors qu'il lui mentait. Noah Puckerman se sentait mal même s'il était heureux. Il aimait Rachel et quand il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un, il n'hésitait pas à devenir un homme et à assumer. Mais maintenant, il allait devoir tout lui dire. Et il avait deux semaines pour le faire.

En attendant, il annonça la nouvelle à Mike, Finn et sa mère. Rachel en avait surement déjà parlé à ses amis puisque le lendemain matin, Sam était au courant.

« T'as pas intérêt à la lâcher ! », il le menaça en lui donnant son café et ses bagels. « J'espère que t'es bien sûr de toi »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'irais me mettre avec une femme si j'étais pas sûr de moi ? », il lui marmonna en retour, toujours debout devant le comptoir. « Je l'aime bien, ok ?! »

« La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu sois correct avec elle ! Que tu ne la trompes pas et que tu ne l'abandonnes pas dès qu'elle aura accouché »

« Je ne vais pas faire ça ! »

« Comment je peux en être sûr ? Ta réputation ne va pas en ta faveur »

« Si t'étais célibataire, ne me dis pas que tu ne coucherais pas avec des inconnues ?! », dit Puck et Sam soupira. « Voilà, donc, j'assume cette réputation, je suis un homme à femmes mais s'il y en a une qui me plait, je ne fous pas tout en l'air »

« Je l'espère parce que Rachel n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça »

« Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, je ne vais pas la larguer ! », promit Puck.

« Ca ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'elle soit enceinte alors ? »

« Honnêtement ? Non ! J'adore les gosses, alors non ! »

« Ce sont des jumelles »

« Je sais ! »

« Rachel va devenir folle, tu sais ça ? Elle est du genre a être parano quand elle ne contrôle pas tout et elle est aussi très jalouse ! »

« Tu essaies de me convaincre de partir ?! »

« Si tu dois partir, vaut mieux que ça soit maintenant »

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas la quitter. J'apprécie beaucoup Rachel et pour les jumelles, je vais faire comme si elles étaient les miennes, okay ?! Je peux boire mon café en paix maintenant ?! »

« Seulement si tu viens m'aider à monter la chambre ! », marmonna Sam d'un ton amical et joueur. « Tu viens de dire qu'elles allaient être comme les tiennes alors t'es supposé monter les meubles avec moi »

« Comme tu veux mais pas en semaine, j'ai trop de boulot et j'ai envie de passer mes soirées avec Rachel »

« Samedi matin ? »

« Et n'amène pas ta femme s'il te plait ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle va surement aller faire du shopping avec Kurt pour les bébés ! Ces deux-là sont des fous de mode »

« J'ai encore jamais rencontré ce Kurt »

« Je suis sûr que tu le connais, il vient souvent dans le bar de tes copains ! Il sortait avec Blaine Anderson avant »

« Anderson ? Ah bah oui que je le connais votre Kurt, ce gars est juste taré ! Il ne prend que des boissons de femmes »

« Tu peux pas lui en vouloir, ce sont les meilleurs »

« Ouais… Mais ça n'empêche qu'il est fou ! »

« J'avoue que Kurt a une personnalité très… particulière. »

« Ca m'étonne pas que lui, ta femme et Rachel soient amis ! »

* * *

Comme chaque jour, il se rendit à son cabinet et travailla. Il avait des patientes à examiner et des études à faire. Etre médecin n'était pas de tout repos. Ca rapportait beaucoup d'argent mais ça prenait énormément de temps. Quand il n'y avait pas de patiente, il y avait les études ou les conférences et quand ce n'était pas ça c'était autre chose. Au final, tu commençais ta journée tôt et tu la finissais tard.

Mais à son plus grand bonheur, sa dernière cliente était Rachel. Qui de mieux pour finir sa journée ?

Elle l'attendait, couchée dans son lit, le monitoring branché et un casque sur les oreilles.

Il marcha à pas de loup vers elle avant de lui enlever délicatement les écouteurs des oreilles et de l'embrasser. Elle ne réagit pas directement, trop surprise par l'acte de son nouveau petit-ami.

« Hey », il marmonna en déposant d'autres baisers sur les lèvres de Rachel. Elles étaient douces et bien charnues. En plus, elle avait toujours une merveilleuse haleine. Après quelques minutes, il s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur son ventre. Les jumelles étaient toujours plus actives le soir. « Aucun problème ? »

« Seulement deux petites contractions mais on a réussi à les stopper », la petite brune lui répondit d'une voix douce. La chambre était sombre. Juste une petite lampe et la télévision (en mode sourdine) les éclairaient. « Et toi ? »

« Ton cher blondinet m'a menacé ! Il a peur que je te quitte une fois que t'auras accouché », Puck avoua ne la laissant pas vraiment sous le choc. Rachel s'attendait à ce que Sam la soutienne de cette façon. « Mais je lui ai juré que je n'allais pas faire ça. J'ai pas toujours été un saint mais quand j'apprécie quelqu'un, je fais tout pour cette personne »

« Merci », dit-elle en posant une main sur sa nuque pour qu'il s'abaisse et qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Elle avait attendu ça toute la journée. Le docteur McKenzie faisait maintenant les rendez-vous du matin alors Puck ne venait que le soir. « Notre histoire est très compliquée mais j'ai toujours été attirée par le dramatique »

« Le dramatique a toujours eut un petit faible pour moi », il marmonna contre ses lèvres et elle ne put m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Je t'examinerai avant de partir, ok ? »

« Mmm »

« En attendant, j'ai autre chose à faire », dit-il en m'attrapant dans un autre baiser. C'était si relaxant et bon… « Je peux, hein ? »

« Oui ! », elle acquiesça avec un sourire en coin et il reprit ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'arrivaient pas beaucoup bouger à cause de son énorme ventre. Mais Noah laissa sa main sur ce dernier. Rachel ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était très attaché aux jumelles. Sa présence et son toucher étaient réconfortants mais étranges à la fois.

Finalement, après une demi-heure de « câlins et bisous« , il se détacha de sa petite-amie et fit son travail avec sérieux. Il possédait cette capacité à savoir rester sérieux quand il le fallait. Et le voir agir en tant que médecin était quelque chose de rassurant. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec lui.

« J'ai bien l'impression qu'elles n'arriveront pas à attendre deux semaines », lui dit-il alors en regardant les résultats. Instinctivement, Rachel paniqua. « Relax, elles ne vont pas arriver cette nuit mais je suis presque certain que d'ici la fin de la semaine, on n'arrivera plus à stopper les contractions »

« Je… C'est trop tôt », elle balbutia et il vint s'assoir près d'elle, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. « Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles-»

« Tout ira bien, Rachel ! Elles ont un bon poids et elles auront surement encore grossi d'ici la fin de la semaine, et au pire, je dis bien au pire, elles seront sous respirateurs quelques jours tout au plus »

« Mais… J'ai peur… Elles sont supposées rester là encore un moment, leur place n'est pas ici »

« Tu ne peux pas tenir comme ça encore longtemps et tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de venir »

« Mais j'ai lu que si j'accouche à 30 semaines, on devra les nourrir par sondes et elles seront-»

« On devra surement les nourrir par sonde pendant une semaine mais pour les respirateurs,

je suis presque certain qu'elles n'en auront pas besoin. Ecoute, demain matin, on en parlera avec McKenzie, ok ?! »

« D'accord »

« Et si ça peut te réconforter, c'est déjà un miracle qu'elles aient un aussi bon poids alors qu'elles sont deux »

« Elles ne tiennent vraiment pas ça de moi. Je suis née à terme et je ne pesais que 2 kg 500 »

« Vraiment ? J'étais tellement gros que ma mère a insulté son gynécologue. 3 Kg 700, j'étais déjà un bon morceau », il plaisanta, la faisant déstresser un peu. « On essaye de tenir jusqu'à jeudi ? »

« J'en serai à 30 semaines et 3 jours. J'aimerai mieux accoucher le samedi matin, comme ça, mes pères pourront venir à l'accouchement »

« Je vais essayer mais je peux rien te promettre. Tes filles ont l'air impatientes de débarquer dans ce monde »

« Tu ne rentres pas ? »

« Nan ! Sauf si ça te dérange »

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux rester mais les infirmières ne vont rien te dire ? », Rachel lui demanda et il secoua sa tête alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour le laisser se coucher à côté d'elle. Le lit n'était pas petit mais elle aimait bien être collée à Noah. En plus, il portait un pull fin très doux et son parfum n'était pas agressif ou poivré.

« Elles ne diront rien ! », il affirma avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Les pères Berry avaient toujours été là pour leur fille. Depuis sa naissance, ils faisaient tout pour la rendre heureuse et développer ses talents. La dernière partie avait peut-être été une erreur en lui donnant un esprit beaucoup trop compétitif et ambitieux mais Rachel avait toujours été heureuse. Le seul problème était qu'ils aimaient envahir sa vie privée. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle les évitait et ne leur parlait pas de ses problèmes.

« Toc toc », murmura doucement son papa Hiram. Il était grand et avec des cheveux courts grisonnants coiffés comme les jeunes. Il portait souvent des pulls colorés avec des pantalons noirs ou gris. Il portait aussi des lunettes noires.

« Papa ? »

« Coucou, ma chérie », la salua alors son deuxième père, Leroy. Il était plus petit que Hiram, avait les cheveux gris foncé et bouclés et il s'habillait plus normalement. Souvent un costume trois pièces ou un simple pull avec un jean.

« Que faites vous ici ? », elle leur demanda tandis qu'ils virent l'embrasser et s'assoir sur les deux côtés du lit. « Je… Vous ne deviez pas venir vendredi ? »

« Kurt nous a appelés ! Et il a eu raison de le faire ! Tu es à l'hôpital, Rachel, et tu ne nous préviens même pas »

« Tout va bien » ! »

« Mmm », marmonna Leroy en secouant la tête. Ils avaient chacun une main sur son ventre. « Les jumelles sont impatientes ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as choisi des prénoms ? », lui demanda Hiram.

« Alya et Zoey »

« Pas très juifs tout ça… », dit-il. « Mais aucune importance, c'est magnifique ! »

« Merci »

« Kurt nous a aussi parlé d'un homme. Est-ce vrai ou il se fait encore des films ? »

« Je… Oui ! J'ai rencontré un homme »

« Ton médecin ?! »

« Oui ! », elle avoua sans honte. Noah était un homme merveilleux et en aucun cas elle avait honte d'être avec lui. « C'est un homme bien »

« Coureur de jupons, il parait ! »

« Un homme ! », Rachel rectifia et ils rigolèrent. « Mais, c'est la vérité, Noah est un homme bien ! Même s'il est un peu vulgaire de temps en temps, il arrive à être très charmant et attentionné »

« Beau ? », demanda Hiram avec un sourire un coin. « Ma fille unique mérite un homme très beau et très sexy »

« Il l'est »

« Les deux ? »

« Mmm ! »

« On va pouvoir le rencontrer ? »

« Oui, il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre avec le docteur McKenzie mais s'il vous plait, soyez gentils »

« Toujours », ils promirent en la regardant. « Tout est prêt à la maison ? »

« Sam et Mercedes s'occupent de tout avec Kurt et- », elle commença mais un bruit l'interrompit.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le docteur McKenzie et Puck. Comme à chaque fois, ce dernier ne portait pas sa blouse mais juste un jean noir, une chemise noire et son badge. Les pères Berry se levèrent pour les saluer.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur McKenzie », se présenta le médecin âgé et noir en serrant la main de Hiram et Leroy qui semblaient plus intrigués par Puck.

« Puckerman ! Docteur Puckerman », dit-il après avoir rapidement regardé Rachel qui souriait avec compassion.

« Enchanté ! Je suis Hiram Berry, et voici mon mari Leroy ! Nous sommes les papas de Rachel »

« Oh… »

« Papa ! », les appela Rachel en leur faisant signe d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé près de la grande fenêtre. Puck semblait un peu mal à l'aise, faisant semblant de regarder le dossier de sa petite-amie pendant que le gynécologue vérifiait les résultats du monitoring.

« Je suppose que vous voulez qu'ils restent ? », devina le docteur McKenzie et Rachel acquiesça. « Donc, étant donné votre état, le docteur Puckerman et moi-même avons été obligés de prendre des décisions. Vous avez de plus en plus de contractions, Rachel et vous avez une ouverture du col. De ce fait, il est fort probable que vous accouchiez dans les dix jours à venir »

« Dix jours ? », s'étonna Leroy avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Mais Rachel n'-»

« On va essayer de tenir jusqu'à la 31ème semaine mais on ne peut rien prévoir. Pour l'instant, on injecte des médicaments à Rachel pour que les contractions soient moins fortes mais à un moment donné, les médicaments n'agiront pas, et l'accouchement sera inévitable »

« Dans les dix jours alors ? », demanda Rachel en regardant Noah. Il avait l'air anxieux et ne faisait que la regarder.

« Oui ! Personnellement et du fait que les jumelles se sont bien développées malgré le manque de place dans ton utérus, je pense qu'on devrait provoquer l'accouchement dès que les contractions seront trop douloureuses et régulières »

« Et pour les jumelles ? Comment ça va se passer ? », s'interrogea Hiram.

« Par chance, vos petites filles ne ressemblent pas à leur mère et ont un poids très encourageant. Elles pèsent environ 1 kg 500 chacune et ce poids va encore augmenter dans les dix prochains jours »

« Elles seront sous respirateurs ? »

« On ne peut rien prévoir, mais je pense qu'une source d'oxygène sera suffisante. Par contre, elles seront nourries par sondes pendant quelques jours », expliqua le docteur McKenzie.

« Que dois-je faire alors ? », s'inquiéta Rachel.

« Eviter le stress et bien manger », lui sourit Puck. « Après, on va attendre que le col s'ouvre et on provoquera l'accouchement en te perçant la poche des eaux »

« Pas de césarienne alors ? »

« Je t'en avais déjà parlé, papa ! C'est prévu depuis un moment »

« D'accord »

« Le docteur Puckerman possède un cabinet tout près d'ici alors il viendra examiner Rachel le plus souvent possible. Quant à moi, je viendrai une fois par jour », raconta le docteur McKenzie. « Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

« Non ! », répondit Rachel. « Je vous fais confiance »

« Je vais donc vous laisser, Rachel. Reposez-vous bien et ne vous inquiétez pas, une équipe est déjà en place pour s'occuper de vos filles »

« Merci », dit-elle en le regardant sortir tandis que Puck resta debout au pied du lit.

* * *

« Juif, médecin, beau,… Vous êtes un bon parti en fait ? Même si Rachel m'a dit que vous étiez un peu vulgaire », marmonna Hiram en inspectant Puck.

« Papa ! »

« J'avoue, je ne suis pas un poète », la coupa Puck en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ses pères avaient été corrects avec lui même si leurs questions étaient parfois un peu indiscrètes. « Mais j'aime bien la musique ! Je fais de la guitare, du piano et un peu de batterie et d'accordéon »

« Un artiste caché », Rachel marmonna et ils sourirent tous. Discrètement, elle tendit sa main à Noah et il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'attraper. Ils étaient ensemble et s'afficher devant ses pères ne la dérangeait pas même si la rencontre s'était passée un peu trop tôt à son goût.

« Et pour les jumelles ? Vous les acceptez ? », demanda Leroy qui était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées comme une femme.

« Oui ! Si la seule chose que je voulais était de coucher avec votre fille, je crois que je serais parti il y a bien longtemps »

« Oui ! », sourit-il en retour. « En fait je l'aime bien ! Je pense que c'est un bon gars, ma fille »

« Merci, papa », dit-elle avant de regarder Puck qui s'abaissa pour piqueter ses lèvres et sourire. Il était fier de lui. « En fait, Noah m'a aidé à choisir les prénoms. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée pour Alya »

« J'aurais préféré un prénom juif »

« Ouais, c'est arabe… », il marmonna avec une grimace.

« Tu as quel âge déjà ? »

« Trente-quatre », il lui répondit sans devenir nerveux et en s'essayant près de Rachel. « Mais il parait que mon sperme est hyper performant, alors vous inquiétez pas pour les petits-enfants, vous risquez d'en avoir plus de deux », il plaisanta et les pères de Rachel explosèrent de rire. Jamais un compagnon de leur fille n'avait osé leur parler de cette façon. D'habitude, ils étaient tous coincés et arrogants, voulant absolument les impressionner.

« Bonne nouvelle mais il se fait tard, on va y aller ! Ta tante nous attend pour déjeuner »

« Vous revenez demain ? »

« Bien sûr mais fais attention, Rachel ! Les jumelles ont besoin de rester au chaud le plus longtemps possible »

« Je sais papa », elle soupira comme ils l'embrassèrent avant de serrer la main à Puck.

« Au revoir, Puck »

« Au revoir », cria-t-il comme les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as osé parler de ton sperme à mes pères ! »

« Quoi ? C'est naturel ! », lui lança-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. « Je voulais juste les tester un peu »

« Tu as réussi. Je suis même certaine qu'ils vont te traquer jusqu'à ce que tu leur donnes plein de petits-enfants ! »

« Ils ne seront jamais pires que ma mère », il marmonna avec un petit sourire comme elle le fixa. « Ils sont sympas en fait »

« T'es le premier à ne pas les craindre »

« Craindre les papas ? Je crois que non ! Je m'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi et je crois que même s'ils ne m'aimaient pas, t'aurais été assez grande pour faire tes propres choix »

« Tout à fait… mais merci », elle lui dit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Tu as un peu de temps ? », demanda-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Un quart d'heure te suffira ?! »

« Je pense », elle lui répondit d'un air quelque peu provocateur en le tirant vers elle par le col de sa chemise. « Le noir te va bien »

« Mmm »

« On devra parler aussi après… »

* * *

**Très long chapitre... Les papas Berry vont ont plus ? En bref, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Ils sont finalement ensemble ! Mais pour combien de temps ?**

**Petit spoiler: ce que vous attendez depuis le début sera surement là dans le prochain chapitre :o**

**Encore merci pour toutes les reviews :D Elles sont superbes et me donnent vraiment envie de mettre à jour rapidement (étant donné qu'il me reste juste l'épilogue à écrire).**

**N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser une petite si vous avez le temps... :)**

**La preview est toujours disponible pour ceux qui le veulent :p**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Le mardi soir, Puck décida de faire une petite surprise à Rachel. Il savait qu'elle allait l'aimer et il avait envie de lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle allait trouver ce geste très beau et attentionné de sa part. En fait, l'autre jour, sa mère lui avait parlé de ça et il avait directement pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de cadeau.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose », dit-il avec un sourire en coin comme il l'embrassa sur le front. Il marcha vers le pied du lit et s'abaissa pour attraper le sachet qui se trouvait sur le sol. En revenant vers elle, il lui tendit. Elle était impatiente et surprise. Et lui, il avait juste envie qu'elle l'ouvre. Une première boite emballée dans un papier vert pomme se trouvait dans le sachet.

Rachel leva les yeux vers lui en déchirant l'emballage. Elle découvrit ainsi que c'était certainement un bijou. La boîte était argentée et rectangulaire. « Noah ? »

« Ouvre ! »

Elle acquiesça et fit ce qu'il disait. « Noah… C'est… »

« T'aimes ? »

« C'est magnifique ! Personne n'avait encore pensé à ça »

« Ca se fait plus trop de nos jours mais j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée étant donnée que ce sont de vraies jumelles… Histoire de savoir les différencier », dit-il comme elle regardait les deux petites gourmettes en or blanc. En les inspectant, elle vit qu'elles étaient gravées. « On pourra toujours faire graver la date de naissance quand elles seront nées »

« Merci », sourit-elle, les larmes aux yeux en posant une main sur son cou pour l'embrasser. « Tu n'avais pas à faire ça »

« Je le voulais », insista Puck en prenant la boîte de ses mains pour la poser sur la table de nuit. « L'autre est pour toi »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mmm ! Ouvre »

Elle lui lança un dernier sourire en regardant la deuxième boite. Celle-ci était plus fine, plus petite et noire. Et définitivement pas carrée. Ce qui la rassura parce que s'il avait pensé à lui faire une demande, elle n'aurait pas accepté.

Honnêtement, elle se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Parce que ce qui se trouvait dans la boite était… « Une clef ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête. « Rose ! »

« J'ai remarqué mais… une clef pour quoi ? »

« Chez moi »

« Mais… Je… »

« Je suis vraiment sérieux à propos de notre relation et je veux que t'aies cette clef. Je dis pas que je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, mais je veux que tu l'aies »

« Tu es très étrange comme homme, Noah »

Il rigola nerveusement en regardant son ventre. Il voulait surtout qu'elle ait cette clé pour qu'elle se sente plus proche de lui et qu'elle puisse lui faire entièrement confiance. Il voulait faire partie de la vie de ses filles. « Peut-être mais j'ai réfléchi et une fois qu'elles seront nées, tout va changer »

« Oui. Notre relation va- »

« Prendre une nouvelle direction, ouais. Et je veux les considérer les comme les miennes »

« Tu veux… »

« Oui ! Si t'es d'accord »

« Mais notre relation peut ne pas fonctionner »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec une femme depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassée ! », il avoua et la mâchoire de Rachel tomba presque au sol. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélation. Honnêtement, elle aurait même compris qu'il ait couché avec des femmes le mois dernier. Leur relation n'était pas « exclusive » et ils n'étaient en aucun cas officiel comme couple. Mais là… il avait attendu plus de six mois. C'était énorme pour un homme.« Je vais pas te mentir, j'ai essayé mais… j'arrivais pas ! », dit-il. « Ne raconte jamais ça tes acolytes, ok ?! Personne d'autre que toi n'a besoin de le savoir. C'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça »

Elle rigola en passant une main sur sa tête. « Je ne dirais rien qui puisse nuire à ta réputation »

« Donc tu vas prendre cette clef et la garder ! Je sais que ça fait peur mais… j'ai envie d'être leur père et une fois qu'elles pourront quitter l'hôpital, je pense qu'on pourrait… »

« On aura combien de temps ? »

« Avant qu'elles quittent la clinique ?! Un mois »

« D'accord… Alors pendant ce mois-là, on vivra une relation normale en dehors de l'hôpital et si tout se passe bien, j'accepterai de venir chez toi avec les jumelles. Et tu pourras être leur père »

« Merci »

« Mais on fera chambre à part ! »

« Ok… »

* * *

Il n'avait strictement aucune idée du comment il allait se sortir de cette situation. Rachel lui plaisait, c'était un fait, mais Puck n'était pas sincère avec elle dans un sens. Il lui mentait depuis le début et savait que ça allait la blesser de savoir tout ce qu'il lui avait caché. Mais comment lui expliquer que son assistante et lui avaient eu un mauvais dialogue et qu'à cause de ça, il était dans la merde et qu'elle portait ses filles ?!

« Ca va, Noah ? », elle lui demanda comme ils étaient dans sa chambre. Puck était assis sur le canapé, la tête appuyé sur son bras posé sur l'accoudoir. Rachel était couchée dans son lit et le regardait. En fait, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Hier, elle avait eu de grosses contractions et son col était maintenant ouvert de trois centimètres. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi »

« Quoi ? Nan ! Je vais bien »

« Tu es ici depuis quatre heures du matin et en plus de t'occuper de ma grossesse, tu veux rester là pour moi. Je… C'est trop, Noah ! Tu peux faire une pause ! Tu viens de faire ton travail, maintenant, rentre chez toi dormir et reviens dès que t'as le temps et pas avant. Les infirmières te préviendront s'il y a un problème »

« Comment tu fais pour parler autant ?! », il lui répondit avec humour avant de se lever et d'avancer vers elle. Son visage était cerné mais elle était toujours aussi belle. « J'ai quelque- »

« Rentre chez toi ! », le coupa-t-elle, le sauvant quelque peu. Pour une fois qu'il se sentait prêt à tout lui dire ! « J'ai aussi besoin de dormir »

« Autant que je dorme ici, je gagnerai du temps ! Mon cabinet est tout prêt »

« Comme tu veux, mais dors ! Ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester éveiller autant d'heures d'affilées »

« Ok… », abandonna-t-il et elle lui sourit en passant une main sur sa tête et en l'embrassant. A peine de retour sur le canapé, il s'endormit.

C'était mercredi et Rachel allait surement accoucher d'un moment à l'autre. Désormais, elle avait des contractions tous les jours et ces dernières étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et rapprochées. Sans compter que son col se dilatait et qu'elle risquait aussi de perdre les eaux. Un vrai calvaire. Ces bébés étaient aussi les siens et la seule chose qu'il voulait était de les protéger.

Une heure plus tard et comme prévu, Puck se réveilla tandis que Rachel dormait paisiblement. Avant de la quitter, il alla vérifier ses constantes et toucher son ventre. Les jumelles dormaient aussi. Ca lui rappelait Beth. De temps et temps, Quinn le laissait toucher son ventre. C'était rare mais dès qu'elle offrait cette occasion à Puck, il en profitait. Cette sensation était juste incroyable.

« Docteur Puckerman ? », l'appela directement son assistante quand il entra à l'accueil.

« Ouais, Kylie ? »

« L'inspecteur est venu hier pour le contrôle annuel »

En se retournant, il hurla, « Quoi ? ». Le gars n'était supposé venir que dans deux semaines, c'est-à-dire quand Rachel aurait accouché et qu'ils auraient pu s'expliquer. «Il devait venir dans quinze jours »

« Je sais mais il a dit que le conseil d'administration devait se rendre à Chicago pour une grande conférence »

« Et ? »

« Je l'ai laissé faire son contrôle… »

« Merde… », Puck marmonna doucement et Kylie le dévisagea. Elle semblait tout aussi paniquée que lui. « Il a dit quoi ? »

« Je suis tellement désolée, Puck… Je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez ce donneur et que ce dossier n'était pas valable »

« Il a dit quoi ? »

« Que vous deviez lui téléphoner ! Il semblait vraiment contrarié et il a aussi dit que vous risquiez de perdre votre licence… Je m'en veux tellement ! J'aurais dû vous parler avant de donner ce dossier à -»

« Non ! C'est bon ! C'est moi qui étais en tort. Normalement, je pouvais pas posséder mon propre… ma semence dans ma clinique et je l'ai quand même fait pour améliorer les statistiques », lui assura-t-il en avançant vers son bureau. Elle le suivit. Kylie était une petite rousse assez mignonne mais très professionnelle et amicale. « Vous voulez que je contacte votre avocat et mademoiselle Berry ? »

« Non ! Je vais parler à Rachel moi-même et j'appellerai mon avocat dans l'après-midi »

« On va s'en sortir, hein ? »

« Oui, t'inquiète », il lui mentit et elle hocha la tête. Puck était affalé sur sa chaise de bureau. Cette journée était juste merdique ! D'abord Rachel qui avait des contractions en pleine nuit et maintenant ce putain d'inspecteur qui débarquait à l'avance.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, faites le moi savoir », elle murmura en avançant vers la porte.

« Reporte tous mes rendez-vous de cette semaine ! »

« Tous ? »

« Oui ! Il n'y avait aucune insémination de tout façon ? »

« Non, juste des consultations »

« Donc, reporte les tous et cases les ou tu peux ! »

« D'accord. Autre chose ? »

« Attends… T'as ton diplôme de médecine ? »

« Oui, docteur ! J'ai terminé mon internat en gynécologie avant de venir vous assister »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu travailles pas dans un hôpital alors ? »

« Travailler avec vous, même en tant que simple assistante, va donner plus de crédibilité à mon CV pour pouvoir trouver une place dans un cabinet de gynécologie privé »

« Ouais.. Bon, si tu veux, tu peux t'occuper des patientes enceintes que je suis »

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« T'es bien gynéco ? »

« Oui ! »

« T'as déjà fait des échographies ? »

« Plusieurs centaines »

« Alors, je te les laisse pour cette semaine ! Tu t'en sortiras ? », lui demanda-t-il pour être sûr. Il savait très bien qu'elle en était capable. Cette fille était comme un bouquin sur patte et il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi je ne l'avais pas laissé faire ça avant. Ca aurait vraiment aidé.

« Oui ! Il n'y a que cinq rendez-vous sur les six prochains jours »

« Et t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, je te payerai »

« Merci, Puck »

* * *

Maintenant, il était temps de parler à Rachel. S'il ne résolvait pas ce problème avant l'intervention de l'inspecteur et, il allait surement perdre son boulot et devenir pauvre avant le mois prochain… Jamais il n'avait autant eu la trouille dans sa vie.

« Noah ? Tu ne devais pas venir cette après-midi ? », elle lui demanda en le voyant arriver. L'infirmière qui était à côté d'elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de quitter la chambre. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais », essaya-y-il de dire en allant s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. L'inquiétude était marquée dans son regard.

« Tu transpires et… il se passe quelque chose ? »

« Heu… Ouais… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose »

« Comment ça ? », demanda-t-elle en le scrutant avec un air interrogateur. « Tu es marié ? ». Même si elle tenait beaucoup à lui, elle ne le connaissait pas parfaitement bien et les hommes avaient beaucoup de secrets. Autant que les femmes.

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Tu as un autre enfant que Beth ? »

« Je… En quelque sorte ! », Puck marmonna, grimaçant mais la regardant dans les yeux. Ses mains tenaient les siennes. « J'ai… Je t'ai pas dit certaines choses »

« Tu as quoi ? », dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Ne me dis pas que ton ex a un enfant ou qu'une de tes bimbos du samedi va avoir un enfant ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bimbo »

« Qui alors ?! Dis-moi la vérité, Noah ! »

« Il y a eu une erreur de faite », lâcha-t-il, étant persuadé que sa voix tremblait et que sa chemise était trempée. Rachel ne savait plus où elle en était. Devait-elle s'inquiétait, devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Qu'allait-il lui avouer ? Pourquoi semblait-il aussi stressé ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu te rappelles de mon assistante, Kylie ? »

« Bien sûr, cette jeune femme a juste été incroyablement gentille avec moi. Elle m'a même offert un autre dossier qui a été le bon… C'est elle ? Elle est la mère de cet enfant ?! »

« Non ! Mais… le dossier qu'elle t'a donné… »

« Je ne comprends plus rien. Pourquoi tu me parles de ce dossier ? Je pensais que tu- »

« Ce dossier n'était pas supposé arriver dans tes mains ! Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser ! J'étais même pas supposé le posséder et l'utiliser était complètement illégal »

« Je… », elle bredouilla, les yeux plissés. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. Sois plus clair ! C'était le sperme d'un tueur en série ou… Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir, Noah ! »

« Quand j'ai ouvert ma clinique, il y a cinq ans, j'ai… j'ai directement su avoir des donneurs de toutes origines mais…. Pas pour les Juifs ! Il m'en manquait un pour que ma clinique soit classée dans les dix meilleures du pays au niveau de la diversité des donneurs alors… »

« Alors ? »

« J'ai ajouté mon sperme »

« Ton sperme ? Ce n'est pas illégal ça ? Vendre ton sperme dans ta propre banque ? »

« Si ! », il cria à moitié comme elle enleva ses mains des siennes, comprenait où il voulait en venir. Tout devenait si logique maintenant qu'elle y pensait… Tout !

« Espèce de… Tu es un… Comment tu as osé ?! Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que jamais… Tu es un salop ! », elle hurla en le repoussant. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et Puck ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était presque autant bouleversé qu'elle. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait le tuait. « C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi attentionné avec moi ? La seule chose que tu veux, c'est les bébés ! »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais pas te les prendre, Rachel ! »

« Pourquoi tu es ici alors ? »

« Parce que je t'aime bien et que… Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça mais je peux t'assurer que même si elles n'étaient pas les miennes, je serais là »

« Tu es un menteur ! Pendant tout ce temps, tu savais que tu étais le père »

« Je suis désolé, ok ?! Personne n'utilise jamais le sperme des Juifs et j'ai oublié de dire à Kylie de ne pas donner mon dossier ! J'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te mettre enceinte sans même te toucher. J'ai créé ces bébés sans même savoir qu'ils étaient les miens »

« Je… Pars, Noah ! », elle le supplia, essuyant ses larmes. Elle en avait assez d'être déçue. Elle lui avait fait confiance malgré tout. Malgré sa réputation, malgré… tout !

Il essaya de prendre sa main dans la sienne mais elle le repoussa. « Rachel… »

« Non ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir » « Je viens juste de comprendre que j'étais enceinte de mon médecin et que pendant presque sept mois, il ne m'a rien dit »

« Rachel… Je ne pouvais pas »

« Pourquoi maintenant alors ? Pourquoi ne pas mentir jusqu'au bout ? On aurait pu être heureux ! T'aurais été leur père et… peut-être que- »

« J'ai voulu te dire la vérité tant de fois mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage », il l'interrompit. « Mais ce matin, quand je suis aller à mon cabinet, Kylie m'a dit que l'inspecteur était venu et … il a tout découvert ! Il a vu que j'avais inséminé une patiente avec mon propre sperme ! »

« Quoi ? Je… Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Noah ? Tu as fait une erreur, maintenant assume ! »

« Si je leur dis la vérité, je vais perdre ma licence et je vais être ruiné ! Etre médecin, c'est ça qui me fait vivre ! Je peux pas tout abandonner comme ça ! Ca m'a pris trente ans pour me construire cette vie »

« Tu veux quoi alors ? »

« Que tu acceptes que je reconnaisse les jumelles », lui dit-il plus doucement en la regardant. Il était debout au pied de son lit. Elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur son abdomen.

« Les laisser porter ton nom ? Tu te fiches de moi là ! »

« Je- », il tenta mais elle le coupa. Avant de venir, il avait appelé son avocat et reconnaitre les jumelles était la meilleure solution. Surtout du fait qu'il partageait une relation avec leur mère.

« Pars ! », elle cria à nouveau en désignant la porte du doigt. « Je… J'ai besoin que tu partes »

« Juste-»

« S'il te plait… », pleura Rachel et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il avait même envie de pleurer. Cette situation était la plus compliquée qu'il n'avait jamais dû vivre. Et voir Rachel en souffrir le tuait.

« On devra parler à un moment ou à un autre »

« Je sais mais pas maintenant », elle murmura et il ouvrit la porte, la regardant une dernière fois avant de sortir. Les infirmières avaient entendu les bruits parce que dans les couloirs, elles le fixaient toutes comme s'il était… un salop ! Ce qu'il était…

* * *

Pourquoi ? Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ?! Elle savait qu'au départ ce n'était qu'une erreur médicale, mais il aurait pu lui en parler. Elle lui en voulait maintenant. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient très proches et jamais il n'avait abordé ce sujet ! Jamais ! Pas une seule fois.

« Ca va aller, Diva », la consola Mercedes. Rachel l'avait appelée une heure après le départ de Puck et la jeune femme avait débarqué à l'hôpital dès ses répétitions terminées.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il aurait dû m'en parler avant, avant qu'on ne soit proche et qu'on entame une relation ! »

« Que veux-tu ?! C'est un homme. »

« Les hommes sont… abominables ! Une fois qu'on pense qu'ils sont parfaits malgré leurs défauts, ils sont obligés de tout ruiner », elle râla et Mercedes rigola.

« Au moins, maintenant, tu sais qui est le père de tes filles », lui dit-elle et Rachel tourna sa tête vers elle. « C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Non ! Je voulais un enfant toute seule ! Aucun homme ou père n'était supposé apparaitre ! Je devais être cette ancienne diva de Broadway qui a eu le courage d'avoir un bébé toute seule »

« Tout d'abord, tu n'es pas une ancienne diva parce que tout le monde attend ton retour avec impatiente et deuxièmement, tous les enfants ont besoin de deux parents et tu le sais ! »

« Mercedes- »

« Je veux bien dire qu'il a eu tort et qu'il aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt mais c'est ton baby docteur, l'homme que tu trouves incroyable. Celui qui depuis un mois te soutient comme personne ne l'a fait auparavant dans ta grossesse et qui t'aime comme aucun homme ne l'a jamais fait »

« Noah ne m'aime pas ! »

« Il ne le sait peut-être pas encore, mais il t'aime ! Comme l'a dit Sam, aucun homme ne reste au chevet d'une femme enceinte alors qu'il a toutes les autres femmes à ses pieds »

« Il était juste là pour les jumelles ! Il les veut »

« Tu crois ? », elle lui demanda en inclinant sa tête vers la droite. Elle parlait doucement et voulait convaincre Rachel qu'elle avait tort. « Certes, il a fait une erreur mais grâce à cette erreur, tes deux petites filles auront un père ! Et quelle fillette ne rêve pas d'un père aussi sexy ? »

Rachel rigola nerveusement au commentaire. « Je ne sais pas, Mercedes ! Tout est si confus… J'ai envie de lui pardonner mais je lui en veux tellement de ne rien m'avoir dit »

« Il avait peur ! Mets-toi à sa place… Cet homme a découvert qu'il allait être le papa des enfants d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il était supposé ne jamais revoir ! Et puis Bam, il y a des complications et il revoit cette femme qui porte ses enfants ! »

« Je… Je crois que je l'aime », avoua Rachel sans vraiment écouter Mercedes. Tout ce qui était important à cet instant-là était ses sentiments pour lui. Depuis le premier baiser dans le parking, elle était amoureuse de lui mais maintenant, c'était plus que ça. Elle l'aimait. Pas encore d'une façon inconditionnelle mais elle apprenait à l'aimer. « Mais je suis en colère ! »

« Tu as le droit, ma chérie ! », marmonna Mercedes tout en caressant le ventre de Rachel. « Mais si tu l'aimes, tu peux bien lui pardonner d'être le papa de tes filles »

« Probablement », murmura Rachel. « Mais… »

« Tu devrais lui parler lorsqu'il viendra. Il doit toujours venir t'examiner ? », elle demanda et la petite brune acquiesça. « Donc vous discuterez ! Calmement et avec maturité et sans appuyer sur le célèbre bouton « dramatique » que tu possèdes, mademoiselle Berry ! »

« S'il perd sa licence à cause de moi, je vais m'en vouloir toute ma vie »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il ne la perdra pas »

« Il a fait quelque chose d'illégal, Mercedes ! Il a congelé son propre sperme dans sa clinique pour l'utiliser sur ses patientes qui ne sont ni sa femme, ni une amie proche qui aurait pu avoir besoin d'aide ! »

« Je sais mais vous êtes ensemble alors c'est un peu comme s'il avait couché avec toi sur sa table d'osculation. Non ? »

« Mercedes ! », Rachel gronda et sa meilleure amie rigola en se levant. « Tu pars ? »

« Mmm… J'ai un mari dont je dois m'occuper »

« Mercredi soir… Vous allez manger en ville ? »

« Et danser ! Sam m'a promis de m'amener dans un salon de danse »

« Profite bien »

« Merci, et toi, discute bien avec ton baby docteur et appelle-moi une fois que vous vous serez rabibochés »

« Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, Mercedes »

« Mais si, Diva ! Ca l'est ! Crois-moi»

* * *

**Voilà, voilà... Au départ, le chapitre était plus court mais j'ai fini par ajouter la première scène, Puckleblerry :) J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce 10ème chapitre trop long et qu'il vous a plu.**

**Puck lui a enfin dit la vérité ! Quelques reviews avant mercredi pour la prochaine mise à jour ?**

**Encore merci à ceux qui lisent l'histoire :D**

**Une petite preview est disponible pour ceux qui le veulent.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Le bar de ses meilleurs amis était évidemment son premier refuge. Il avait besoin de décompresser et parler. Sa mère était une solution mais il n'avait pas besoin d'elle… Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire mais elle était toujours si… elle aimait donner son opinion de mère et de femme.

« C'est vrai que t'es dans le caca », marmonna Mike, appuyé sur le comptoir. Puck était assis en face de lui sur un haut tabouret. Depuis son arrivée, il déprimait et était de mauvaise humeur.

« Pour que tout se passe bien, soit elle doit me laisser reconnaitre les jumelles ou alors elle doit dire qu'on était ensemble avant l'insémination »

« Vous êtes ensemble, non ? »

« A l'heure actuelle, j'en sais strictement rien ! Elle m'a carrément foutu à la porte »

Mike haussa un sourcil. Ca ne l'étonnait pas du tout. « Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'elle le fera », le taquina-t-il avant de servir un verre de soda à son ami. « Pas d'alcool pour toi, ça ne peut qu'empirer ton cas »

« Ouais… »

« Si elle te laisse reconnaitre les jumelles mais qu'elle ne veut plus que vous soyez ensemble, tu t'occuperas quand même des gamines ? »

« Ouais ! Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Désolé », s'excusa le jeune homme asiatique en levant les bras en signe paix. « Tu devrais lui dire ça »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu t'occuperas quand même des gamines »

Puck le regarda dans les yeux. « Je vais lui dire »

« Une enquête risque d'être réalisée, tu sais »

« Je sais, merci ! », grogna le grand brun. « Je vais même surement devoir fermer le cabinet pendant des semaines et perdre des milliers de dollars »

« T'as appelé ton avocat ? »

« Mmm… Et bien sûr, j'ai dû lui fait croire que j'étais avec Rachel quand je l'ai inséminée ! Aussi non, c'était complètement fichu pour moi »

« Je peux pas te contredire sur ce coup », il marmonna en le regardant. Puck était rarement aussi déprimé. « Tu dois retourner à l'hôpital pour quelle heure ? »

« Pas d'importance », il répondit et se leva de sa place. « Mais je vais y aller maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre »

« Ouais, vas-y », Mika soupira avec un léger rire. « Mais sois gentil »

« Je suis toujours gentil ! Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'elle accepte ! S'il faut, je me mets à genoux »

« Déjà le mariage ? Tu vas vite, toi ! », se moqua-t-il et Puck le tua du regard en s'éloignant.

« Parle pour toi ! Je suis sûr que t'as déjà acheté une maison pour ta Julia »

« J'y pense ! », répliqua-t-il d'un ton ironique. « Mais nous on a partagé plus que des petits bisous »

« La ferme ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Rachel attendait avec impatiente. Certes, elle l'avait mis dehors de la chambre mais elle avait quand même envie qu'il revienne. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler de cette situation.

« Il n'est toujours pas là, Mercedes », se plaignit-elle. « C'est pire que le soir où j'ai attendu de recevoir mon Tony »

« Arrête de dramatiser, Diva », elle rigola à l'autre bout du téléphone. Rachel avait toujours une main sur son ventre pour s'assurer que les jumelles allaient bien. « Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais oui ! Et puis, il doit venir pour t'examiner, non ? »

Elle regarda inconsciemment par la fenêtre, essayant de l'apercevoir alors qu'elle était au septième étage et que la vue donnait sur le jardin de l'hôpital. « Il vient habituellement vers quinze heures »

« Et il est ? »

« 17h », elle lui répondit et Mercedes rigola à nouveau. Cette dernière essayait de la détendre, sachant très bien que le stress était mauvais pour elle et les bébés. Elle avait toujours bien réussi à la relaxer, même le jour de sa première audition sur Broadway. « Je crois que quelqu'un marche en direction de ma chambre. J'entends des pas »

« Je vais te laisser alors ! Bonne chance et sois calme et ne t'emporte surtout pas »

« Merci, Mercedes », elle raccrocha comme quelqu'un entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé à la porte. Comme prévu, c'était Noah. Il s'était changé et portait maintenant un trois-pièces noir sans cravate. Il était incroyablement sexy habillé comme ça et les hormones de Rachel ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. De plus, il avait cet air triste et en colère qui le rendait… irrésistible ?!

« Noah », elle soupira en le fixant et il leva les yeux vers elle tout en accrochant son badge sur sa chemise après avoir enlevé sa veste et remonté les manches de sa chemise.

« L'infirmière m'a dit que t'avais eu des contractions »

« Deux par heure », Rachel répondit honnêtement et il avança vers elle pour l'ausculter. C'était différent maintenant quand il touchait son ventre. Il n'était plus l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ou son médecin, il était le père des petites filles qui grandissaient dans son ventre. « Et une ouverture de quatre centimètres »

« Quatre ? C'est pas bon ça… », il marmonna dans sa barbe et Rachel commença à paniquer un peu. Paniquer beaucoup serait le mot juste.

« Je ne vais pas accoucher aujourd'hui ? »

« Non ! Je vais t'administrer encore quelques médicaments pour ralentir les contractions et on va essayer de tenir jusqu'à vendredi »

« D'accord », la petite brune répondit et Puck enleva ses mains de son ventre. Ses gestes avaient été très professionnels mais Rachel ressentait autre chose. Dès que ses mains l'effleuraient, elle avait envie de l'embrasser et de déposer ses mains sur les siennes. « On doit parler »

« Je sais », dit-il sans même la regarder. « Elles semblent avoir pris du poids, c'est bien », il ajouta, les yeux sur son dossier. Une infirmière lui avait fait une échographie il y avait tout juste une demi-heure. « Tu te sens bien toi aussi non ? »

Elle acquiesça et il fit de même. Il la regardait dans les yeux cette fois-ci. « Ca va. Les contractions sont douloureuses mais je fais tout pour tenir bon »

« Le mental compte beaucoup »

« On a vraiment besoin de parler, Noah »

« Je sais »

« Tu as le temps ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui ! »

« Heu… Ouais », il répondit en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Son corps effleura ses jambes mais Rachel ne bougea pas. « Donc ? »

« J'ai réfléchi »

« Moi aussi »

« Tu as été voir un avocat, je suppose ? », demanda-t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête.

« Oui et… j'ai dû mentir ! J'ai dit qu'on était ensemble lorsque je t'ai inséminée »

« Pourquoi ? », Rachel voulut savoir, confuse de sa révélation. Elle connaissait tout sur Broadway ou l'Art mais la médecine et la justice étaient vraiment un grand point d'interrogation pour elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas conserver mon… ma semence dans mon propre cabinet. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée avant toi mais ça reste interdit. Rien ne précise qu'il était disposé pour un usage personnel »

« Donc si- »

« Si l'inspecteur et le conseil d'administration savent que j'ai fait ça, peu importe l'avocat que j'aurais, ils vont me retirer ma licence »

« D'accord », marmonna-t-elle et il essaya de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage. « Je vais donc devoir dire qu'on voulait ces bébés et que… »

« Que t'avais des problèmes de fertilité alors on a décidé d'utiliser la fécondation in-vitro. On a décidé de faire ça dans ma clinique parce que personne de notre famille était au courant et que ça revenait moins cher »

« Tu te rends compte que ce mensonge est énorme ?! »

« Evidement mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de conserver ma licence. On doit jouer sur la sensibilité et tous ces trucs-là selon mon avocat », argumenta-t-il en mettant une de ses mains sur celles de Rachel pour ensuite s'avancer vers elle. « Je suis vraiment désolé que ça se passe comme ça mais- »

« Je comprends ! », le coupa-t-elle et il lui sourit timidement. « Il va se passer quoi après ? »

« Je vais appeler l'inspecteur demain et un rendez-vous sera surement fixé lundi », il commença. « C'est là que je te demande de me laisser reconnaitre les jumelles »

« Je ne sais pas, Noah ! Ces petites filles étaient supposées être les miennes, être des Berry »

« On peut mettre Berry-Puckerman »

« Je sais mais… Il faut que tu comprennes que c'est dur pour moi d'accepter ça ! »

« Je sais mais comment tu veux que l'histoire tienne debout si les jumelles n'ont aucun rapport avec moi ? On n'est pas marié et on n'a aucune preuve qu'on est ensemble », il continua en la fixant alors qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. « Je te promets que je m'occuperai d'elles ! Même si tu ne veux pas qu'on continue notre histoire, je ferai tout pour qu'elles soient heureuses. Je peux être un bon père ! »

« Je- »

« Si tu veux que je ne sois pas trop présent, je ne le serai pas mais la seule chose que je demande, c'est les voir de temps en temps et qu'elles sachent qui je suis »

« Et que je les laisse porter ton nom ? »

« Aussi », il marmonna avec un haussement d'épaules. Ca lui faisait mal de lui demander ça. Rachel n'avait jamais rien demandé et pourtant tout lui était tombé dessus.

« Si je refuse, tu… ? »

« Je vais perdre ma licence et je vais devoir commencer une nouvelle vie sans compter les amendes et les dommages et intérêts que je devrai te payer », il s'expliqua et soudain, elle comprit que tout était sur ses épaules. Le futur de Noah, le sien et celui des jumelles. « Non pas que je ne veuille pas t'aider financièrement ! Loin de là, enfaite, je suis prêt à tout payer et même à ce qu'on échange de logement pour que vous ayez plus d'espace »

« Je sais », elle lui affirma en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je n'ai pas encore digéré que tu m'aies menti mais je vais le faire »

« Vraiment ? », cria-t-il à moitié avant de la serrer contre lui. « Merci ! », il s'exalta, posant une main sur le ventre de Rachel.

« Tout simplement parce que je me mets à ta place et que jamais je n'aurais envie qu'on m'empêche de jouer sur scène ou de chanter »

« Mmm »

« Et pour les filles ! Je veux qu'elles soient heureuses et… un papa ne leur sera pas de trop »

« Je ferai tout », dit-il d'une voix rauque et pleine d'espoir.

« Et parce que, malgré tout, je suis amoureuse de toi », elle avoua douce et il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. Son visage montrait clairement qu'il était choqué. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es parfait ! Tu… Tu es très bordélique et vulgaire mais tu es… », balbutia-t-elle et il la coupa avec sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle n'allait pas le repousser ! Il embrassait si bien et cette fois-ci avec plus de passion que jamais ! « Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! »

« Pas grave », il marmonna avant de lui donner plein de petits baisers.

« Je t'en veux toujours »

« Ca s'arrangera », dit-il et elle ne put m'empêcher de sourire. Il était si mignon. « Et encore une fois, je suis… désolé. Ce n'était vraiment pas supposé se passer de cette façon »

« Je sais », lui dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse en s'approchant de lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il frottait son dos, un sourire en coin. « Je veux aussi que tu sois à mes côtés pendant l'accouchement. C'est à toi de me tenir la main et pas à mes pères »

« Tu… Je… », il bredouilla et elle sourit, prenant sa main pour la déposer sur son ventre. Les jumelles donnaient de légers coups de pied.

« Tu ne seras plus le médecin mais le papa à la place ! Ca ne te tente pas, Noah ? »

« Si ! », il cria presque en levant ses yeux vers les siens. « Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que je m'attendais à ce que tu me gifles ou me mettes encore une fois à la porte »

« On reparlera de tout ça plus tard ».« Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance »

« Merci »

« Tu viendras alors ? »

« Si ton gynéco est d'accord, je serai là quand tu accoucheras ! »

« En même temps, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire après m'avoir menti »

« Hey ! »

« Je suis désolée mais c'est la vérité et tu mérites de payer »

« C'est plus un cadeau que tu me fais là », il plaisanta alors que Rachel se pencha vers lui, posa une main dans sa nuque, l'autre contre son torse, et l'embrassa. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il amplifia le baiser et s'amusa à discrètement défaire le chignon de Rachel pour mettre sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait avoir une obsession avec ses cheveux. « Et je crois que l'abstinence est une bonne punition »

« Punition ? Même si les jumelles n'étaient pas les tiennes, tu aurais dû attendre un moment ! Et tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi, tu es le seul à m'avoir inséminée ! »

« Toujours là pour me casser »

« Mais la poussette que tu voulais m'offrir est une bonne idée pour te faire pardonner »

« Rose je suppose ? »

« Mauve ! », elle le contredit en secouant la tête. « Je veux l'accouchement, toi et la poussette »

« C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas me gifler ou hurler ? »

« Ca ruinerait mes cordes vocales et… je garde la gifle pour une autre occasion », plaisanta-t-elle et il se leva du lit pour se coucher à coté d'elle, regardant le plafond. « Une chanson aussi »

« Une chanson ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu savais chanter »

« C'est vrai ! », il confirma. « Demain ? »

« Avec ta guitare bien sûr et je vais demander à Kurt et Mercedes de venir »

« Pas question ! Ils vont se foutre de ma gueule »

« Ton langage ! Et non, ils vont adorer ta voix ! Personnellement, je l'imagine avec beaucoup de potentiel et très… Puckerman »

« Unique ? »

« La mienne est unique ! »

* * *

**Ils se sont vite réconciliés, je sais xD Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai laissé aucun suspens... En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas empêché d'aimer ce chapitre ! **

**Il ne reste, normalement, que deux chapitres mais je pense que je vais récrire la fin pour avoir une histoire de 15 chapitres mais je ne promets rien :p**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles sont superbes :DDD**

**Le prochain chapitre sera là samedi, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai aucune preview puisque je vais certainement modifier les derniers chapitres...**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue :'(**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Dix années auparavant, elle terminait l'université pour commencer sa vie d'actrice. Elle était persuadée de vite connaitre le succès, de gagner des Tony, ou encore de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Dans ses plans, toutes ces choses devaient se passer avant ses trente ans. Malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans que Rachel fit une apparition sur Broadway et à l'âge de vingt sept ans qu'elle reçut son premier Tony. Certes, elle en avait gagné ensuite trois en seulement trois ans mais elle n'était ni mariée, ni fiancée.

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un jour elle rencontrerait un homme qui la comblerait mais il semblait que tous ses petits-amis étaient plus obsédés par leur carrière que par elle. Mercedes lui disait sans cesse qu'elle choisissait un type d'homme qui le ne lui correspondait pas mais elle ne voyait que ce genre d'hommes dans le milieu où elle vivait. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute.

Les plans n'étaient pas son truc au final. Ils tombaient toujours à l'eau. Et cette année n'était pas une exception. Elle était supposée avoir un bébé toute seule, et finalement un papa lui tombait sur les bras.

Puck n'était pas l'homme qu'elle imaginait dans ses rêves. Rachel avait toujours espéré se marier avec un acteur ou un pianiste mais jamais avec un médecin. Mais, comme toujours, ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau et Noah Puckerman avait su voler son cœur.

« Ça va, Rachel ? », le réveilla Kurt. Noah venait juste de les quitter après avoir accepté de chanter un petit quelque chose. Au début, il refusait de le faire devant ses trois amis mais grâce aux beaux grands yeux de Rachel, il n'avait pas su résister.

« Oui, oui », lui sourit-elle mais il resta sceptique.

« T'es complètement amoureuse, toi », dit Mercedes. Sam, elle et Kurt étaient assis sur le canapé près de la fenêtre.

« Oui »

« Je le savais ! », cria Kurt. « Mais il y a de quoi, je l'avoue ! Il est hyper sexy et il sait chanter en plus d'être médecin »

« Tout va bien alors ? », s'intéressa Sam.

Elle acquiesça en essayant de cacher son sourire. Mais c'était impossible. « Oui ! Je lui en veux toujours mais… Noah est l'homme qu'il me faut et je ne veux pas le laisser filer »

« Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? »

« Les jumelles vont porter son nom et je vais dire à son inspecteur qu'on était bel et bien ensemble au moment où la FIV a été pratiquée… Le reste ne sera que des détails qu'on arrivera contourner. L'avocat de Noah est très persuasif et manipulateur »

Mercedes secoua sa tête. Elle n'était au courant de rien. « Son nom ?! »

Rachel essaya de se redresser pour se sentir plus à l'aise pour s'expliquer. « On n'est pas marié alors il faut une preuve comme quoi il n'est pas que leur géniteur »

« C'est pas un peu risqué ? Tu ne le connais pas si bien après tout », marmonna Sam et Rachel comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais dans la vie, il fallait prendre des risques. Et accepter de laisser Puck entrer dans la sienne en était un.

« J'ai confiance en lui »

« Des petites Puckerman alors ? », sourit Kurt d'un ton joyeux tout en venant vers Rachel pour toucher son ventre. Kurt était amoureux des jumelles. Il était impatient qu'elles viennent au monde pour leur coudre des vêtements sur mesure. Les jumelles risquaient d'être les bébés les mieux habillés de New York.

« Berry-Puckerman ! Si notre relation fonctionne, j'accepterai d'enlever le Berry »

« Bonne décision », la félicita Mercedes avec un clin d'œil mais Rachel grimaça. Les contractions étaient vraiment douloureuses. « Une contraction ? »

« Mmm… », marmonna-t-elle en soufflant, les dents serrées et la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Ils avaient tous l'air perdus autour d'elle. « C'est fini »

« Tu veux qu'on aille chercher quelqu'un ? », demanda Sam, inquiet et déjà debout, prêt à appeler à l'aide.

« Non ! Noah va revenir, il est juste parti téléphoner à l'inspecteur pour fixer un rendez-vous avec le conseil d'administration », elle leur expliqua et ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Vous savez comment vous allez faire avec les jumelles, une fois qu'elles seront nées ? », questionna alors le grand blond. Rachel avait vraiment l'impression de passer un interrogatoire.

« Je m'occuperai d'elles à temps plein pendant les neuf premiers mois. Pendant ce temps-là, Noah travaillera et après, il va laisser son assistante travailler deux jours et demi par semaine comme ça je pourrai retourner sur scène et il s'occupera des jumelles. Mes pères veulent bien les garder quand aucun de nous ne sera là »

« Vous allez vivre ensemble alors ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonna Kurt. « C'est pas un peu tôt ? »

« On fera chambre à part ! Noah a une grande maison avec quatre chambres alors je dormirai dans la chambre d'amis qui est très bien aménagée »

Mercedes haussa les sourcils. « Je trouve que ça va quand même vite »

« Je ne veux pas que les jumelles doivent sans cesser bouger et sa maison est définitivement plus grande que mon petit appartement. On pourra mettre un parc dans le salon et leur chambre sera parfaite… Elles auront aussi un jardin… »

« J'ai tout peint pour rien alors ? », marmonna Sam un peu déçu. « Je rigole ! Perso, je trouve ça bien que vous viviez ensemble. Avec des jumelles t'auras définitivement besoin d'aide »

« Merci, Sam », sourit la petite brune avant de grimacer à nouveau. Mercedes courut vite pour la rejoindre et lui tenir la main.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, c'est passé »

Sam était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il n'osait pas trop approcher Rachel. Il était même très pale et semblait effrayé. « Vous avez tout organisé alors ? »

« Non ! Il a juste prévu de travailler moins pour que je puisse retourner sur Broadway et qu'on ne soit pas obligé de mettre les jumelles à la crèche. Il est vraiment contre ce système. Il n'a confiance en personne d'autre que sa famille et ses amis proches », elle soupira et ses trois amis sourirent en la regardant. Mais après quelques minutes de silence, Rachel se mit à gémir de douleurs et à grogner. « Trouvez-moi Noah », soupira-t-elle et Kurt se précipita dans le couloir pour trouver Puck ou une infirmière.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus fortes et douloureuses. Les médicaments n'agissaient plus et l'accouchement approchait. Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Mercedes était effrayée et Sam prêt à tomber dans les pommes.

Puck arriva à peine trente secondes plus tard dans la chambre avec Kurt derrière lui. Il alla directement vers Rachel. « Encore des contractions ? », il demanda en regardant le monitoring. Les jumelles étaient sous surveillance permanente.

Elle grinça des dents et il passa une main sur son front. « Oui », gémit-elle en le suppliant du regard et il prit sa main dans la sienne avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle était dans cet été depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Une fois la contraction passée, elle soupira de soulagement, tout comme les quatre autres personnes dans la chambre.

« Au fait, ton gynéco est d'accord », lui sourit-il et les autres leur lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

« D'accord pour ? », s'intéressa Kurt.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser », marmonna Sam en sortant de la chambre.

« Noah va rester avec moi pendant l'accouchement, à la place d'assister et d'aider le docteur McKenzie, il me tiendra la main. Il n'interviendra qu'en cas de graves complications ! », elle annonça et ils ne bougèrent point, figés comme des statues de glace. « Noah est le papa. Sa place n'est pas de rester à côté de docteur McKenzie ! »

Mercedes sourit. Elle était toujours assise au pied du lit. « Bonne nouvelle, c'est super romantique de ta part de faire ça, Puckerman »

« Toujours le mot qui tue, madame café au lait », plaisanta Puck. « Désolé mais je vais devoir vous mettre dehors ! J'ai des petits trucs à lui faire que vous ne pourriez pas apprécier de voir »

Kurt et Mercedes échangèrent un regard très…. « Pas ça ! », cria Mercedes et ils rigolèrent. Puck préparait déjà son matériel.

« Ça revient au même, Diva ! Il va quand même- »

« Stop ! Sortez ! »

« Ok, ok, maman ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Puck enlevait ses gants et grimaçait. « Six centimètres ! Je crois que tu devrais appeler tes pères », lui dit-il en avançant vers elle. Rachel avait besoin de soutien. « On va rejoindre la salle d'accouchement le plus vite possible et les infirmières vont appeler ton gynéco. L'équipe du service pédiatrique est déjà prête »

Rachel sentit les larmes monter. « Maintenant ? », elle balbutia et il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Ça va bien aller ! Tout est déjà mis en place pour les jumelles ! Dès que tu auras atteint les neuf centimètres, on va te faire une péridurale et après elles seront là »

« Oh… »

« Tout va bien se passer, Rach. Ok ? Je serai avec toi »

« Mais… mais tout n'est pas prêt ! La chambre- »

« La copine de Mike est architecte alors elle m'a trouvé une super équipe de peintres et de décorateurs pour faire la chambre. Elle sera finie la semaine prochaine. Je leur ai demandé d'aller chercher la chambre qui est installée dans ton appartement et de la mettre chez moi… »

« Je-»

« Ne stresse pas ! »

« Je… C'est dur, Noah ! », elle cria et il rigola.

« Elles sont prêtes », lui dit-il doucement, sa main sur son ventre. « Je sais que t'as peur mais je serai là »

« D'accord ! », dit-elle finalement avant de se laisser tomber dans ses bras et de lâcher quelques larmes.

* * *

Etrangement, la procédure se déroula dans un calme olympique. Des infirmières vinrent chercher Rachel pour l'amener en salle d'accouchement et le docteur McKenzie débarqua quelques minutes plus tard pour lui faire une péridurale et percer sa poche des eaux.

Alors que Puck essayait de la calmer, la pédiatrique arriva et expliqua au couple ce qui allait se passer. Rachel l'écouta attentivement tandis que Puck s'inquiétait plus pour elle. Il connaissait par cœur l'intervention.

« On n'est pas prêt », stressa-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle et il n'avait pas lâché sa main depuis leur arrivée dans la salle d'accouchement.

Posant un baiser sur son front, il murmura, « Elles sont prêtes et crois-moi, tu seras heureuse de les voir »

Elle cacha sa figure dans sa chemise. « J'ai tellement peur »

« Je sais mais l'équipe qui s'occupe de toi est la meilleure de la ville et je suis là, ok ?! »

« D'accord », dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Exactement trois heures plus tard, Rachel donna naissance à Alya Sophia, 1 kg 712 et 37 cm et Zoey Billie , 1 kg 702 et 37 cm. L'accouchement s'était plutôt bien passé et Noah avait pu soutenir Rachel comme elle l'espérait.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent leurs filles, les larmes coulaient toutes seules de leurs yeux. Elles étaient très petites mais chacune d'elles avait crié. Puck avait envie d'aller aider les médecins mais il savait que sa place n'était pas là. Il était leur père et prendre soin de Rachel était maintenant son rôle.

« Elles sont magnifiques », murmura Rachel en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Noah qui les admirait. « Identiques mais magnifiques », elle ajouta.

« Parfaites… », il soupira avant de se retourner et de fixer Rachel dans les yeux. « Merci », lâcha-t-il pour ensuite l'embrasser passionnément. Ces deux petites filles étaient vraiment les plus belles choses qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Ce moment était magique. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il allait être dans leur vie et qu'il allait pouvoir prendre soin d'elles alors il était heureux. La naissance de Beth avait été différente. Le moment était tout aussi magique mais il avait beaucoup plus souffert en apercevant sa fille qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant un certain temps.

« Merci à toi aussi… », respira Rachel tandis que les deux bébés étaient mis sous couveuse et amenés dans un autre local. « Elles vont bien aller ? »

« On dirait qu'elles arrivent à respirer par elles-mêmes »

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous avez choisi des prénoms ? », les interrompit une jeune infirmière. « Je dois aller les communiquer le plus vite possible au pédiatre pour qu'on ne les inverse pas »

« Alya Sophia pour la jumelle A et Zoey Billie pour la jumelle B », répondit Noah avant de tourner la tête vers Rachel. « C'est bien ça ? »

« Mmm »

« Berry ? »

« Berry-Puckerman », corrigea-t-elle comme Puck l'embrassa sur le front. « Je suis impatiente de les voir »

« Moi aussi »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Noah et elle étaient de retour dans la chambre de cette dernière. Donner naissance était la plus belle chose que qu'elle avait faite dans sa vie mais c'était une épreuve très fatigante. A présent, ils voulaient les voir et savoir comment elles allaient.

« Ils ne m'en veulent pas ? », elle demanda nerveusement à Noah comme il était assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il avait toujours sa main sur la senne. « Mes pères ».

Il avait été voir leurs amis et leur famille quelques minutes plus tôt pour les prévenir que l'accouchement s'était bien passé et qu'ils pourraient voir Rachel une fois que le pédiatre serait passé.

« Non ! Pourquoi ils t'en voudraient ? »

« Ils étaient supposés me tenir la main »

« Ils sont tout simplement heureux d'être grands-pères », la coupa-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Noah avait été incroyable. Il l'avait encouragée et elle l'avait aperçu verser quelques larmes quand il avait vu les jumelles. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le voir pleurer.

Elle passa nerveusement une main sur son crâne. Elle était anxieuse à l'idée de parler au pédiatre. « Tu as prévenu ta famille ? »

« J'ai envoyé un message à Mike et Finn et je téléphonerai à ma mère quand le doc sera passé », dit-il alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. C'était la dame blonde qui s'était occupée des jumelles avec d'autres médecins.

Elle marcha vers le pied du lit et leur sourit. « Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cooper »

« Bonjour », marmonna Rachel en la regardant et Noah ne fit que hocher la tête et tenir sa main. Sous ses allures décontractées, il était tout aussi inquiet et anxieux qu'elle.

« Tout d'abord, vos filles vont bien ! Aucune d'elles n'est sous incubateur. Cependant elles sont sous couveuses et elles ont un apport d'oxygène extérieur »

« Elles vont bien ? », répéta Rachel avec un regard partagé entre la peur et la joie.

« Oui ! En fait, je suis très étonnée qu'elles aient ce poids. Elles sont plutôt costaudes pour des jumelles mais c'est très positif et ça ne peut que leur être favorable. Félicitations à vous deux »

« On peut les voir ? », demanda finalement Puck et Rachel sourit et le regardant.

* * *

Une fois dans ce petit local où leurs filles étaient, Rachel et Puck étaient sans voix. « Noah… elles sont… magnifiques ».Un sourire en coin se dessina au coin des lèvres de Puck qui était fier de lui et Rachel.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous les avons placées dans cette même couveuse conçue spécialement pour les jumeaux. Le fait d'être ensemble va les aider à mieux se développer », expliqua le médecin tandis que le couple était plus préoccupé par les deux minuscules bébés devant eux. Elles avaient des pansements sur leurs yeux mais elles étaient juste parfaites, l'une à côté de l'autre.

Rachel serra la main de Puck posée sur son épaule. « Elles sont si petites », respira-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« C'est normal. Ne vous inquiétiez pas pour ça, elles vont vite grandir… Vous avez d'autres questions ? Je sais que vous êtes médecin, monsieur Puckerman mais ce n'est pas la même chose quand il s'agit de nos propres enfants »

« Elles seront sous sonde alimentaire pendant combien de temps ? », il demanda à la femme qui avait le dossier des filles contre elle.

« Environ une semaine, je dirais », elle répondit en regardant Rachel. « Après, vous pourrez soit les allaiter ou alors l'hôpital vous fournira des biberons de lait »

« Je veux les allaiter », décida-t-elle, assise sur sa chaise roulante et regardant à travers la couveuse. Aucune lampe n'était allumée dans la pièce et les stores étaient à moitié fermés. Concernant l'allaitement, elle avait pris sa décision des mois auparavant. Elle avait fait des recherches et le lait maternel était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les nouveau-nés.

« C'est le meilleur des choix. Vous voulez les toucher ? », leur proposa-t-elle en remarquant l'impatiente des jeunes parents et leur passion à observer leurs filles.

Délicatement, elle ouvrit deux petites encoches de chaque côté de la couveuse. « Voilà. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le désirez. Une infirmière se trouve juste là-bas. Appelez-la s'il y a un quelconque problème ou si vous voulez aller vous reposer. Elle viendra alors prendre la relève »

Rachel lui donna un léger sourire en réponse. « Merci »

Puck était déjà de l'autre côté de la couveuse et touchait les filles. Par sécurité, ils avaient soigneusement dû se laver les mains et mettre une blouse avant d'entrer dans la pièce. « Elles sont minuscules », murmura Rachel, passant ses mains à travers les trous pour délicatement caresser le ventre de ses bébés.

« Comme toi », il rigola, prenant le temps de toucher Zoey et Alya. Elles avaient exactement le même visage. « J'ai l'impression que je vais toujours les inverser »

« Je suis certaine que non. Et une fois que les bracelets de l'hôpital leurs seront trop petits, on leur mettra les gourmettes que tu leurs a achetées »

« Dieu merci »

La petite brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Puck souriait aussi et avait même les larmes aux yeux. Le sentiment qu'ils ressentaient était unique. « Je les aime déjà plus que tout au monde »

« Mmm. Regarde, elles ont tes pieds », il se moqua et la jeune maman rigola.

« Elles n'ont presque pas de cheveux »

Puck regarda quelques secondes Rachel. Il savait qu'elle était heureuse et… il l'avait l'impression de l'aimer à ce moment-là. « J'avais à peine deux poils sur le caillou que je suis né. Par contre, après, ils ont bien poussé »

« Vraiment ? »

Il retira délicatement les mains de la couveuse et avança vers Rachel qui leva la tête pour le regarder. « Mmm… Je crois que je vais aller téléphoner à ma mère »

« Elle sera fière de toi »

« Oh oui… Elle veut emménager ici »

Rachel cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Ici ? A New York »

« Elle veut nous aider »

« C'est incroyablement gentil de sa part »

« Derek perçoit une bonne retraite alors ils peuvent se permettre d'emménager ici et puisque ma sœur voyage beaucoup, c'est la meilleure solution »

Rachel acquiesça. « Oui… Vas-y », lui dit-elle et il vint vers elle. Rachel enleva ses mains de la couveuse. Il s'approcha encore plus et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. « Je… ». Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je ne regrette absolument rien », il avoua finalement en déglutissant. « Je sais que tout va vite mais c'est la vérité ! Voir ces deux petites, ces mélanges parfaits de nous deux, ça m'a fait comprendre que je t'aimais et que c'était surement le destin que mon assistante te donne mon dossier »

« Je t'aime aussi, Noah », murmura Rachel avec un grand sourire et il approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle gémit doucement et il s'écarta lentement d'elle.

« Je vais aller appeler ma mère. Ne t'étonnes pas si tu l'entends crier de joie jusqu'ici »

Elle rigola mais ne dit rien. Il faisait de même et elle rougit lorsqu'il sourit. « Ne les quitte pas des yeux », il ajouta en regardant la couveuse. La petite brune acquiesça et mit à nouveau ses mains sur ses filles. Elles dormaient et respiraient lentement. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de les quitter.

* * *

**Déjà le dernier chapitre :'( MAIS IL Y AURA UN ÉPILOGUE ! J'espère que vous viendrez le lire**

**Vous avez aimé la naissance et cette petite romance ?**

**En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire dans une petite review ;)**

**N'oublie pas qu'il y aura un épilogue ! Avec du Puckleberry bien sûr ! Et de la musique :)**

**En tout cas, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue pour cette histoire ! Vos commentaires m'ont toujours fait super plaisir :D ****A mercredi !**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre: My Baby Doctor**

**Résumé: Avoir un bébé ? Oui ! Tomber enceinte de son médecin sans coucher avec lui ? Non ! Histoire UA**

**A/N: Toutes les fautes m'appartiennent :p**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 - ****Épilogue**

L'année qui suivit la naissance des jumelles fut très chargée. En quittant l'hôpital, Rachel avait emménagé dans la maison de Puck. Il habitait une belle maison. Moderne et masculine mais tout de même très charmante et chaleureuse.

La chambre d'Alya et Zoey était magnifique, tout en rose et avec les meubles classiques et blanc que Rachel avait choisis. Et leur garde-robe était pleine. Kurt et Mercedes avaient dû faire le plein de vêtements pour leurs cinq premières années.

Un jour, alors que les jumelles venaient d'avoir quatre mois, Rachel était seule dans le salon. Elle profitait de chaque moment de calme. L'heure de la sieste était souvent l'un des plus reposants de la journée.

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter. Elle savait que c'était Puck. Il avait un don pour claquer les portes à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

« Noah ! », elle le gronda sans hausser la voix lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Elle était couchée contre l'accoudoir en train de lire ses e-mails sur son mac. « La porte »

« Désolé », il grimaça en posant ses clés de voiture sur la table. Le voyant s'approcher, la petite brune posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse qu'ils venaient d'acheter. L'ancienne était rectangulaire et en verre. Bien trop dangereux pour des bébés selon Puck. Rachel ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et l'embrassa subitement et fougueusement. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Mon avocat m'a appelé et l'enquête est terminée ! On aura la réponse dans une semaine »

« Vraiment ? ». L'enquête durait depuis la naissance des jumelles et pendant tout ce temps, Puck avait dû fermer sa clinique. Le fait qu'ils aient chacun des économies de leur côté était une très bonne chose. « Et ? »

Il lui fit son regard charmeur. « A ton avis ? Je vais pouvoir rouvrir la clinique ! »

Rachel sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser rapidement. C'était enfin terminé. « Enfin ! »

« Tu peux le dire. Ils en auront pris du temps pour comprendre que les jumelles étaient les miennes et que je n'étais pas simplement leur géniteur »

« Tu es chanceux, Noah parce que tu connais la vérité et normalement- »

« Je sais, je sais ! Mais qui connait cette vérité à part nous et nos proches ? Personne ! »

« C'est vrai… », elle lui sourit et il sourit de plus bel. Leur relation avait bien évolué compte tenu de leur situation. Était-ce peut-être parce qu'ils dormaient ensemble depuis le soir de son emménagement ? Ils l'ignoraient. Rachel savait juste qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Il l'avait même invitée plusieurs fois au restaurant pendant que sa mère gardait les jumelles et elle avait à chaque fois passé du bon temps.

A la maison, tout se passait bien. Ils s'étaient déjà disputé quelques fois, comme par exemple à cause la piscine qui faisait extrêmement peur à Rachel ou encore à cause de Mercedes et Kurt qui aimaient énerver Puck. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait strictement rien à lui reprocher. Il l'aidait beaucoup avec les jumelles et il rentrait toujours à l'heure qu'il disait.

Il s'abaissa et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Rachel savait déjà où il voulait en venir. Le sexe était tout nouveau dans leur relation alors il semblait en vouloir à longueur de journée. Il n'était jamais rassasié. « Elles sont au lit depuis combien de temps ? », il s'intéressa.

« On a un peu de temps pour nous deux si c'est ce qui t'intéresse »

Il haussa les sourcils et acquiesça. « C'est ce qui m'intéresse ! », il marmonna et la brune rigola lorsqu'il prit sa main pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. Faire ça dans le salon ? Jamais ! Leurs amies et leurs filles adoraient ce canapé.

* * *

« Je sais pas pour toi, mais cette vie me satisfait amplement ! », dit-il une heure plus tard, couché sur leur lit. « Nan ? »

« Je ne travaille pas, tu ne travailles pas et on a deux petites filles exceptionnelles. Comment veux-tu ne pas être comblé ? », elle répondit d'un air ironique et il la tira contre lui, la faisant rire lorsque ses mains effleurèrent ses côtes. « Ca risque de changer lorsque tu devras retourner à la clinique »

« Mmm… Ce sera différent mais ça ira. Ok ? »

« D'accord… Mais je… »

« Tu ? »

« Je crois que je devrais repousser mon retour sur Broadway ». Il la regarda, très surpris. Rachel était supposée retourner passer des auditions dans cinq mois. « A moins que financièrement… »

« Tu peux ! », il l'interrompit. « Je gagnerai assez pour nous quatre, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça »

« Tu es sûr parce qu'on vient de vivre quatre mois sans aucune rentrée d'argent à par le loyer de mon appartement et- »

« Arrête de penser à ça ! Tout va bien de ce côté-là et en fait, tu ne me coutes si cher que ça »

« Je fais les courses et je les paye presque toujours avec mon argent ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok mais vraiment, tu peux rester ici pour t'occuper des jumelles. Tu retourneras sur scène quand tu le voudras et si tu veux que je te fasse pleins de mini Puckerman pour t'occuper, ça sera avec plaisir »

« Merci mais je crois qu'on va attendre encore un peu pour les enfants »

« Pas trop longtemps, je commence à être vieux et j'aimerais bien un garçon ! », dit-il alors que Rachel rigolait en se levant du lit.

« Tu auras un garçon mais pas cette année »

Il haussa les épaules. « Du moment qu'on le conçoit naturellement ! Sans labo ni rien. Juste avec nos corps ! », il marmonna en la regardant s'habiller. Les jumelles allaient bientôt se réveiller et une fois qu'elles étaient éveillées, la course d'endurance commençait.

« Tu devrais t'habiller, Noah ! Au lieu d'imaginer la conception de ton futur fils».

Partager une armoire était tout aussi étrange pour Rachel que pour lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vécu avec quelqu'un avant cette relation. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient une perception très différente du mot rangement.

Alors qu'il venait d'enfiler un t-shirt, les pleurs d'Alya se firent entendre. Ceux de Zoey suivirent de très vite. Puck lança un regard à Rachel et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumelles. Elles y dormaient depuis maintenant un mois, depuis qu'elles faisaient leurs nuits.

« Regardez qui est là, mes princesses », il chantonna en entrant dans la chambre. « Alors, qui je prends ? La râleuse ou la pleureuse ? »

« Noah ! », Rachel le sermonna et il rigola en prenant Zoey. « Je crois que ton père a choisi la faciliter, ma chérie », marmonna-t-elle au bébé en sentant l'odeur. Les couches puantes étaient la hantise de Puck.

« Zoey ne fait jamais ses gros besoins en dormant ! », il raconta, changeant la couche de la petite pouponne. Rachel était juste à côté en train de changer Alya. « Hein ? Tu râles tout le temps mais jamais de gros cacas au réveil »

« Tiens, je vais finir ! », lui dit Rachel en lui tendant Alya. Noah était aussi très lent pour changer les couches. Il discutait avec le bébé et puis il lui changeait sa couche. Jamais les deux en même temps.

Il attrapa sa fille et l'embrassa partout, la faisant rire. « Ca te dit une petite promenade, ma petite pleureuse ? », dit-il et Rachel rigola en le regardant du coin de l'œil. « Hein ? On va aller te montrer toi et ta sœur à tous nos voisins ! Ils vont tous être hyper jaloux de votre beauté »

« Je crois que ton papa est fou », rigola Rachel en prenant Zoey contre elle. La brune tourna ensuite son regard vers Puck. « J'ai mis du lait dans le frigo, tu veux bien aller chauffer deux biberons pendant que je les habille ? »

« Pas de problème », dit-il, allant coucher Alya dans son lit et embrassant Rachel sur le front avant de descendre à la cuisine. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de cacher son bonheur. Il était si… lui ! Les jumelles avaient ses yeux verts et son nez. Par contre, elles avaient le sourire de Rachel ainsi que son corps. Petites et minces (elles avaient bien changé depuis la naissance). A part les yeux et le nez de leur père, elles avaient tout hérité de Rachel.

* * *

Les jumelles grandissaient et le seul mot qu'elles disaient étaient « gaga ». Personne ne savait pourquoi mais elles ne voulaient rien dire d'autre. (Kurt y était peut-être pour quelque chose).

Puck essayait toujours de les faire dire papa mais ça ne marchait pas. Même lorsqu'il leur promettait du chocolat.

« Allez, dis papa ! », il supplia Alya pendant que Rachel donnait à manger à Zoey. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et rigola. « Papa ! »

« Gaga ! », cria Alya en tapant sur la tablette de sa chaise, laissant un Puck désespéré.

« Quelle tête de mule », soupira-t-il, faisait rire Rachel de plus bel. En se levant pour aller mettre le yaourt à la poubelle, elle l'embrassa sur la tête. Il tentait à nouveau sa chance avec Alya.

Les jumelles avaient désormais un an et leurs cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis leur naissance. Ils étaient devenus foncés et bouclés. Heureusement pour Rachel, Kurt avait de très bonnes astuces pour les coiffer.

« Mama ! », les réveilla soudainement Zoey et Puck la regarda avec un grand sourire. « Mama ! », elle répéta en tendant les bras à Rachel qui courut la prendre tandis que Noah était toujours sans voix.

« Maman est là ma princesse »

« Elle vient de… », il balbutia et Rachel hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Alya. « Tu veux pas dire papa, toi ? ». Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire et il la prit dans ses bras. « Et mama ? Non plus ? ».

Elle secoua à nouveau sa tête. Alya était devenue la plus calme des deux. Elle était légèrement timide et peu bavarde. Elle préférait rester couché contre ses parents ou jouer avec sa sœur.

Après leur avoir donné le bain, Noah et Rachel allèrent les habiller pour ensuite aller jouer dans le jardin. Puck avait décidé d'installer un petit toboggan quelques mois auparavant (après avoir mis du haut grillage autour de la piscine et plusieurs alarmes comme l'avait demandé Rachel).

« Heureuse ? », il lui marmonna, sachant qu'elle était fière du premier mot de Zoey. Depuis plusieurs mois, il se battait avec les jumelles pour qu'elles disent papa. « Hein ? »

« Très ! », elle répondit comme il s'avança vers elle, l'embrassant doucement. « Elles diront papa un jour, tu sais »

« Je sais, c'est juste que tu ne fais rien pour qu'elles disent maman et Zoey vient juste de le dire »

« Elle me préfère, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! », le taquina-t-elle en regardant les jumelles marcher dans l'herbe. Car oui, elles marchaient depuis déjà trois semaines. Et ce n'était pas un cadeau. Maintenant qu'elles savaient tenir en équilibre, elles couraient partout dans la maison. « Et Alya n'a encore rien dit »

« Elle dira maman », il soupira. « Mais, c'est pas grave »

« Mama ! », les secoua Zoey qui voulait l'attention de ses parents.

Zoey, fatiguée, marcha vers Noah et lui tendit les bras, voulant qu'elle le porte. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur la joue, la laissant poser sa tête sur son épaule. « Fatiguée, princesse ? »

« Papa… », elle marmonna en s'endormant alors que Puck regarda sa petite-amie directement dans les yeux, prêt à crier victoire.

« Ca ne compte pas, elle dort à moitié ! », le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Il ricana. « Jalouse ? Mais t'inquiète, chérie, c'est juste qu'elle me préfère moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

La brune le fusilla du regard et attrapa Alya. « C'est l'heure de la sieste, princesse ». La petite fille ronchonna contre l'épaule de sa mère moi ne rouspéta pas lorsque cette dernière la posa dans son berceau. Zoey dormait déjà sur l'épaule de Puck depuis quelques minutes.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Puck rigola et avança vers son bureau. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré sa licence, il travaillait beaucoup mais le week-end leur appartenait, ainsi que les soirées. D'ici trois mois, il allait travailler moins et passer plus de temps à la maison.

Concernant Broadway, Rachel ignorait toujours quand est-ce que qu'elle allait vouloir y retourner. Pour l'instant, elle souhaitait juste profiter de sa vie sentimentale et de son rôle de mère. Elle avait bien trop voulu ces deux petites filles que pour les abandonner aussi vite.

Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il tendit sa main à Rachel pour qu'elle le rejoigne, ce qu'elle fit en s'asseyant sur un des genoux. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir un de ses tiroirs.

Rachel ignorait ce qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'allait jamais dans son bureau. C'était son espace à lui et elle ne voulait pas commencer à l'envahir ou fouillant toutes ses armoires.

« Ferme les yeux ! », lui dit-il et Rachel haussa les sourcils. « Allez ! »

Elle soupira avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche mais ferma tout de même ses yeux. « D'accord », elle marmonna en l'entendant bouger des objets en ensuite fermer le tiroir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il prit sa main gauche et Rachel sentit quelque chose de froid glisser sur son annulaire.

« Tu peux les ouvrir »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de lui passer une bague au doigt. Une sublime bague avec une magnifique pierre blanche sur le dessus. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune maman embrassa son « fiancé » sur les lèvres.

« Ca fait un an qu'on est officiellement ensemble, alors j'ai pensé que t'apprécierais que je fasses ça aujourd'hui. Je veux qu'on se marie et que tu deviennes une Puckerman ! »

Rachel acquiesça directement. « Ce sera avec plaisir, Noah », lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce et il sourit en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il allait faire ça aujourd'hui. « Mais j'attends toujours la question ! », dit-elle contre ses lèvres et il ricana.

« Voulez-vous m'épouser, Rachel Berry ? »

« Oui »

« Bonne nouvelle », il rigola. « Elle te plait ? »

« Elle est magnifique, Noah ! Merci. Elle est tout simplement parfaite ! »

* * *

La semaine précédant le mariage, Rachel fut très surprise lorsque Puck monta sur scène avec sa guitare. Mercedes et Sam avaient organisé une petite soirée entre amis dans un bar karaoké.

Puck avait toujours refusé de monter sur scène avant ce soir-là. Il adorait écouter Rachel chanter mais il ne voulait jamais chanter.

Alors quand il commença cette version acoustique, Rachel afficha un large sourire un son fiancé et le pardonna avec plaisir de leur petite dispute de l'après-midi. Elle apprit plus tard que Mercedes l'avait forcé à chanter mais elle s'en fichait. Il avait une voix magnifique et une telle voix la faisait toujours craquer.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

X

I've got so much honey the bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

X

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ooh

X

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame.

I've got all the riches baby one man can claim.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl).

X

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

With my girl.

X

I've even got the month of May

With my girl

* * *

« Puck ? », le réveilla une voix alors qu'il était en train de remplir un dossier. Kylie était à l'entrée de son bureau. « Ta femme et tes filles sont là »

Il plissa les yeux. « Rachel n'est pas supposée être aux répétitions ? », il lui demanda en fermant le dossier et en se levant.

« Je sais juste qu'elles sont toutes les trois dans la salle d'attente… »

Puck haussa les épaules et s'y rendit. Rachel jouait depuis trois mois dans une nouvelle comédie musique sur Broadway. Lorsque les jumelles avaient fêté leur deuxième anniversaire, elle s'était décidée à commencer les auditions. Puck avait alors complètement modifié son horaire pour être à la maison lorsque Rachel répétait ou se produisait sur scène.

« Rachel ? », il demanda d'une voix rauque en entrant dans la pièce. Alya et Zoey coururent directement vers lui en le voyant. « Hey, mes princesses »

« Papa ! », elles crièrent en cœur, l'embrassant.

« Elles n'étaient pas supposées passer la journée avec Sam et Mercedes ? », il lui demanda, se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de porter les jumelles et d'aller vers son bureau. Rachel ferma la porte derrière eux.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter ça avec les jumelles »

Il haussa les sourcils et s'appuya contre le bord de son bureau pendant que les petites jouaient avec leur poupée. Rachel s'avança vers lui, restant debout entre ses jambes.

« Ah bon ? Quel genre de surprise ? »

« Bonne, j'espère… »

« Je dois deviner ou tu vas cracher le morceau ? », il demanda, mort d'impatiente tandis qu'elle leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire en coin.

« Disons que d'ici trois mois, je vais devoir quitter le spectacle et qu'il y aura un nouveau petit Puckleberry pour le printemps »

« Quoi ? », il cria. « T'es enceinte ? »

Elle acquiesça, se mordant les lèvres. « Oui, je viens de faire un test. J'étais en retard de deux semaines »

Il la tira contre lui et l'embrassa, tout en restant correct pour ne pas choquer les jumelles. « C'est super ! »

« Peut-être un garçon cette fois-ci »

« Ou deux ! »

« Oh non ! »

« Tu es contente au moins ? Je sais que tu voulais vraiment gagner un autre Tony et reprendre- »

« Tais-toi, Noah ! Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé ne pas te protéger si je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte ? »

« Non ? »

« Tout à fait ! », rigola-t-elle, se pencha vers lui et posant une main sur son crâne pour l'embrasser doucement. « On rentre à la maison pour fêter ça ? »

« Et comment ! », il s'excita, attrapant les ses clés de voiture. Il alla ensuite prendre Zoey dans ses bras étant donné que Rachel portait déjà Alya. « Vous avez entendu ça, les filles ? Vous allez avoir un petit frère ! »

« Ou une petite sœur ! », le corrigea Rachel.

* * *

**Chanson: My Girl - The Temptations**

**Déjà fini :'( Ca fait vraiment bizarre de ce dire que cette histoire est terminée ! J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire ! **

**Ce dernier épilogue est tout beau, tout rose. J'ai pas réussi à écrire autre chose xD**

**En tout cas merci à tous mes lecteurs :DDD Merci, merci, merci !**

**Une review pour clore cette histoire ?! **

**(Ps: pour les fans de Quick, je viens de publier un premier aperçu de ma nouvelle histoire "Stay The Night", n'hésitez pas à aller lire ce premier chapitre ;) L'histoire est différente, sans vraiment l'être, de celles qu'on a l'habitude de lire sur ce couple).**


End file.
